Ghosts Do Not Freeze
by Tony516
Summary: Ghosts have only been told to people as scary stories, but now they as seen as allies. The Freezing World as yet to discover the capabilities of these Ghosts. One of these ghosts grows attached to Chiffon Fairchild, despite of being a 'Monster'. As the Nova attacks are increasing, the number of Ghosts are too, They deemed themselves 'Protecters of Humanity'. *Alternate timeline*
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Sup peeps, before you read suggest doing your research on the anime Freezing if you don't know what's it about. For those who do know Mind the fact it's off to a bad start, it'll get better depending on how you look at it. The other things that don't make sense throughout the chapter will probably be explained as the Story progresses. **

**Chapter 1: The Ghost of West Genetics**

"Tony Beardi, A man we know nothing about. What makes you think you can come to West Genetics without stigmata? What makes you better than the rest of the other people that haven't really been a Pandora or Limiter?" Yumi asked as she walked past him catching the attention of the class. Tony was a Native Canadian, Black hair and spiky top with his sides all around down and short, his brown skin affected his looks significantly; Tall, dark, and handsome. No words could describe his perfect facial structure, his uniform was different from all the rest; a black wool trench coat with golden linings, black pants with a gold stripe down the middle, a simple white shirt and tie.

"For the thirty second time, I am Ghost. I'm not like you people" Tony said iritatedly

"Alexis would like to see you in her officer; Again" Yumi explained

"Damn that woman to Oblivion!" Tony called

_"Oblivion?"_ Yumi though to herself

Tony went over to Alexis's officer which wasn't much different from Sister Margret's office. Alexis was Tony's former mentor and superior before, Her hair was black and the lenth down to her neck, it covered her ears and half her forehead. She had a bandage across the bridge of her nose to her checks, she also wore glasses. Her outfit was similar to Yumi's teacher's uniform

"Ah~ Colonel, it's so nice to see you" Tony greeted

"Tony, I keep telling you that I'm no longer with The Ghost Brotherhood" Alexis explained ignoring Tony's greeting

"But you were once known as Colonel Kolt; The 45 of Aluris" Tony said "You are one of the well known officers in our Brotherhood. This is a saying; '_Once a brother, Always a brother_'. Seeing as your a female that'll make you our sister"

"They did call me that once, but that was a while ago, I'm probably recorded dead. Therefore I am no longer with the Brotherhood" She explained

"What aid does Tony bring to you?" Tony asked calmly

"I want to know a few things; Who took my place, and how many more are coming?" Kolt asked boldy keep her eye's narrowed on Tony

"First, you know as much as I do who replaced you. Secondly, more than enough to put you Pandora's obsolete" Tony answered all her questions "I'm telling you because I respect you, but this is only a portion of the story" he said appearing beside her, she did not flinch because she does the same techneque

"Are you trying to scare me with that trick? It's been foiled" Kolt said to Tony not making eye contact

"I bet you do the same when it calls for it, We 'ghosts' do this trick with ease. It's comman amongst us Ghosts" Tony said smiling

She turned her head and Tony was gone, Tony was back in the front of Kolt's desk "Any human would find that scary, Can you do 'that other trick'?" She asked

"This trick!" Tony appeared again beside her, only this time he was very pale and his eyes black as night.

She looked at him unafraid "Yeah that trick" she smiled

"Was there more of us to discuss?" Tony asked walking over to the door reverting back

"No, that'll be all" She waved bye, he left and once the door closed she sighed "_'More than enough' he says, I hope Nasha is doing a better job than I am"_

**Lunch**

Tony usually sat alone until three individuals walked by. There were two boys, one of them had black hair and the other blonde. A girl was with them and she had reddish hair "Hi, are these seats taken?" Asked the red headed girl

"Yes, my ghost friends are here" Tony smiled looking at her

"Oh, I see" she said sadly about to walk away

"I'm kidding, I'm the only Ghost here" he chuckled as she thought he was serious

"Heh, good one Tone" a blonde boy commented

"Pound it" Tony said holding out his fist, the boy did as expected

"Meany" She said sitting down

"Who's your quiet friend Arthur?" Tony asked the blonde about the black haired one

"Kazuya, He's a first year" Arthur inrtoduced "And this is Hiiragi"

"You two know each other?" Kazuya asked

"Not really, We just see each other in the hall. I nod in respect and awknowlegdement" Tony said

"Whenever we're in class togather he's usually cracks a smart comment or two, also he's a second year" Arthur said

"Oh, I see" Kazuya sat down "So you don't mind if I sit here then"

"Not at all, Hiiragi what's the latest trend going on? What happened during the last carnival?"

"Ganessa became the victor with the help...of him" Hiiragi pointed to Kazuya

"That was you who interupted the match? Damn, I commend you" Tony said hitting lightly on Kazuya's arm

"The thing is..." He was about to speak when someone called out

"It's the Untouchable Queen!" Followed by scattering

Kazuya stood up and walked over to her, Tony sat and watched the two convene

"So, what happened?" Tony asked

"During the carnival he grabbed her, rumor has it he cause a freezing effect without ereinbar set. Personally I think he should stay away from her" Arthur explained

"I think so too, Wouldn't you agree Tony. Tony?" Hiiragi looked around but Tony wasn't there

"I hate it when he does that!" Arthur commented

"That? What do you mean?" Hiiragi asked

"He just disappears without a sound, that's why he was nicknamed '_The Ghost_'. I remember I was going to ask him a question, I ended up chasing him for the entire day" Arthur explained

"What happened?" Hiiragi asked curiously

"I finally cornered him in a deadend, I seen him turned into it. Once I turned to corner he wasn't there" Arthur remember that day

"He could have been hiding" She commented

"There wasn't anything big enough he could hide in or around, he just vanished. I heard foot steps behind me, when I turned around Tony was walking casually across the open area" Arthur smiled at the memory "No one but a ghost could have done what happened that day, I believe he is a ghost"

**Roof top**

Tony followed Kazuya, he moved without making a sound. He stopped at a door leading to the roof, he heard foot steps behind him, he smiled and faded away. Third Year Miyabi Kanazuki wasn't far behind once her reached the door it slammed in her face

"Bitch!" Tony commented as he faded back

He felt like he was being watch, disappeared in a flash "_Damn this sixth sense!_" He thought appearing on the roof above

"Where did you go?" A short girl asked herself with pigtails that was in twirls, her hair was Greyish silver

"Behind you" Tony said catching her attention "I don't like being watched"

"How did you...when did you..." She lost her words

"The Architect of Evil, Attia Simmons. What honor do I have to offer?" Tony lowered head in respect

"The Ghost of West Genetics, Tony Beardi. You certainly live up to you name" Attia smiled

"That's what they're calling me now? I liked it better when it was just 'The Ghost'" Tony felt baffled

"Are you kidding, the other genetic facilities have heard how you disappear and reappear like a ghost. Personally I think it's just an acceleration turn" Attia said grinning

"Did you really think that?" he whispered in her ear, she turned around quickly to see Tony standing there

"H-How...you were standing right there!" she pointed not breaking eye contact "How in the world did you do that?!" She demanded

"I'm a ghost" He repled ever so suavely

"Your not human are you?" She accused

"That's hurts, That's like me saying your not a loli" Tony insulted

"LOLI! How dare you insult me!" Attia yelled at the top of her lungs "Show some respect second year!"

"If I wanted you to insult you I'd call you something else, And no I will not some you respect" he answered calmly with a smile

"You'll regret what you just said" Attia said about to activate her volt weapon

"Ta-ta!" Tony waved jumping off the roof, she ran over to see him fall. Satelizer was sitting on top of Miyabi with her limiters unconcience in pools of blood

"Damn that Ghost! Looks like I missed something else too" Attia said to herself

"Satelizer, Stop!" Tony demanded appearing behind her

Satelizer ignored his words and proceed to stab Miyabi, Tony side kicked Satelizer off of Miyabi going a few feet away

Satelizer quickly stood up giving Tony death glares, Satelizer stepped into an acceleration turn and Tony just stood there; waiting

Satelizer appear here, there, beside him, away from him, he smiled and did nothing. When Satelizer swung her blade behind Tony who just stepped aside and dodged it, he reacted with kick around to the back of her head.

"Satelizer, I said stop" Tony said calmly

"No!" Satelizer replied regaining her balance, Tony 'activated' his weapon. His weapon had two blades, there were align with his forearm. The handle was in the center of two curves, at the front end of it extended foward 2-3 feet.

"If you do not stop, I'm afraid I will have no choice" Tony commented with a smug look, Satelizer took a step foward and the last thing she expected was a boot hitting her face. Her fell to her back in a circle motion knocked out, Tony leaned foward ready to thrust his sword into Satelizer's chest

"Stop this immediately" Chiffon asked noticing Tony holding a weird sword "Tony? What are you doing with a blade? Aren't you a limiter?"

"No Madam President, I am a ghost. I was never a Limiter or Pandora" Tony said not looking and holding his stance

"Madam President?" She giggled "I'm flattered, but I must ask you to stop" Chiffon asked nicely

"Yes Madam President" He lowered his sword and disappeared

"How did you do that? Your not a '_normal_' ghost are you?" Ticy asked hiding behind Chiffon shyly

"I am a ghost serving in an Order, more like a Brotherhood" he said looking at Ticy

"Brotherhood?" The word caught Chiffon's thoughts "Does Sister Margret know about his?" Chiffon asked

"Yes, Especially Alexis" Tony walked towards Chiffon "She knows alot more than Sister Margret, after all she was one of us at one point" Tony walked past Chiffon amd Ticy, then past Arthur and Hiiragi

"_Ms. Alexis?_" Chiffon thought

**Sometime afterwards**

Tony went back to his dorm, and Chiffon went straight to Alexis's office

"Oh Chiffon, What are you doing here? Class ended a while ago" Alexis greeted

"What exactly do you know about Tony?" Chiffon asked directly smiling as always

"Tony? Tony is an exceptional individual to be here at West Genetics" Alexis replied "_What's exactly is she on too?_"

"Tony mentioned something about an Order and your name came up, something about a Brotherhood. Can you elaborate on the subject" Chiffon asked giving off one of her 'Smiles'

"_Damn that boy to Oblivion!_" She thought trying not to get creeped out by Chiffon's smile "Fine I'll tell you what you want! Just stop with 'that' god forsakened Smile, it creeps me out. I may have been a Ghost at one point but even things creep us out" Alexis said turning into her former self

"Us? There are more of you?" She asked tiling her head

"Take a seat, this could take while." Kolt said implying Chiffon should sit "Before I came here I was a Colonel is this military, Tony was under my command..." she started

**Elsewhere**

Attia waited for someone with her limiter at her side, the person she was waiting for was Ingrid Burnsten

"You live up to you name; The Protector of Order. Ingrid Burnsten" she just looked at her with no emotion "It's no wonder your the seventh ranked student"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Attia?" Ingrid asked not stopping or slowing down

"Any reason I can't be, It's sounds like you're not please to see me" Attia quickly replied

"Excuse me" Ingrid said walking past her

"One of our second years; needs protection" Attia said conidently, Ingrid stopped

"Which one?" She asked not turning around

"The Untouchable Queen of course" Attia said calmly and fiendishly

Ingrid gave a small gasp turning her head, she turned back and continued to walk. Eventually she left out of sight

"Forgive me Ms. Attia, but doesn't 'The Ghost' need 'protection' as well?" Her limiter asked

"He is clearly capable of handling himself, his time will come" Attia replied with little fear in her tone

"R-right" he replied

"_Yes, his time will come. When that time comes, I'll personally end him_" Attia thought feeling irritated

**If you have any questons ot comments about the 'other things' Feel free to ask, I will be more than happy to explain more about it. Personally I love Freezing and I'm simply doing my best not to break their characters, and the dialogue is somewhat different because their is a different character involved. if you are so curious and interested; again 'Feel Free' to follow. **

**Btw: Don't try researching 'The Ghost Brotherhood' or 'The other non freezing characters'. They are a part of another anime; yet to be made (fanly of course) Their time and stories will come sooner of later (Depending on you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Incidents, Accidents, And Confrontations**

**if you are reading this, then you are still interested. Once again I believe I started out bad. That doesn't matter I had planned out the story, and mah fugga you'll love the ending**

**Ghost Realm, Brotherhood Main HQ**

A young man sat in Tony's Command Office, he sat there with his feet on the table "Keller, status report?" He asked, he had a large bang that covered half his face and neck length hair, like all native canadians his hair was black.

"Well sir, The enemies have been moving around lately and I don't think we have enough man power" the same man answered appearing beside the desk

"No excuses! The barbarians are at the gates, we need a general not an ambassador!" The man yelled appearing in the chair

"Who are you talking to Jesse?" Another man asked, he had mid-lenth brown hair, a scar under his left eye

"I'm mimicing Commander Tony, Colonel Nasha" Jesse answered

"Lieutenant Chaski, How would Tony feel about this?" Nasha asked

"He'd laugh and say 'I don't act like that!'" Jesse said smugging

"Only you would know what Tony would say" Nasha smiled and look confident

"Of course, he is my Brother. Not in blood, but in bond" Jesse said grinning "There are two others I consider my brother"

"Yeah; the Elite 4. The spirits of the 4 directions" Nasha rose both his hands in the air like he was praising, he quickly put them down "Damn you native canadians, alway on top of things"

"So, what brings you here to Commander Tony's Command Office" Jesse asked leaning on the desk

"Maximus said he came here after a few 'test' runs" Nasha gestured with his thumb "Something about a teleporter thingy"

"Was there an 'accident'?" Jesse asked seriously

"He may have said something about an error, why what's up?" Nasha explained what Maxmus said

"There's always an 'error' when Tony tests out Maximus's 'new' machines" Jesse said remembering a similar incident "Something always goes wrong"

"So Tony may have gone somewhere else" Nasha asked

"It not 'may have', it's more like 'has'" Jesse corrected appearing beside Nasha "Let's go have a chat with Maximus"

Nasha looked at him unfraid and nodded

**Brotherhood Lab**

"Where did I go wrong?" Maximus asked himself looking at a computer screen, Maximus was a child pordigy with extrodinary skills. He was at least 17 years old with short black hair combed neatly and lightly tan skined, he is never without his white lab coat. A young man with near perfect skin texture says alot about this person

"Why? Why does something 'always' go wrong?!" He asled himself scanning the computer data, then he look up at the ceiling "By the great Divine, this is punishment?" He looked back at the screen blankly.

He picked up the monitor and threw it to the wall, Nasha and Jesse walked in at the passing monitor that flew past the door "Maximus, what's up?" Nasha asked

"Colonel! I was just about to send Tony your way, He just left" Maximus lied making a sweat drop

"Drop it, What happened a few months ago?" Colonel Nasha questioned

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Maximus sweated even more

"Tony, he hasn't been seen in a few months. You're the only person that seen him last, so what happened" Jesse also questioned

Maximus sighed "You caught me, I thought I could bring him back alone. Looks like I need help"

_Flashback_

_**A few months ago**_

_"Maximus! What'cha testin' now?" Tony asked walking in Maximus's work place_

_"Just some prototypes" Maximus replied tinkering with an object "Here's what I made so far" he said pointed to a couple things_

_"What's all this 'Q'" Tony asked_

_"Well '007' this is a Brotherhood Data Pad, it utilizes in many things; Comunication, Entertainment, Dictionary, Researching, etc. This is a Teleportation Wrist Mounted Device, it takes it's user to any destination in the physical realm and the ghost realm. And this is a...uh...what is this" Maximus asked looking at a cube device_

_"Cool" Tony said blandly_

_"The battery is dead for the D-pad, and the cube thingy...I dunno" Maximus said "Let's go try the TWMD" he cocked his head_

_"Try? More like 'test'. I just went from 'James' to 'Johnny' isn't that right 'Susan'" Tony glared at Maximus_

_"Shut up and let's go, and it's 'Mary'" Maximus replied_

_**In the Air, AC-130 Aircraft**_

_"I think ot best to try it out when your falling!" Maximus yelled as the plane roared_

_"So just push this button in mid air?" Tony pointed to a red button_

_"Yeah!" Maximus nodded_

_Tony ran out the aircraft doing a front flip, Tony free fell downward "Airborne!" He yelled_

_"Damn, He's fear free as always" Maximus thought_

_Tony pushed the button in mid air then disappeared in a small flash_

_"Ha! It worked! Tony, you can come back now" Maximus radioed, there was no response "Tony?" Still no response "Fuck..." He commented "Not again!"_

_Flashback ends_

"So he did it willingly?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, you know how he is" Maximus explained

"True that, so what now?" Nasha jumped in

"It's your call Colonel" Jesse added

"Use 'that' device and go where ever he has gone to, and bring him back" Nasha ordered

"Yes sir!" Jesse nodded

**West genetics, Boy's Dormetory**

Chiffon walked down the halls deep in thought along side Ticy

"Chiffon, Something bothering you?" Ticy asked

"No, not at all" she said confidently

"Oh ok, So what did you and Ms. Alexis talked about" Ticy asked a different question

_Flashback_

_"We believe that humans should decided their own fate, having that said we protect them against things that aren't human with our lives. This is the will of 'The Ghost Brotherhood'" Kolt explained_

_"Just to confirm; You ghosts live and die like people. Correct?" Chiffon asked_

_"That's right" Kolt answered_

_"And Tony?" Chiffon jumped to a different question_

_"In the ghost realm Tony has many titles; The Harbinger, Spirit of the North, The Animal, and so on." Kolt explained_

_"A harbinger of what?" Chiffon asked tilting her head curiously_

_"I don't know really but it doesn't matter..." Kolt answered _

_"Alright, and this Animal?" Chiffon 'smiled' creepingly_

_"A-ask him yourself, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to t-tell you" Kolt studdered her words looking creeped out_

_"Is here anything else?" She asked loosing her smile_

_"Rumor has it more Ghosts will be coming here, I don't know why. Maybe to fight the Nova?" Kolt said biting her lip, it put her uneasy_

_Flashback ends_

"Nothing in pacticular" she answered "We're here" she stopped looking at the door, the tag by the door said "Tony Beardi"

"What's up?" Ticy said "Why are we here?"

Chiffon was hearing the strings of a guitar, she opened the door a little bit to see what's was making that noise. She seen Tony 'ripping' on an Assault Rifle Guitar

"Looks like he's playing the air guitar" Ticy leaned in peeking on Tony who strung the air as if he was playing a guitar

The fact that Chiffon could see what Tony was doing was a different story all togather, for some reason she was the one that saw what was really going on

"He's kinda like a weirdo" Ticy commented "I'll be at our dorm" she walked off

Chiffon walked in and closed the door quietly, Tony shredded the Assault Rifle turned Guitar. "Looks like he doesn't know I'm here" she thought sitting down

He stopped and pushed a few buttons on a stereo and started to sing

_**(Savior by Rise against)**_

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the plains of an ageless face that this world has forgotten_

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_1000 miles away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice_

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

"Thank you West Genetics!" Tony commented himself "This song goes out to the one and only Madam President; Chiffon Fairchild!" Tony pointed to Chiffon sitting down on his bed

"You knew I was here?" Chiffon asked

"It's a ghost thing, We just know when we're being watched. I'm assume Kolt filled you in on the details" Tony said putting the guitar down

"Of course, I'm still wrapping my head around it all, and the fact you were once known as a Harbinger" Chiffon explained smiling

"I am a harbinger, but a harbinger of what. This is the queston" Tony grinned

"Very well" she looked at him "What is a ghost?"

"Ghost: In traditional belief, A ghost is a manifestation of the dead" Tony explained appearing behind her, she didn't even look freightened the slightest "They remain in the physical realm to avenge, help, or punish the living"

"I see, Is that thing loaded?" She asked pointed to the rifle

"How is that you can see it? You're the only one that see's it" Tony admited

"I don't know how, but is it loaded?" She asked again

"No, It's a guitar for crying out loud" He lied, Tony made sure it actually fired. This is a kind of prrson Tony was

"Oh ok, so what about this 'Spirit of the North' title?" Chiffon asked another question

"You're canadian aren't you? You figure it out" Tony said suavely

"A native legend; the 4 direction guardians" Chiffon said seriously "That'll make you The Northen Guardian, what about the others"

"They are my Brothers" Tony grinned "Togather we make the medicine wheel, we are the guardians"

"What about 'The Animal' title" She wanted to know

"Maybe some other time Unmatched Smiling Monster" Tony grinned looking at her inhumanly

"Are you challenging me?" She asked giving her 'smile'

"Foolish girl, It wouldn't be a challenge if I come out on top" still grinning inhumanly

They stared at each other ready to kill each other, A Monster versus an Animal. Both titles were more than terrifing for both humans and ghosts alike

"Maybe sometime soon I'll spar with you, Monster" Tony smiled calmly

"I'll look foward to it, Animal" she replied "By the way, Attia told me what happened. I'm afraid I'm going to punish you for that" Chiffon said

"All the more reason for a duel" Tony replied "Just you and me, two fierce fighters"

"Just make sure 'The Protector of Order' doesn't get to you first" She said getting up and walking towards the door "Oh and don't do anything rash" was the last thing she said before leaving

"I'm already gone" he said fading away

**Ingrid's room, later on**

Ingrid looked out her window, wearing nothing but there under clothes "The life of a pandora is a structured one, astricted heirarchy insures order is preserved. That our lives are no lost in vain, but you don't think much of preserving order do you, Satelizer"

She told an individual standing at her door

"That is where you are wrong, you make it sound like a dictatorship. Order is a bunch of rules that people follow, without order there is only chaos" the person said in a deep monotone voice

"Who are...oh, it's you" Ingrid turned and seen Tony standing there "I was expecting someone else"

"It is I; The Ghost of West Genetics" Tony said confidently

"More like; The Unbearded Ghost" Ingrid said showing no emotion

"Hilarious" Tony said blandly "Now, prepare to defend yourself!"

"Excuse me?" She asked and rose an eyebrown

Outside

"Damn, Looks like he got away" Satelizer said walked down a sidewalk "Just when I was going to confront Ingrid too"

*CRASH* she looked up and seen Ingrid being held by her face, and another holding her "Who is...Tony!" She thought as Tony held her through a man size hole in the building

"Up until recently I hid my power as a ghost, I have yet to show my 'true' power. What have you say in your defence?" Tony asked gripping Ingrid's face. She was about to speak but Tony whipped downward and sent her flying down, she hit the ground face first *CRASH* "I broke order, now I break your face!" He grinned jumping down to ground level, the crash vibirated thoughout the academy

**Other places**

"An earthequake?" Ticy woke up the moment she felt the vibirations, she looked over to Chiffon who held her 'pillow' and thusted into it

"Tony you Animal, How did you know I like it like that..." she quietly said

Elsewhere

Kazuya looked out the window, Hiiragi asked "What was that sound just now?"

"They're probably field testing" Arthur replied uninterested

Back to Ingrid

She quickly got to her feet "Now deploying volt weapon; Divine Cresent!" She said making two of her weapons appear in each hand, the handle was nothing more than large nightsticks. The difference was the large scythe blade the was at the back end of the 'nightsticks'

"My brother has almost the same weapon, but mine is different" he said reaching into his coat and pulled out two of the same sword. There were two blades that ran paralell to each other, the handle was curved again around the blade that extended forward 2-3 feet "This design was was base off of a fictional sword; The Energy Sword! It was mainly used by Sanghelli Elites of Halo!" Tony grinned "I call it an E-sword"

"Halo? Sanghelli? You making nonsense" Ingrid asked sarcasticly

Satelizer jumped in between the two looking at Tony intently

"Satelizer? What are you doing?" Ingrid asked

She ignored the question, Tony looked at Satelizer then to Ingrid

"Two on one, a test of my abilities" Tony commented "Come and get it then!"

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" Ingrid protested

Satelizer immidiately went into an accel turn, Ingrid had no choice but to join in. She darted towards Tony, and he just smiled confidently

Satelizer appeared behind him swing her weapon, Tony simply reached behind and blocked it without looking. Ingrid attacked Tony simutainiously, he dodge them stepping side to side. Tony had grabbed Satelizer and threw her against Ingrid making them stumble to the ground

"I am a ghost, you cannot kill what's already dead" he commented as they both got up "You're good, but I'm better"

Ingrid frowned at this, Tony darted towards the two. Satelizer ran towards him only to be stepped around and tripped. Tony didn't stop his current speed and swung his E-swords verticaly, first was a left swing across making Ingrid step back, second was a complete turn around swinging the right sword then the left. She blocked it, she frowned as she felt a vibirating sensation in her arm; it went numb. Tony smiled and side kicked her ribs with his right leg making her fall to the ground

"The ghost 'Order' I serve is a military faction" Tony explained standing over a downed Ingrid

"Satelizer!" Ingrid called catching Tony off guard, or so she thought, Satelizer swung her weapon at Tony's head. Tony pivoted out of it's reach and reacted with a stab with an e-sword, she flew right into it.

"I expected as much, When you have been in a fight as much as I have, you tend to expect these kind of attacks" Tony said holding out his arm with Satelizer hanging from the mid section of her body, he booted her off sending her flying "Ghosts do not go down that easily. Don't even think of giving up, this fight isn't over until I say it's over" he said looking at Ingrid

Kazuya checked to see what exactly made that crashing noise "That's kinda unexpected" he commented seeing Tony standing over Ingrid with two swords

"He's faster than me, his attacks are more powerful than mine. There's no way I could beat him if I treat this like a normal fight" she stood up trying to keep her balance "Tempest turn!" She called out making four copies of herself

"Four of them!" Kazuya said to himself

"Trying to use a techneque against a ghost?" He asked "Your attacks are useless, Phantom speed!" Tony called disappearing, the Ingrids watched and looked around.

"This didn't go as planned! Maybe I should have called Leo" Attia said watching the fight from a nearby window holding her phone biting her lip

The Ingrids were struck in the face making the tempest turn a miserable failure, she hit the ground as the other Ingrids disappeared, Tony reappeared in the center of the area Ingrid made

Tony grinned "Passed out already? We only just begin the party"

"Ingrid!" A voice called out running to her side

"L-leo" Ingrid said stumbling to her feet

"You're not giving up this fight are you? There is no chance in Oblivion you'll be winning this fight" Tony said "Looks like the party is already watching, good I'll need it"

"Before we start, know this; You are now an enemy to heirarchy and order, just like Satelizer is" Ingird explained looking over to a knocked out Satelizer

"Oh my, I'm terrified" Tony grinned smuggingly

"Leo, form the ereinbar set!" Ingrid ordered

"Yes ma'am!" Leo quickly replied and casted a freezing area

"Prepare to die!" Ingrid jumped towards Tony and swung, Arthur and Hiiragi showed up to see what was all the comotion about

Tony dodged by stepping aside "Clearly you people are as dumb and coy as you look"

"But how?! How can you move in a freezing area without being affected, even without an ereinbar set?!" She asked taking steps back

Tony sighed "I am a ghost, therefore I am dead. People cannot affect the dead, and having this said; Ghosts do not, cannot, and will not freeze!" Tony explained walking foward, he swung downward making one of her breast exposed

"Damn you, for disrupting to natural order of things!" She shouted, Tony grabbed and threw her to the ground

"Natural order of things? You can't even hit ghost! So don't talk to me about the natural order of things!" He drove one his e-swords in to her mid-section "Why are you so obsest with Order?" He pulled it out, she black out. Leo stood in shock beacuse his freezing did not work

"Because of Marin" Ganessa said

"Ganessa? When did you get here?" Arthur asked

She simply turned her head and waved

"Marin? Can you elaborate, I may have heard that name" Tony asked

"It was a little over a year ago, the untouchable queen haven't transfered here yet. I was only a first year at the time, the faculty had set of an offsite carnival to 'toughen' up the new girls" Ganessa explained remembering the events

"Then a Type-S nova appeared, I remember now. Marin made a daring sacrifice" Tony said with envy

"It wasn't a sacrifice! She died because the first years broke formation, if they held the line and maintain order and disapline she wouldn't have died in vain!" Ingrid regain concience and stood up holding her wound

"Think of it this way; Would you have 15 children with the age of 6 go up against a Type-S, or a veteran?" Tony explained to Ingrid

"Children? Where are you going with this?" Ingrid said with Leo at her side

"What I'm am saying Ingrid; Would rookies really stand chance against an elite?" Tony turned to Ingrid

"I-I...well...I" she lost all words

"Marin died for a cause, she died protecting others. Would you 'really' be that coy to go against someone who would put their life on the line to save others?" Tony explained "We Ghosts have enemies too, They would send rookies to fight us. I was one of the elites they went up against, My orders were; to kill them all, and I did what was expected. Was there anything you remember right before she died?" Tony asked walked past her

"S-She wanted to know if the first years got out ok, she smiled when I told her that they did" Ingrid explained tearing

"If they died getting away she would have felt that she had failed, Imagine that for a second. Imagine that face if you told her they died" Tony explained walking past "Think about 'the natural order of things' and about my 'Orders'" Tony walked on "I'll be waiting for an answer"

Most people just shrugged their shoulders and ignored his comments. Ingrid stood there tears falling and imagining

Eventually everybody left, Kolt stood on one of the nearby roofs "Commander Tony Beardi, You know those rookies went against our 'oath'. Even if they were children..." Kolt shook her head "...but still, orders are orders"

**Ghost Realm, AC-130 **

The plane roared again, talking normally would be useless

Jesse stood with two others out the back ramp "So push this button in mid air?!" Jesse asked

"For the fourtith fucking time; Yes!" Maximus yelled "Patrick, Kyle are you ready?!"

"Ready!" Patrick said, he had his hair in a shaggy punkish style under a toque, he had a bit of stubble

"We go feet first into hell!" Kyle grinned, he hair was a messy bob cut, he also had a mole on his left cheek

They too were native canadian, The trio stood at the end of the ramp waiting for tha green light

"Ok people we're going to have a great jump today!" Maximus said "First you must have an 'Exit buddy'" Patrick grabbed Jesse and pulled him against his body

"No homo!" He commented, as Jesse tried to push himself away

"Do you have an 'Exit buddy'?" Maximus asked

"Yes!" Jesse shouted sarcasticly finally breaking free of Patrick's grip

"Remember the mission!" Nasha called out

"Get there, find Tony, and bring him back home!" Jesse explained

"The green light!" Kyle called out pointing at the green light

"Go, Go ,Go, Go GO!" Maximus pushed them off and The trio fell throught the sky and disappeared in a flash

"A question just came up; how are they going to get back?!" Nasha asked

"...Fuck" Maximus commented as he forget

**Remember to follow, The story will get interesting as Chiffon gets 'close' and it'll be easier to keep track when I update it. Any questons please PM me, comments just review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Cannot best a Ghost**

**West Genetics, Library**

Chiffon spent her time in the library researching about ghosts, she had a large stack in her arms. Little did she know Tony was on the other side reading about Nova, he also had large stack. The had their views block by the books, They eventually made their way towards the sign-out station.

"This should be enough" Tony said to himself walking in one direction

"I think this is a little too much" Chiffon told herself

They bumped into each making the books fly all over, Chiffon fell on the her ass, and Tony hit his head on a table.

"Madam President! Are ok?" Tony asked as he was the first to get to his feet

"I am, I didn't think...*gasp*...Tony your head" she said noticing he was bleeding from the side of his forehead running down his face

"Don't concern yourself with me, I'm fine" Tony assured her

"But you're bleeding" she told him

"Am I?" He asked wiping his face and looked at it "So I am, can you walk?"

She stood up and dusted herself "I thought ghosts didn't bleed" she took a step, she stumbled and tripped.

"Whoa, watch it" Tony caught her with one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder, he moved so fast she didn't expect it "Ghosts are full of surprises. Come on, let's take you to the infirmary" Tony decided to carry her bridal style to the infirmary "You need to be more careful Madam President"

"_He moved so fast_" she thought "I guess your right, but just because you helped me doesn't mean I'll forget your punishment"

"I'm counting on it" Tony grinned at her, it made her blush lightly and a tad fearful. She didn't know what he meant be it and put her uneasy because of it

They both made it to the infirmary and Tony put her on the hospital bed "Make sure she get treatment for 'that' sprain" Tony told the docter

"I'll be sure of it" she said

Tony smiled and left

"Chiffon, I know you're not hurt. Having that 'ghost' carry you here was pretty smart though" the docter told her

"I just wanted to see what he'll do" she smiled

"Of course you did, after all he did the samething" she said smuggingly

"What do you mean be that" she asked

"Ghosts don't bleed" she said giving a chuckle

"Huh, I seen blood run down his face" she said "You seen it too"

"He'll probably used a trick because I tried to draw blood from him one time but it was useless. I wanted to do some tests" she explained

"So he trick me, that damn ghost!" She cursed

"You also tricked him!" She laughed

**Outside the infirmary**

"_Chiffon you foolish girl, you were never really hurt. You tricked me, just like I tricked you. You acted like you were hurt just as I decided to 'bleed'_" Tony thought as the thoughts ran through "_I guess I'll go back to my dorm and wait for you_" he mental laughed "_I can't help but notice Kazuya is getting close to the Untouchable Queen though, Interesting_"

"Tony!" A voice called out

"I know that voice, the same one who called me 'meany'" he said aloud

"Shut up!" She defended

"Hey tone, what's up?" Arthur asked

"Gas prices" he quickly commented

"What are talking about?" Kazuya told him "Haven't they been down lately"

"...so they have, What's going on?" Tony turned to the trio

"Why weren't you in class today?" Arthur asked

"I was excused, did I miss anything?" Tony replied

"Nothing really, just how Nova work" Hiiragi jumped in

"Kazuya, I've seen you sparring lately. I must say how on earth do you cast a freezing area with an ereinbar set?" He asked

"I don't do it in purpose, It just happens and I don't know how" Kazuya told him

"Wait, what?! You don't know how?" Hiiragi asked

"Uh, yeah. Not a clue" Kazuya assured her

"So that's your answer; not a clue" she repeated him "I'm sorry that's just weird"

"Cut the kid some slack will ya? If he says he doesn't then he doesn't" Tony commented

"You cast a freezing without being baptised out of nowhere like that?" Completely ignoring Tony's comment

"Just leave him, he's kinda experimenting" Tony said "Even if his sparring partner is Satelizer"

The trio looked at him surprised "You say what?!" Hiiragi asked

"You can't be serious" Arthur commented

"How did you find out?" Kazuya asked

"Ghosts have their ways. Kazuya why do you put up with her?" Tony replied

"I don't know" Kazuya quietly commented

"Hey I understand how you can get sucked into beauty like that" Arthur said smuggingly and gave a little chuckle

"Thanks, but what are you talking about" Kazuya asked

"Roses are beautiful too, doesn't mean the thorns don't hurt" Hiiragi added

"Uh huh, and she's got the biggest thorns of all. One little prick and you're done for, right Tone" Arthur said staning beside Hiiragi "Tone?"

Tony was gone, he vanished in thin air like the ghost he is "He disappeared; again! I'm starting to hate when he does that!" Hiiragi commented, before Arthur could say anything they both heard a step behind them. They both turned around only to find Satelizer standing there

"Uh good afternoon ma'am, It's funny 'cuz we were talkin about your beauty and now your here" Arthur said nervously

"Yeah, yeah we were certainly were. All the boys in our class are absolutly simen about you it's embaressing how they carry on" Hiiragi said after Arthur nervously

"So Kazuya listen..." she ignored the other two

Kazuya gasped a little "m-ma'am?"

"...I wish to speak with you in private, follow me" she sadi turning around

"Yeah, ok!" He felt he made some connection, they both left side by side

"What all that about?" Hiiragi asked

"It's called; being whipped" Arthur assured her

**Tony's dorm**

He sat on the edge of the bed tinkering with the data pad, he heard the door open "Madam President, How's that leg of yours? Nothing '_too_' serious?"

"You tricked me" she quickly replied

"Just as you did" he said turning his head

"Sorry, I wanted to see what you would do" she defended

"Madam President, if I understand correctly; You're more than capable to handle yourself" he grinned, making her feel uneasy again "If anything I'd say you wanted to feel special"

She blushed "It's not like that! I actually felt a bit sorry when you 'supposedly' hit your head"

Tony blushed "Hey, I did what was necissary"

They both looked at each other intently, then looked away "Don't think I'll forget this either" she 'smiled'

"Really?" Tony said sarcasticly 'grinning'

They yet again looked as if they were going to kill each other, An Animal fighting a Monster was a fight no one would miss out on.

"I heard we're getting a new transfer student, what was her name, Rana Linchen was it?" Tony said still grinning

"How did you find out?" She asked still smiling

"If it's a secret, it's only a matter of time before a ghost finds out" Tony said looking away

"Then you know about Ingrid" She loosened that smile

"It's just a phase, I seen it happen before. Back home I did the same thing to a couple of others, it take at least a few days" Tony said calmly

"What if it doesn't?" She asked

"Then she is confused about what's right and wrong" Tony said turning his head to Chiffon again

"We haven't really seen her much after that night, perhaps you should go talk to her" Chiffon told him

"For you Madam President, I will do anything" Tony lowered his head putting his hand over his chest

"I'm going to have to asked you to stopping calling me that" Chiffon ordered

"But it is your title is it not?" Tony looked up "Are you not a president?"

She didn't believe how that was countered, she was in the presence of a true manipulative person "_Damn, It's no wonder your rank was Commander!_" She thought

"I'll go see Ingrid, but by Presidential orders" Tony said getting up and walked towards the door

"Very well Commander, Let's go" she said walking out after him

"That title doesn't mean anything here, I'd advise you refrain from using it" Tony defended

"But it's your title is it not?" Chiffon said "Are you not a Commander?"

"_Damn, twisting my words are you? Well played foolish girl_" Tony thought making him smile "Well played Chiffon, well played"

She smiled as he was caught by his own words "It's nothing really, tell me something I don't know" she said

"I open mouth kissed a horse once" Tony quickly replied

"What?" She asked losing her smile

"That's something you don't know" Tony 'stole' the smile

"_Damn, he countered that too. Looks like I met my match_" she thought "Must be off, I have to go meet Rana. See you later Commander, this little fight between us isn't over. Not yet anyways" she explained walking away

"You lost this round, and soon the next one" Tony said to himself walking the other direction

**Ingrid's room**

Ingrid sat on her bed with her legs against her body and her arms wrapped around it. She wore her unifrom, she heard a knock "Go away!" She called out

"It's me" Tony called back

"I don't have an answer for you!" She yelled

"Then are you willing to hear what I have to say?" Tony asked

"...make it quick" she said, Tony walked out of nowhere and sat at the end of her bed not making eye contact. She didn't look surprised "...what is it?"

"Straight to the point, anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry for happened" Tony apologized

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked curiously raising her head

"I simply lost it when you said 'natural order of things'. Where I come from 'the natural order of things' has a meaning, I would know because I am an officer in the 'military faction' I told you about" Tony explained

She blinked a few times, she was interested already "Tell me, I kinda want to know. Maybe you can get an answer out of me" she smiled

"Alright, I'll take you up on that. Back home, I'm a ranked officer; Commander. I follow orders that are given to me regardless of anything and with no exceptions, and I understand the reason behind Marin's sacrifice, the first years looked to her as a superior just as my men look to me as their superior" Tony said

"Now when you say 'your' men, do you mean your incharge of them?" Ingrid asked

"Yes, as an officer and leader I want to make sure my men are safe, even though they are willing to die in 'my name'. I always put myself foward before my men, they may not like it but I still do it" Tony remembered how his men scolded him for being protective "They actually scolded me for it" he laughed

"Why?" She asked coming closer to Tony

"Their lives are in my hands, and living with the burden of letting them die is more than a leader should live with. Think of having them as your own children" Tony explained

It hit her; hard. She now understood why Marin did what she did and why Tony used children as a reference "Tony..."

"Yes?" Tony turned his head finally making eye contact. She leaned in for a kiss, Tony was caught off guard. Her lips touched his as they made no sound, they locked lips for about 10 odd seconds

She leaned off "...thank you" and quietly said

Tony chapped his lips "Strawberry, nice flavor" he commented

Ingrid punched his arm "Dumbass, it's velvet rose! That kiss was nothing more than a thank you" she explained

"I didn't quite understand that, maybe another will suffice" Tony said jokingly

"That's more than enough for you!" She quickly replied

"Good to see your feeling better, now I have other matters to attend too" Tony said getting up

"C-can you stay a while longer?" She shyly asked

"I don't see why not, What else would you like to know?" He asked sitting back down

"What are some of the 'orders' that were given to you?" She asked looking at him

"My orders; mainly to kill" Tony said "I didn't care if the people I had to kill had families, children, etc. Those were my orders, and orders are orders" Tony explained

"That sounds like blind loyality" Ingrid added

"That's what your asking of the second and first years; blind loyality" Tony countered

She was stunned by the counter, she kind felt she was talking to Elizabeth "_He's good!_" She thought "You should met Elizabeth Mably, you two would get along just fine" she said smiling hiding the fact she was being sarcastic

"Didn't you say I was an enemy to heirarchy?" He said

She felt again that was countered "_Oh he's really good_" she thought losing her smile

"Once again I come out on top, Madam President tried the same thing; it didn't work" Tony said confidently

"Chiffon? What did you..." She looked at Tony's confident smile, he was telling the truth "You actually matched Chiffon?!"

Tony grinned and chuckled "That I did"

"How? How did you do it? Nobody here would have got the balls to do it, they would feel sick to their stomich if they tried it" Ingrid looked at him surprised

"I'm not from here, remember that" he said "Madam President can do what she wants, I won't back down" Tony said

"You sound like Satelizer" Ingrid said chuckling

"Then again she isn't dead" Tony countered yet again, she started to feel bad after trying to make him fell bad

"_Fuck! He's way too good, hell better than good_" she immidiately thought "_He could definatly beat Elizbeth easily if he tried_"

"That look...you're not falling for me are you?" He said jokingly

"In your dreams!" She protested blushing a tad

"Ah, there it is!" Tony laughed

"Sh-shut up!" Ingrid shouted

"Relax, just jokes. I'll make some tea, it's the least I can do" Tony said getting up and walked over to a kettle

"That's not necissary, you wouldn't like the tea I drink" She said

"Relax, My people drink tea like water" Tony boasted

"Your people? Oh, natives, right" she chuckled

**Elsewhere, Chevalier base**

A man sat in his desk, scanning through file after file until a chevalier member walked his office

"Sir" a chevalier member asked her superior

"What is now?" He asked stopping his file seach

"We detected some 'odd' energy readings" she told him

"Nova?" He asked a different question

"No, it's the same as before" she replied

"Same?" He sounded curious "How so"

"Remember how there was 'one' before, this time there is 'three'" she explained "Should we send a couple of teams?"

"No!" He quickly replied "Are you forgeting something, that 'one' was bad enough. He took out more than a few teams, imagine what 'three' would do" he protested

"Yes I remember, but I advise we should do something" she said

"We did do something, and the chevalier came back broken; all of them!" he shouted making his point "They're probably here for that paticular 'one', I won't interfere in their business if they are. You should do the same!"

"Yes sir" she nodded and left the room, she called over another chevalier member "Have a couple of squads to this location in Siberia" she whispered as the other member nodded

The man in the officer sat in his chair "Ghosts, I thought I'd seen it all. If it's really your duty to 'protect humanity', then why not help 'us' fight the Nova" he said to himself

**Ingrid's Room**

"Thank you for your time" Ingrid said holding an empty cup

"Think nothing of it" Tony commented holding his jacket over his shoulder "If you like we can do this more often" Tony said standing at the door

"Talk? Sure, I don't see why not" She replied smiling calmly

"Maybe someday I'll let whip me if I misbehave" To y grinned

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" She defended

Tony drove the side of his fist in the wall, leather and whips spilled out of her closet "Then what are these, hobbies?"

"_He's way to fucking good!_" She thought lowering her head "Well...I..." She couldn't find her words again

"You cannot best me, even if you tried" Tony said walking out "You can beat me to a pulp and I still won't brake" he left

"Asshole, didn't bother to pick up my things! She said to herself "Maybe you're right, we cannot best you even if we tried"

**Around West Genetics**

Tony walked around the campus confidently, he happen to walk past the building Satelizer was staying in. "The Untouchable Queen stay's here right? Maybe I should apologize to her yet" he chuckled "And have her best me, just once" he said as he heard screaming on the other side of the building. He appeared on the roof above and watched below as a couple of individuals were on the ground and others standing over them "Hey, isn't that the new student?" He asked himself looking at a girl in a asian garb standing around them "Not good! I must do something!"

Tony jumped down in between the other students

"Who in hell are you!" Asked one of them in hit pants

"I am; The Unbearded Ghost!" Tony said calmly smiling

"The Phantom!" One of the others said, mid lenth reddish/pinkish hair

"I do not understand" Rana asked

"So it is, I must ask you to stop" Tony asked

"Who's gonna make us?" One of them asked, she had black hair

"I'm not going to ask you again; Stand down at once, in order to prevent more incidents!" Tony stood in a hand to hand combat position

"Please, I wish not to fight" Rana protested

"Let's teach this man a lesson" one of them ordered, the girl in the hot pants began to swing her fists. Tony aside, grabbed her arm and twisted it and bending it the 'other' way. He skid his foot back and side kicked her, he impact had broke her ribs then turned around with the same leg out tripping her, he stomped her gut and hard as he could with his other foot.

"She didn't stand a chance!" Tony said grinning, the girl was clearly in severe pain

"You fight with such fierceness" Rana commented

"What are you?" One of them asked in horror

"_We_ are your demise!" Tony said grinning insanely

Rana had went for one of them and Tony went for the other, Rana swung her fists driving them into the girl's body. Tony kicked with such impact it made the girl gasp everytime. It wasn't long before the fight was over, the three girls were completely devastated

"Damn, that ghost just loves to fight!" Attia said watching again from a window

"Rana, This isn't exactly how I expected my day to go" Tony said

"As do I Mister..." Rand trailed off

"Just Tony is fine" Tony assured her "Are you two alright?" He asked Arthur and Hiiragi

"You didn't have to go overboard!" Arthur said getting to his feet

"If I wanted to go overboard I would have killed them in a devastating power strike leaving no body behind!" Tony said calmly

"What are you exactly Tony" Rana asked

"I'm a ghost with extrodinary power" Tony assured her "If I wanted I could take the campus out in one blast of my strengh"

"One blast? I do not understand, are you saying you are that powerful?" Rana wondered tiliting her head

"I find that hard to believe" Hiiragi reapplied her volt texture

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Tony said shrugging "Arthur, go tell Satelizer that Kazuya wound up in a fight, Rana go find a teacher and take him and Hiiragi to the docter's office" Tony ordered

"What about you?" Arthur asked

"I have to pay a visit to someone" Tony said walking off

**West Genetics Pool, Night time**

"Fuck, I can't believe that god forsaken ghost" Attia said to herself

"I'm more interested in the power that ghost has to offer" and girl stated sitting out of water, dark skin and silver hair

"He does seem powerful, perhaps he can get him manipulating him" a girl said laying on a floaty, peachy skin and red hair

"Good luck" a voice called out

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice "Ingrid, glad your still with us" Another girl asked, she was completely naked

"That ghost you four keep refering to is a lot smarter and stronger than you think" Chiffon told them walkin in the pool area

"What exaclty are you saying?" The naked girl asked

"Elizabeth, Creo, Arnet. Tony is more than capable of handling himself" Chiifon told them

"You got that right" Ingrid commented

"Ingrid, your out of your room" Chiffon said in surprise

"Thanks to that ghost, What I want to know is what are 'you' guys going to do if more of them show up" Ingrid asked

"Your not helping us?" Creo asked

"He already bested me physically and mentally" Ingrid commented

"What did you mean 'more'" Elizabeth asked

"Rumor has it more 'might' be coming here, More Ghosts mean more challenges ahead" Chiffon commented

"We need to plan this carefully, in the mean time we'll take care of the other two" Elizabeth said

**Elsewhere nearby **

Tony operated on a laptop, he 'borrowed' it from Chiffon "Ok, let's see what's on th Chevalier network" he said to himself

"Foolish girl, Try and not to make it easy for someone like me to hack your account" Tony said clicking and tapping.

He noticed an article about platoons of Chevalier easily defeated by three individuals, he clicked on it "_Attention, all chevaliers. There have been reports of three individuals using Water, Fire, and Earth. Please adivise; they are not to be takened lightly_" he said aloud "Sounds like my Brothers are here; The other spirits"

He opened a picture of three people standing back to back, one of the three was holding fire "The Spirit of the West; Jesse" another had his arms out with rocks floating around him "The Spirit of the South; Patrick" and the last one had water twirled around him "The Spirit of the East; Kyle" he said pointing at the three "Come, Brother is waiting; The Spirit of the North" Tony grinned

**I feel the suspense is growing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Arrivals**

**I forgot to say that Chiffon is blonde like in the Manga, and the disclaimer. ****Freezing and thier characters rightfully belong to their respectful owners**

**A few months ago, Siberia, Chevalier base**

Tony opened his eye and see's nothing but black "_Where am I? Where is this place?_" He thought as he looked at the pitch back area "_Am I dead? No I'm already dead. Am I in the Void? Am I in Obllivion? If I am not there then where am I? There!"_ He noticed a peanut shaped object sitting in between his eye "_What is that?_" He wondered noticing a line going downward, his eyes traveled down until he noticed his chest "_Ok, I can feel my feet and if I try and move this thing in between my eyes something will happen_" he brought his hand to his face an began to move the object, it was a zipper. He unzipped it to his chest and began to sit upright, he was in a body bag. He rose out of the body bag and noticed docters and nurses were looking at him "...So the devil walks into a bar" he commented, half the people fainted and the other half left screaming

"Zombie! Zombie!" One of them screamed running out of the room, he was in an operating room

He climbed out of the bag and walked around "That wasn't the pleasent experience I had" he said remembering he drove head first into the ground "And I was sent elsewhere; Again!"

Two women barged in the room holding swords "Identify yourself!" One of them demanded pointing her sword at him

"Oh my, did you get carried away with dramatic gesture or are pointing your weapon at me with lethal intention to..." Tony noticed the other pointed her sword

"I see how it is" Tony grinned

The guards outside waited for the other two to come out "What the..." The two came flying out as wind blasted them through the doors. They hit the wall making a crater and fell to the floor rendered unconcience

"Anyone else that would like to join them" Tony asked in a serious tone walking out fixing his coat's collar. The guards look at him frieghtened and shook their heads, after all he just took out two Chevalier members "Now, where am I?" He asked changing his tone to a much more childish one

"S-Si-Siberia" one of them quickly replied

"I am in Russia, ok then you folks have a nice day now" Tony said walking down the hall and turning left, he came back after 10 seconds and asked "Sorry to bother you again; Where is the exit?"

The guard pointed shakingly towards the exit "Th-That way" she said

"Thank you!" He said smiling and walked down the other hallway. He eventually found the door leading to the cold Siberian winter "I must in the northern part of this russian region, never the less I am canadian. This cold is nothing because I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't feel the heat until I was already a man" he commented

Russian BTR's drove through the snow and surrounded him, women poured out the back of the vehicles "Identify yourself!" One of them called through an intercom

"Calm down, I mean you no harm. I'm just weary traveller" Tony rose his hands. One of the soldiers that came along pointed his AK, the last thing anyone expected was a blast of wind blowing him back "I would advise you if you didn't point your Kalashnikov at me" Tony said holding out his hand, he notice he still wore his gear before his 'crash'

"Who are you?" The leader chevalier asked

"Am I to assume your in charge here?" Tony asked

"Yes, I am. Now tell us who you are! Before we take drastic measures!" She demanded

"Are you...threating me?" Tony grinned

"What are you going to do?" She laughed "we have he cold on our side! There is nothing you could do"

"On the contrary, I do. Where I come from, they call me; The Spirit of the North!" Tony rose his hands and the snow stopped falling, the leader stopped laughing at the sight "Now, feel the power of the North!" Tony quickly circled his arms and pushed downward, the wind picked up from Tony pushing everything back. The BTR's rolled over and the people felt as if hurricane winds blew them back. "That went smoothly" he commented walking foward. He looked around and noticed the BTR's were on the sides with the people inside shouting in Russian, he looked around again and noticed the girls that came out the back were buried in snow

"Damn you!" The leader called out getting up covered in snow

"That's what you get for making an enemy of me, now take me to your leader" Tony said making the last part sound like he was an alien

"Very well" she nodded brushing the snow off

**Chevalier Base, Elsewhere**

Tony stood in an elevator with two other girls that were alot shorter than him by 6 inches, if anything he towered over them

The elevator door opened and one the girls put her hands on his shoulder, he turned his head "So which hospital are you going too?" Tony asked

"Excuse me?" She replied

"You'll know, so I can stop by and sign your cast" Tony said seriously, she understood his intentions and quickly removed her hand. Tony turned back foward to see an individual sitting at a desk "You must be the leader of these fine bunch of girls" Tony rose his hands, for where the person was sitting it looked like the hands were underneath the girls behind him

"I am Doctor Gengo Aoi" the person introduced "...and you must be the so called; Spirit of the North"

"You may call me as such, but I am actually a ghost" Tony admited to Dr. Aoi

The girls looked at him, and The docter just chuckled "Tell me ghost, what makes you think I'll believe that?"

"Because I am not like you people" Tony said appearing right behind the doctor's chair

"How did you..." The chevalier leader turned her head to Tony

"Weren't you just there?" Dr. Aoi said also turning his head, the girls that were at the front look in amazement

"No, I was here" Tony said in a different part of the room, he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room

"Was sort of trickery is this!" Dr. Aoi demanded "Are you there or not!" The girls turned their attention again to Tony

"This is a ghost trick, We use this trick when we want to 'haunt'" he put in quotations "If anything you should be filled with joy if you can get me on your side" Tony said

"Very well, Who are you with, 'ghost'" Dr. Aoi asked

"I am with a secret organization known as 'The Ghost Brotherhood'. It's our duty to 'protect humanity' from anything inhuman. Tell me Dr. Aoi have you seen a monster lately?" Tony asked after his explaination

"No, I thought that was a myth? How is this relevent?" Aoi asked

"Because we make sure they aren't going up and down the streets like it's their business" Tony said smuggingly

"Then I'll have you know we are fighting these inter-dimentional beings called Nova" Dr. Aoi explained

"Aliens? Sorry, that is not our domain" Tony said sarcasticly

"Of course it isn't, then why are you here? How can we see you if you are a ghost" Dr. Aoi asked

"That, I am not sure doctor. I kinda got here because I was testing out some technology" Tony held out his wrist, he still had the teleportation wrist mounted device (TWMD) "It's kinda dead, so I can't go back"

"How would you like to help us in our fight?" Dr. Aoi asked holding out his hand

"Let me learn about this Nova first before I consider your offer, It may not be long before my 'Brotherhood' sends more after me" Tony said grinning "I'll decide if I want to help you" the doctor pulled back his hand

"Very well, I'll send you to a nearby campus, there you will learn about the Nova" Dr. Aoi said "Maybe I'll send you to another if you like"

"Thank you doctor" Tony lowered his head

**West Genetics, Lunchtime, Present**

Tony had returned Chiffon's laptop, he waited for his brothers to show up. He had his usual lunch which was nothing more than Meatballs, Caesar salad, and Plain Rice

"_Brothers, When will you be here?_" He mentally asked himself

"Hello Tony" A voice greeted him, Chiffon was standing behind him with Ticy holding their meals

"Madam President, How are you this fine afternoon?" Tony asked tapping the table implying she should sit

"Somebody had accessed my room, They didn't take anything though" Chiffon said sitting down with Ticy beside her

"It's seems kinda weird, they didn't even dig around" Ticy added "It's like they just walked in and out" they started to eat

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony asked hiding the fact it was him "I don't even know where you stay, so I didn't do it"

Tony caught her attention "They have tinkered with my laptop" she said trying to confirm it was him

"You have a laptop? I didn't know they allowed you to keep one" Tony replied "I have a data pad but it's unless because it's dead"

"_He seemed to avoid the question_" she sighed "I need you to do something for me" she asked catching his attention

"What can the 'Secret Service' do for you?" He asked

Ticy giggled at his comment "That's kinda funny in it's own way" she said snickering

"I want you to keep an eye out, he might still be around" she ordered taking a sip of her drink "I want to to watch our room" she said putting it down

"Are you sure it was a 'he'? It could have been a girl" Tony said avoiding her targeting vibe

"Which is why I'm tasking you with this job" she said eating her meal "_He's quick to jump to conclusions_"

"Very well Madam President, I'll do a quick sweep once I'm done here" he said finishing his meatballs

"Thank you" Chiffon thanked finishing her meal, Ticy finished her meal

"Think nothing of it" he assured her, as they got up and left

"He seemed to ignore your smile" Ticy commented

"He's good, I'll admit that" Chiffon said "_Perhaps too good_"

"Are you sure it was him? It may have been someone else like he said" Ticy said putting her tray on top of empty ones, she did the same for Chiffon's

"I don't know anymore, I was certain it was him before. Now I'm not sure" Chiffon admited

"Could this mean the Unmatched Smiling Monster had met her match?" Ticy quietly said

"It could be" Chiffon said turning her head to Tony sitting there eating his plain rice "_He's way too smart to be manipulated_" she thought

Tony finished his meal "_Foolish girl, You were smart to target me first, but a quick play on words has you confused_" Tony thought mentally laughing

"In other case I have to go to Chiffon's room and 'inspect' it" Tony said to himself

**Chiffon's room**

Tony walked in holding a briefcase, he layed it on the bed and opened it. He put on a glove and snapped it

"Ok, where to start?" He asked himself looking around, his sixth sense kicked in the moment he entered the room

"Whisp vision!" He said aloud changing his eye color, they were white, he looked around the room. In this vision everything had an aura asending from it, he looked down and noticed a cloth. He picked it up because it had more whisps coming from it than the other things, it had been crumpled into a ball. He heard a quiet gasp, he ignored it opening the ball. He quickly dropped it once he noticed what it was; Chiffon's panties. "God be damned!" He whispered "Why Madam President? Why do you leave your panties laying around?!" He said

He turned to small whisps coming from a secret comparent, he didn't notice when he was there earlier

"Shut up!" He heard a loud whisper

He pulled out glock 18 and pointed at the closet, he knew someone was in there "Secret Service!" He called out

No response after that, he walked closer with the glock still pointed at the closet

He came into reach and grabbed the knob, before he could open Chiffon's door opened and Attia walked in with Creo and Arnet

"She probably has something here" Attia said

Tony disappeared into thin air. Chiffon, who was in the closet with Ticy all this time watched as the three girls dig around and placing everything back. Tony who was transparent standing right behind Attia "_How is it that I can see you but the others can't?_" she thought looking at the transparent Tony

Ticy was about to sneeze but Chiffon quickly covered her mouth, the girls heard a gasp for air "Someone's here" Arnet said

"Check it out" Creo said cocking her head

Tony quickly place Chiffon's panty into Arnet's pocket making sure some of it was showing and tripped her

"Fuck!" She said hitting the floor

"Arnet, What's that?" Attia asked pointing to a bit of blue coming from her pocket

"What's wh..." She pulled it out, she looked gloomy "...it's not what you think!" She defened holding the pair of panties

"Is that what happened to my pair as well?" Creo said jumping to conclusions

"What?! I told you already!" Arnet defended again

"Whatever, you probably stole them" Creo said shrugging "I did find a pair in your dresser that one time"

"I told you! I don't know how those got there!" Arnet defended yet again

Tony was snickering, he was the one pulling the strings. He 'stole' Creo's panties and 'place' them in Arnet's dresser "_Tony, you devious person!_" Chiffon looked at him intently, she felt challenged

"Girls! Let's just go! There's nothing here" Attia said strictly

"Nothing for Arnet anyways" Creo said

"Shut up, Bitch!" Arnet cursed

"Whore!" Creo cursed back

"Slut!" Arnet shot

"Wretch!" Creo shot back

"GO!" Attia pushed them out closing the door behind them

Tony reappeared in the spot he once was, He walked over to the the door picking up his brief case "So that's the culpirates" Tony followed behind "I have to find Madam President"

Chiffon and Ticy walked out of the closet "That was a close one!" Ticy commented finally sneezing

"_Tony, You damn devious person!_" She thought "_You probably planned for this_"

**Later on, Elsewhere**

Tony walked the halls with his hands in his pocket looking confident, Chiffon walked around the corner confronting him "Madam President, I was looking for you"

"What did you gather?" She asked 'smiling'

"Arnet, Creo, and Attia have been the ones that entered your room" Tony said calmly 'grinning'

"_There's something off about all this_" she thought "Was there anything else?" She asked still smiling

"No, nothing else" Tony replied lowering his head

"Very well" she said walking by, she threw him a crumbled ball of cloth. "What is a princess without her knight" she said calmly

Tony unraveled it and quickly changed his face from confidence to gloom "_Damn that woman to Oblivion_!" He said shoving the cloth into his pocket "Damn you Chiffon!"

Chiffon felt smug, she just handed him her 'pair' he picked up recently "_If I can't get to you like everyone else, then I'll get to you by teasing_" she said walking off

Tony felt iritated, there was no way he could counter what Chiffon just pulled. "_Damn, The hell am I supposed to do with this? Didn't see say something about a knight? No, she didn't!_" He ran the thoughts endlessly "_The hell kind of princess does such an indecent act?!_" He sighed

"Tony" A voice called from behind him, he didn't have to look to see who it was

"Attia Simmons, What do you have to say this time?" Tony asked turning around "Did you find anything?"

"No, the other two got into an argument. Are you sure we'd find it in her room?" Attia asked blandly, she hated talking to Tony

_Flashback_

_**Earlier in the day**_

_"Our little transfer student is quite is intriging isn't she?" Arnet commented "Just like Attia said"_

_"No kiddin' could you feel that power coming from her" Creo added_

_"Well, that settles it. If you all agree I'd say let's proceed with the plan" Attia assured them both_

_"I disagree" Tony commented "What'll happen if your plan comes to a halt?" He said leaning against the wall beside them_

_"Halt? What are you planning?" Attia said calmly trying to remain smug "Are you going to do something about it?"_

_"No, I'm just saying; One often meets their destiny, on their journey to avoid it" he qouted_

_"Whatever, it's because of you and Satelizer we are at war with the two of you" Attia replied walking past with Arnet and Creo giving him glares_

_He smiled "All warfare is based on deception..." He commented as they walked away, Attia stopped and turned around_

_"What?" She asked with a frown_

_"...For years the Nova has made the world a battlefield..." He started a long quote_

_"What are you talking about?" Creo asked looking concerned_

_"...The leaders talk, while your Sisters and daughters spill their own blood..." He said "...but the deceit cuts both ways..." He commented_

_"Where exaclty are you going with this?" Arnet questioned_

_"...the bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when the 'world' cries for vengeance, the lies spreads like a wildfire..." Tony commented smuggingly "...the fire builds, devouring everything in it's path..."_

_"I don't know where your coming from" Attia admitted_

_"...You third year pandora think; you ALONE dictate the course of history, and all it takes is the will of a single woman!" Tony finished pointing to Attia_

_The three were stumped on what Tony told them "Isn't that right Attia?"_

_Attia had her bangs covering her eyes "What do you want?" She asked clinching her fists and biting down_

_"Tell me Attia, do you wonder where Chiffon get's her power?" Tony asked_

_"It's because she's that strong" she told him looking up_

_"No pandora is THAT strong, she probably has something in her room that strenghens her power" Tony said turning the other dircetion "She has something, I guess you'll know when you find it" he started to walk_

_"Attia, you aren't really going to check her room out are you?" Creo asked_

_"Yeah, you'll know what she'll do to us if she finds out" Arnet protested_

_"We'll take our chances!" She told them_

_Tony walked down the hall and said to himself "Makarov, you Mark Walkburg looking motherfucker! It's no wonder why I envy your precious mind of yours"_

_Flashback ends_

"Are you meaning to say that Chiffon Fairchild; 1st ranked pandora of the world, wouldn't have such a thing" Tony asked

"_Damn, he certainly has done his research_" she thought making a frown "It could be somewhere else, if Chiffon doesn't have it" Attia defended

"If you were desperate, you'd find it" Toy said 'grinning'

"_Fuck, that 'grin' is just like Chiffon's 'smile_'" she thought trying not to make eye contact "Fuck! Your good"

"I am better than good, Ms. Attia" Tony lowered his head "If you like, I'll take that punishment"

"Punish wah?" Attia was completely confused "You'll be willing to take punishment"

"Yes, but I'll let you know; I won't break" Tony said confidently he lifted his head

Attia smiled at this comment "We'll see about that"

**Night Time, Pool**

Tony was tied between to poles with his arms bound by ropes, the girls had taken off his shirt and left him hanging shirtless. He had light muscle definition, you can clearly see where would the abs be. "I'm sorry were you just whipping me? Cuz' I swear I just felt a mosquito bite" he commented after Ingrid whipped him, she had whipped him too many times to count, there had also been red slashes across his back. She had been wearing her sadistic leather clothes

"Ingrid! That's enough" Elizabeth ordered wearing her school unifotm "Have you had enough yet?" She asked Tony

"But we just started, Surely you can't stop now" Tony replied trying to make eye contact

"How many times does he have to be whipped?" Creo asked leaning on the wall nearby

"Ok, he's has been whipped numerous times. Shouldn't he be begging for mercy" Attia added

"Correction; I don't beg" Tony commented making Attia scoff

"Do I have to switch to the metal ones?" Ingrid asked sarcasticly

"Do you? Or rather yet; You do" Tony said smuggingly, he heard chains rattling moments later

"Ingrid, I advise you to stop" Elizabeth ordered "I think he had enough for today"

"Thank you, I was getting bored anyway" Tony laughed

"Whip him a couple of times" Elizabeth said irritatedly. Ingrid felt hesitant, she pulled back the chains and positioned herself

"Ingrid, do what must be done. These are your orders" Tony commented, Ingrid felt conflicted about this. She lowered the whip after she heard the word 'Orders'

"Ingrid, is something bothering you?" Arnet asked walking to her side

"I can't, I can't whip him" she calmly said "Not after what we talked about"

"What did you talk about?" Creo asked leaning off the wall

_Flashback_

_**Ingrid's room**_

_Tony handed some tea to Ingrid who sat there on her bed waiting patiently "The smell can tell how strong it is" Tony commented "But my people drink stronger tea"_

_"Whatever, so why does your 'order' require 'blind loyality" She asked looking at her tea_

_"Personally; I don't know" Tony replied "We just follow orders regardless"_

_"Why?" She asked_

_"I don't know, but orders are orders" Tony said again "I think it's because we are willing to die for our order"_

_"Willing? Die? Didn't you say you were dead?" She said asking about what he said_

_"Just because I said I was dead doesn't mean I can die again, We ghosts live and die like any other human, we just don't age" Tony told him grinning_

_She felt that it had Chiffon's smiling vibe, she shivered "O-oh, I see" she said looking away "Are the other ghosts just as strong as you?" She asked not making eye contact_

_"No, When the word best comes up, My team and I are the ones that come up first" Tony admitted_

_"Your team? You mean your men" Ingrid added looking at him_

_"I told you earlier; I am commander. I have a group of men I lead and a team of badass 'motherfuckers'" Tony said "My team is known as; The Elite 4. There are four of us, we are the best of the best"_

_"Is that why we cannot best you?" Ingrid asked interested_

_"In more ways than one, the fact of the matter is; you Pandora are equivilant to our regulars" Tony replied, he down his tea in one gulp_

_"Your 'regulars', you mean to say your average soldiers" Ingrid added_

_"That is what I just said, If you Pandora went up against our regulars, it would be an interesting match" Tony grinned_

_"Whatever, what did you mean by 'interesting'" She asked, her attention was caught_

_"It goes to show that; Humans are evolving" Tony said downing another gulp of tea_

_"That tea must be pretty weak, compared to the tea your people drink" Ingrid commented_

_"Very" he said making her feel iritated "Anyway, I'm going to submit to punishment"_

_"Submit? Why?" Ingrid turned her head witha curious face_

_"To prove my point" Tony commented smuggingly "But what are you going to do 'if' more ghosts show up?"_

_The word 'more' caught her full attention, she thought about it for a while "Whatever your planning; count me out" she said finishing her tea "You already have my sincere respect"_

_"Very well" Tony said lowering his head_

_Flashback ends_

"Mainly about Orders" Ingrid said putting on an overcoat and walking away grabbing her stuff

"We'd love too stay but Arnet, Creo, and I have to 'go for a walk'" Attia stated walking out the door along side Creo and Arnet

"What am I going to do you now?" Elizabeth said

"Why, We break him of course" Chiffon said walking past Ingrid with Ticy at her side

"How? We just whipped him multiple times, he still didn't break" Elizabeth added

"We could break his bones" Ticy suggested

"You're missing the obivious; he's a gentleman" Chiffon stated walking over to Tony's jacket

"What are you implying?" Elizabeth asked feeling challenged

"Like all gentlemen, they must keep their 'cool' around aroused women" Chiffon said pulling her pair of panties from his jacket

"Why didn't think of that" Elizabeth said to herself

"Chiffon! Don't do what I think you're going to do! I have a feeling your going to do something!" Tony defended trying his best to break free

"That'll spoil the fun!" She teased walking over to him "If this is the only way to get to you, then we must try all posiblities" she said fitting her panties on his head

"Chiffon! I think I'm done here!" Tony said nervously struggling "I had my punishment, I can go now"

"But you haven't had MY punishment" she put one finger on his chest and trailed down slowly "You're too cute when people like you are like this" she said

"Chiffon, Uh I think you'd better stop" Tony said fake laughing, she grabbed his belt buckle

"What's the matter? Girls just wanna have fun" she 'smiled' then kneeling to his waist level, she undid the belt and unzipped his pants pulling them down. He had wore digi-camo boxers

"Uh, I advise if you didn't do anything" he said "Ticy! Help me!"

"Sorry, I kinda want to see you beg Chiffon to stop" Ticy replied giggling, and Elizabeth chuckled at the sight

"Chiffon you big tease, Do what you must" Tony said calmly

Chiffon stood back up to eye level "Then you don't mind if I do this" she said leaning towards his face, she kissed him. She held it there for a while "_What...Thats..._" She continued to hold the kiss

"Chiffon, you can stop now. Chiffon?" Ticy said feeling a tad jealous

Chiffon held it for 10 more long seconds, she leaned off "Your full of surprises, aren't you Tony" she calmly said

"I try" he replied looking at her intently "Can you cut me down now?" She activated her volt weapon which was a large gauntlet with clawed fingers, she swung at the poles cutting them clean "Thank you Madam President" he commented pulling up his pants the walking over to his jacket, he took the panties off and place them in his pocket "The girls threw my shirt into the water" he said pointing to the pool, sure enough his shirt was floating in the water "It doesn't matter, I can always get a new one. Madam President, as you were" he commented putting his jacket on and walking out

"Did I miss something?" Elizabeth asked

"What happened?" Ticy asked a similar question

"That man...has a pure heart" she commented deactivating her weapon "He is no ordinary person" she said walking out the door

"I'm confused" Ticy commented turn to Elizabeth

"So am I" she replied

**Outside**

Tony walked down the sidewalk shirtless, It suited him. When he took a step and large rock hit him dead center of the chest, he fell in to his back and layed there "There is only one person I know that can manipulate earth; Patrick" Tony said still laying there

"You always know when we are around, Brother" Patrick said walking around the corner "This realm seems to be clean of Impure"

"You got that right, It wasn't hard to find you" Jesse said walking out of the shadows in the other direction

"Without those monsters you were pretty damn easy to find" Kyle stated walking in the direction of the other two

"It's nice you too" Tony commented laying there "Brother Jesse, Brother Patrick, and Brother Kyle welcome to this realm" he said getting up

"Where's your shirt Taylor Laltner?" Jesse asked

"Bitch please! 'Jacob' doesn't have shit on me! And I'm just too sexy for my shirt!" Tony flex

"Calm down there boy, anyways we are here to bring you home" Kyle said

"I know you are, but do you remember our agreement?" Tony asked brushing himself off

"Yes, if we choose to answer your question we'll ignore the duel" Jesse spoke

"The question is 'Who are the best in the Brotherhood'" Tony asked

"We are choosing the duel regardless, and we want to know if you gotten sloppy after a few months" Patrick added

"You know you cannot best me; The Spirit of the North!" Tony boasted

"Three on one, The Elite 4 sparring togather. Sounds interesting" Jesse said smuggingly

"Remember what happened the last time Brother, he bested the three of us with one blow" Kyle added

"He had went into Guardian mode" Patrick commented

"Then let's make sure he doesn't go straight into Guardian mode" Jesse said

"You initialized Guardian mode didn't you" Tony asked

"Before we confronted you of course, now prepare to defend yourself" Jesse shouted

"Bring it!" Tony said sating in a defensive posture

**I'm sorry I just had to do that Makarov monologue, I play MW3 like no tomorrow. And I think I'm the only one that see's Mark Walburg in Marakov. for some reason I keeping thinking that everytime I see Makarov, and Mark Walburg vice versa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Piece to Peace**

**I kinda feel I bombed it here, so if you have a comment please review**

**Pandora Training Center**

Satelizer and Rana had been fighting Creo and Arent for a while, Kazuya was knock unconcience laying across the floor. Attia just stood by and watched

***CRASH*** the wall broke with someone flying through it, it was Tony. Tony hit the wall with such force it made a crater

"Brothers! We need to move fast if we are to make sure he doesn't get into guardian mode!" Jesse said walking throught the hole in the wall with two others

"What the...Who are they?" Satelizer asked hilding her volt weapon

"I am not sure, Your assumptions are as good as mine" Rana replied

"What's going on here?" Creo asked

"You've gotten better, I really wasn't expecting that kind of attack from the three of you..." Tony said walking from the crater "...but this is where I draw the line!"

The girls looked at Tony intently as he was bleeding from the head, then looked at the other three

"Looks like we have a show, Brothers! Let's put on a good show" Jesse commented

The other two smiled confidently, then disappeared in a blur. Tony stood there and waited "Using Ghost Speed against an opponent like me? How insulting!" He too disappeared into a blur, the girls watched in surprise

Tony was struck three times; once in his face, another in the ribs, and behind his legs. he fell to the floor "It wasn't Ghost Speed, it was; Phantom Speed!" Patrick told him appearing over him, Kyle appeared beside Patrick

Tony laughed "You have gotten better, but I still come out on top; Spectre Speed!" He disappeared instantaiously

"No way!" Arnet watched as Tony disappeared

"Shit!" The two went back to back "Just when we had him!" Patrick commented

"Correction; you never had me" Tony commented beside Patrick, Patrick swung and Kyle did the samething. He has gone allowing the other to hit each other with their elbows

"Watch it!" Patrick demanded

"Speak for yourself!" Kyle commented

"Uh, brothers!" Jesse called out

"WHAT!" The two said in unison

Before Jesse could answer he was kicked in the chin, Tony had his leg out while standing on the other "Sweet chin music!" He commented as Jesse fell back, he disappeared again

"He moves too fucking fast!" Attia commented

"Fu~ck! Guardian mode activate!" Patrick shouted then earth started to coated him in armor, the earth was the color of Black. It faded his clothes to the color, and his puple

"Guardian mode activate!" Kyle shouted, water covered him. The color of the water was bright yellow, his body rippled like water everytime he moved, his clothes changed along with his eye color

"Guardian mode activate!" Jesse said getting up, fire engulfed his entire body, the flames were red. His clothes the same as the other two, their color of the guardians

"What in the hell is this?! Creo asked with widened eyes

"What's happening?" Rana asked

Satelizer stood with a horrofic look on her face "Those boys...those boys aren't from here"

The three stood in a triangle back to back; Red, Yellow, and Black. The only thing missing from there was White "Even then you cannot best me" Tony commented behind the trio

The trio turned around launch a blast of their specific element, Tony stood there confidently. The fire, water, and earth was stopped by a walled surface; Air "You bastard!" Kyle commented

"He stopped it!" Arnet stateded

The earth element broke through the aired wall, after all it was the complete opposite of it "Air cannot best earth!" Patrick commented

"Put enough force into it; it'll break like glass!" Tony replied dodging it "We are; The Elite 4! The Brotherhood best! We are equal in strengh, but this is where it ends; Guardian mode activate!" Tony shouted as wind picked up and surrounded him, his clothes bleached to White and the color of his puple

"It is too late to answer the question?" Jesse asked admitting defeat

"Does our agreement say something about that?" Tony asked as wind swirled around him

"The answer is; The Elite 4!" Kyle jumped in

"Correct!" Tony replied deactivating guardian mode, the other boys sighed in relief

"How was the show girls?" Alexis asked the girls, she wore her old Brotherhood Colonel's uniform; it was a grey naval uniform with a cloak over top of it. It had been around her back to reveil the uniform, It had blue details and a stripe down the side of the pants. There was a symbol on the right side of her shoulder; a sword pointing downwards with a pair wings in the background

"Ms. Alexis? What are you wearing?" Attia asked

"Uh...I...um" Satelizer studdered

"It was magnificant!" Rana replied cheerfuly "I didn't think such power existed! I am truely honor to be in you presence; Guardians"

"Kolt 45! You were recorded dead" Jesse commented

"Point four five! Back from the dead I see" Patrick added

"It's not everyday we see a ghost!" Kyle said jokingly

"You of all people would be here" Kolt said "Wherever Tony is, you are too" she grinned ignoring Attia's question

"Of course, he is our Brother!" Jesse quickly replied "Isn't that right, sister"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a fasinating reunion" Attia called out catching her attention

"What _exactly_ are you doing here?" Kolt asked

"To teach these two a lesson of course" Attia pointed to Rana and Satelizer

"Tony, aren't you going to do something?" Kolt asked turning to him

"I said I won't do anything, but my brothers might" Tony said smuggingly

Jesse nodded "Listen shorty, I don't appreciate people giving other people a lesson. It goes to show how low you are!" He turned to the three girls

"Shorty! Why you!" Attia frowned "Girls!"

"Right!" Creo and Arnet replied activating their volt weapons and darting towards Jesse, he just stood there ready to fight. The last thing anyone expect was Chiffon to be in between them

"Stop right there!" She called out

"_Holy shit! She moved so fast I didn't even see her standing there a second ago!_" Jesse thought standing in a defensive posture

"Ms. Chiffon!" Attia called "What are you doing here?"

"Pandora aren't strictly to fight one another or foreign visitors, regardless of the reason! Don't try and tell me you aren't aware of the school rules" she replied

"Brother, stand down!" Tony ordered

He sighed "Yes Commander, I'll stand down"

"I'm not going to let some foriegners push us around, especially not some underclassmen!" Arnet stepped around Chiffon and darted towards Satelizer

She swung her scythe which was blocked by Ticy's volt weapon; a large blade similar to Cloud's buster sword

"Don't disobey the president! Knock it off now!" She demanded

"Damn it Ticy, Not you too!" She said "If you don't get out of the way your going to get hurt" she stepped back and swung again

Tony and Chiffon moved at the same time hitting her in two different spots. The power level of the two was felt throughout the center, Tony had got her gut open palm, and Chiffon had hit her in the back. "I advise you didn't do anything rash" Tony commented, he had taken the place where Ticy stood

"Sorry, But we really have to insist!" Chiffon said holding her hand as if she back handed her. Arnet blacked out with Tony catching her

"_Damn, Tony was the one to show no mercy once, but this girl...she is just as fierce_" Kolt thought

"What...what was that?! They moved to fast I didn't even see them move!" Attia said to herself

"What an attack! Not one but two attacks, and Arnet was finished!" Creo stated "Siobhan's illusion turn is unstoppable, It's no wonder she's first in out year!"

"_Tony was the best soldier we had in our company! Maybe in the entire Brotherhood"_ Kyle thought looking at Tony's emotionless "_Even before his promotion from a Recruit straight to Commander! He might as well be a General!_"

"So what now, do you still want to continue this?" Chiffon turned her head

"Alright I give up" Attia replied calmly

"_I kinda want to see Tony fight this Siobhan chick_" Patrick thought looking at his Commander

Creo took Arnet from Tony and walked out following Attia "Satelizer, Please take Kayuza to the nurses office as soon as you can okay" Chiffon said

"Do not worry Ms. Chiffon, I will make sure he arrives with maximum haste!" Rana quickly replied

"Very well then, just as long as he's taken care of...Tony, I wish to speak with you privately" Chiffon explained

"Right away Madam President" Tony nodded

"I will not let you down ma'am!" Rana saluted "Now where did he run off too?" She looked around

"You three boys come with me, let's see if I can get you enrolled here" Kolt turned around

"Right away Colonel" Jesse replied making her sigh, the three boys followed behind her

Satelizer carried Kazuya towards the exit, and Ran following behind

"_Who is that woman?_" Jesse asked turning to Chiffon "_If I didn't know any better; Tony was matched evenly_"

Tony followed Chiffon out the door.

**Roof tops**

"Now that your 'Brothers' are here what are you going to do next?" Chiffon asked leaning on the railing

"Seeing as how your 'Chain of command' is fucked up, we might as well help combat the Nova" Tony replied looking out towards the city

"That was one incident, If I haven't been there you ghosts would have injured the girls" Chiffon explained

"Can I ask something of you then, from a leader to another leader" Tony turned his attention to Chiffon

"Does it have to do with the second years?" She asked

"Why don't you end the hostilies between you pandoras?" Tony asked

"That's something I can't answer if I wanted too" she admitted

Tony sighed "It may not be long before your peaceful days come to an end. This is no time for pandora to fight one another, something terrible may be just ahead that threatens you all, then you realize what you have once it's gone" Tony quoted

"Very well, I'll put an end to the hostilities" Chiffon said walking over to his side "I'll do it for you" she hugged him

"Don't do it for me, do it for the future" Tony assured her "We'll be one the sidelines if something happens, We'll intervene when it does" Tony returned the hug "I'll do it for you Madam President"

"Don't do it for me, do it for the future" she commented

"Foolish girl" he quietly said, Chiffon looked up at him. He looked down at her. Tony leaned in for a kiss, she backed off a little "Sorry, too soon?" He asked "Never mind that, I'll..." He was interupted by Chiffon pulling him towards her and finallly kissed him.

They held the kiss or a while, they both slowly leaned off each other "You have that 'spark'" she commented sincerely

"Uh, what?" Tony was confused, she pulled him back again for another kiss.

"_WTF! This isn't happening, or is it!_" He mentally asked, he felt something inside light up for a second

She pushed him back to his ass "Nobody is to find out about this!" She demanded

"Ok, sure. Anything for you Madam President" he replied rubbing the bottom of his lip "_I felt something though, was it that 'spark'?_"

She walked off leaving Tony confused, he headed back to his dorm

**Tony's Dorm**

"You can't be serious!" Tony defended

"Sister Marget thinks it's a wonderful idea!" Kolt said "After all she doesn't want to confuse the Ghosts with the other students"

"Just like old times Brother" Jesse commented laying on his bed

"Yeah, maybe you can show us around tommorrow" Kyle added sitting on a hammick

"Or go around meeting girls" Patrick said doing push ups on a mat

"I hate you boys!" Tony said

"You love us boys!" Jesse assured him

"Whatever! Jesse, Off!" Tony pointed to a spot on the floor

"Fine, I expect a bed though" Jesse explained getting off Tony's bed

"Sister Marget is arranging something but for now you'll have to arrange your own thing" Kolt answered "I got things to do, so see ya" She waved and closed the door

"I'm exausted, I'm going lay down for a bit" Tony said planting his face in the pillow

"So what did that girl want?" Jesse asked, no answer "Tony?" Jesse pulled back his head, he was sleeping "You may he the best of us, but even someone like you has their limit" he commented "You guy's alright where you are?"

"Of course!" Kyle gave a thumbs up "Patrick?" Patrick was sleeping already, past out on the mat.

"I'll sleep here on the floor" he said pointing down, the ghosts have settled in. Jesse layed down on the floor, looking at the ceiling "Brother Kyle" he quietly called

"What's up?" Kyle replied

"A thought just occured to me; How are we going to get back?" Jesse just remembered

The silence was defeating in more ways than one "...Fuck" he said

**It seems kinda short, what could I have done better? For those who don't know I'm on episode 8 and I plan to make Chiffon apart in the Pandora queen contest, are there any suggestions? ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

**Please review on how you feel so far into the story would be very much appreiated. And it could be better thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Dances, Parties, and keys to Mastermind Plots**

**Lunchtime**

Tony sat with his newly enrolled brothers and a few other students; Hiiragi, Arthur, and Kazuya. Jesse, Kyle, and Patrick's uniform were the name as Tony's, the only difference was the style of jacket. Jesse had a leather with gold detail's, Kyle and Patrick both had blaizers.

"Prom? What's that?" Kazuya asked

"Seriously? A prom is a dance party" Jesse replied "I wouldn't mind going with a girl or two" stated staring at Hiiragi

Hiiragi blushed "It's a yearly event we have where all the student's gather in the auditorium and dance the night away. I'm really looking forward to it" She explained staring back at Jesse, Jesse then looked away blushing

"It used to be only that the upperclassmen can attend, but now they're letting the first years come too" Arthur added

"It's designed to strengthen the bonds between existing partners, or to provide the opportunity to find someone sutible. This was why they originally had it, but it really serves as a chance for everyone to take a break and have some fun" Hiiragi stated

"Yeah, but your forgeting the best part; The Pandora Queen Contest!" Arthur added

"Pandora Queen?" Kazuya asked

"Please, The only queen there is, is the one and only; Madam President Chiffon Fairchild!" Tony commented

"Why, do you like her or something?" Patrick asked darting his eyes towards him

"I didn't say that" Tony defended darting back

"It kinda sounded like you do" Jesse backed up Patricks statement "Right Kyle?"

"I'm staying out of this one" he replied lowering himself in his chair, he pointed shyly

Tony gave that 'devious grin' of his, it was clear he was planning something "I didn't say anything like that" he calmly said, everybody felt a 'dark' aura that shrouded him as he stared intently at Patrick and Jesse

"Ah-Of course you didn't! W-why would we make up such an assumption?" Jesse explained nervously

"Yeah, we would never do such a thing!" Patrick sweat dropped at his grin

"Excellent, Now we understand each other" Tony said reverting back to normal "What about this pandora queen contest"

Arthur and Hiiragi felt nervous after his grin "W-Well, it's a beauty pagent thay happen's at the end of the evening, the winner is determind by votes from the students. Last year it was Ms. Elizabeth that won the title" Hiiragi explained

"Given your beauty and natural grace, I can't think of anyone more deserving the title queen, she definatly looks the part" Arthur commented

"Natural Grace? Ha, G~~~AAA~~~~YYY!" Tony called out hold his hands beside his lips, Jesse reacted by hitting the back of his head

"Have you forgotten what you said Brother; we want to avoid a confrontation!" Jesse told him gritting his teeth

"If it helps, she IS beautiful!" Tony commented rubbing his head. Elizabeth heard this, she turned her head and smiled, She got up and left with her limiter Andre.

"Yeah, you're right" Kazuya commented as she left "She really is beautiful isn't she"

"Careful, you better not let 'you know who' catch you gawking" Arthur said getting in his face, Hiiragi decided to do the same

"How are things between you and the Untouchable Queen?" Hiiragi asked

"Heel you two, there's no need to get up in his face" Kyle pulled them back

"Fine I guess" he told him "_actually things have been pretty tense since the other night, I've hardly had a chance to talk to her_" he mentally said

"So he says" Tony leaned in beside him sounding childish

"Heel!" Jesse pulled his collar

**Pool Area**

Elizabeth layed on the lawn chair set up in the area, she was deep in thought

"Really Elizabeth?! Your not going to do anything about Satelizer and Tony!" Attia asked

She opened her eyes "Well, both our fifth ranked and fourth ranked were unable to handle her"

"Sorry" Arnet apologized

"And that ghost is clearly a lot stronger than he looks, you saw it for yourselves. We've no choice but to face facts, their abilities are greater than the power we possess" Elizabeth assured them, Ingrid got out of the water

"Now that his brothers are here, there's no way you can touch him, but are trying to say you'll admit defeat against Satelizer?" Ingrid asked

"Rather than think of terms of Victory or Defeat, Let's focus on the previously unknown powers you force these two to demonstraight" Elizabeth undress, handed them to Andre and walked over to the edge of the pool "The posibility of those powers, are of great interest to me" she jumped in the water and remembered the conversation she had with Chiffon the previous night

_"I am reminded of what was told to me; It may not be long before our peaceful days come to an end. This is no time for pandora to fight one another, something terrible may be looming just ahead that threatens us all" Chiffon said_

_"Your saying we need to preserve our fight potential? That's so typical of you" Elizabeth commented_

_"This doesn't come from me, it comes from the ghost. Oh and if you think of dealing with Tony; I'll end you personally! Let me handle the situation with the ghosts, this is a presidential order" Chiffon assured her_

"Based on everything I've seen and heard, that ghost is extremly powerful. Like I said before; What are you going to do about it?" Ingrid asked

"Presidential orders are; not to touch or manipulate the ghost, As for Satelizer that's a different subject all togather, what I want to know is how exactly are we going to go about punsihing her?" Creo asked

"We seriously have to think of something" Arnet stated

"So you're all going to hang your heads in shame and back down" Attia said stepped in

"I'm staying out of this, It's those ghosts that's your main problem" Ingrid said

"Your not suggesting going against Elizabeth and Chiffon?" Arnet asked

Attia laughed hysterically "You misunderstand me, I was informed of Chiffon's plan to manipulate Tony, and as for Satelizer; We don't have to fight her, there are so many other ways we can teach her a lesson" Atti grinned fiendishly

**Lunchroom**

"Ah Fuck!" Tony called "I can't get out" he was being restrained by Jesse and Patrick, the two held each arm completely straight. One hand was on his wrist and the other on his shoulder

"It takes two people to do this trick, other than that it's really easy" Jesse commented letting him go

"Greetings Guardians" Rana walked over lowering her head to Tony and his Brothers "and Kazuya hello, I've been wondering where you were. I have was searching the entire campus for you" Rana stated

"You were?" Kazuya asked

"I was, I just overheard there was to be some sort of school dance here next week, I would be simply over joyed if the two of is could dance togather" she winked

Everyone sort of gasped "Say wha~~~~~at?" Jesse turned his head

"Oh, have you already invited Satelizer to be your partner for the dance?" Rana asked putting her tray on the table

"Ab...N..." Kazuya tried to say 'no' but was interupted by Jesse

"Of course he did! Why wouldn't he" he nervously said

"Yeah, I mean come on. They're both partners right?" Kyle stated nervously

"What going on Tony?" Hiiragi asked turning to him

"No comment" he quickly replied cocked his head, they ignored his 'twitch'

Rana grabbed both his hands and held them "You must reconsider, you and I are bound to be togather!"

Tony grunted catching their attention and cocked his head multiply times

"How long have you had that twitch?" Arthur asked

Patrick pointed the everyone turned their heads to see Satelizer standing right there "Satelizer!" Kazuya called out

Satelizer gave Rana what seemed like a death glare "Oh wow, would you look at the time" Arthur commented

"Yeah, I just remembered I forgot something I got to do" Hiiragi said as they both got up and left

"Arthur, Hiiragi where are you..." He sighed "Girls, Please don't fight, you know better not to fight" Tony said

"We are not are fighting, unlike Satelizer I happen to know where fighting is appropiate" Rana said challenging her making Satelizer glare back

"Then there is no reason to fight! Since Kazuya is my limiter he should go with me!" Satelizer stated, the two girls had lightning between their eyes. Tony and his brothers stood up willing and ready

"I didn't sign up for this" he commented, he stood up too "I'm sorry Rana. The truth is I didn't ask Satelizer yet, I was going to ask her once I seen her" Kazuya admitted

"So you have decided, then I have no choice but to accept defeat" Rana told him

"There wasn't a victory to began with" Tony commented

"However, I'm am not the one to give up that easily" she said ignoring his comment and walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek

"Dear god!" Satelizer commented aloud, Rana give him a wink and walked cheerfully. Satelizer looked jealous, Kazuya held his hand over his cheek looking red. "Kazuya, I'll let you know what time to picked me for prom. Don't be late" She said walking off

"Y-yeah, I'll be there!" Kazuya replied, he picked up his tray and left. Tony sat back down along with Jesse, Kyle, and Patrick

"Gentlemen, Do you remember 'the plan'?" Tony asked putting his hands togather

"Yeah, Step one: Get signed on as Madam President's Bodyguards" Jesse whispered

"You boys aren't busy next week are you?" a voice asked behind Tony "How would you like to do a job for me?"

"Th-That smile!" Jesse said nervously

"Wha-what would you l-like ma'am?" Patrick asked

"Madam President, Boys this is her 'smile'" Tony said "Would you like to speak with me personally?" Tony asked turning around

"He's the only one unaffected by my smile" she thought still smiling, the three boys sunk in their chairs the longer Chiffon 'smiled'. "This is for all of you to hear" she calmly said, the three boy's faces lit up

"I want to make you my bodyguards during prom" she stated

"What a coincidence, We actually wanted to ask you of we can" Tony replied looking straight at her smile

"Excellent! There are no problems then, Ticy and I will be expecting you to pick us up. I would also like to speak with you personally Tony" she said turning around

"Madam President, Boys I'll be back" Tony said following behind, the went around the corner and stood there for a bit. She kissed him quietly

"I would like to make a bet" she said closely to his face

"Oh? What's the wager?" Tony asked

"My life" she replied

"Of course it is, Things will work out then" he mentally stated "What's the terms"

"If something happens to me, I win" she said

"If something doesn't, I win" he said

"Right, The loser has to do something for the winner regardless of the situation" she said smiliing

"I accept these terms" he smiled confidently

She left giving him a kiss, Tony walked back "Either way Madam President you will win" he grinned

"So what was that about?" Jesse asked

"Brothers, we go foward with the plan!" He replied

**Chiffon**

"Ticy, we go foward with the plan" Chiffon told her

"Are you sure about this? I'm kinda skeptical" Ticy said

Chiffon sighed "You shouldn't be, I planned for it"

_Flashback_

**_Earlier, Pool Area_**

_"Attia, I have a plan" Chiffon said confidently_

_"Plan? Whay exactly are you planning?" Attia said_

_"During prom, I'll have the ghosts as my bodyguards" she said_

_"Why, you're fully capable of handling yourself" Attia protested_

_Chiffon ignored her statement "There will be an attempt on my life, Tony and his team will be forced step in" _

_"Where are you going with this?" Attia asked_

_"I'll make a bet with Tony if something happens, which obiviously will making Tony lose our bet" Chiffon explained_

_"This will make Tony think he failed you, Chiffon, where do you come up for such a thing" Attia commended_

_"I watched a couple of movies lately" Chiffon commented_

_**Tony's dorm, sametime**_

_"Gather 'round Brothers!" Tony gestured to come_

_"What is it now?" Jesse asked putting on a t-shirt, his muscle tone wasn't all that different from Tonys_

_"I have come up with a plan, a plan that'll show how determined we are" Tony grinned putting his hands togather covering his mouth and laying his chin on his thumbs_

_"Not another one of your 'plans'" Kyle put in quotations_

_"Let's hear him out" Patrick commented_

_"Simple; We 'kill' the president" Tony said hiding the grin, but his eyes were giving the same look_

_"Define 'kill'" Jesse asked sitting beside him_

_"I have no doubt in mind that they'll plan something that'll make a fool of us. We just don't know when, I'm thinking maybe around the time of prom" Tony explained lowering his hands "So we will stage an 'assassination' attempt that'll fail, that'll end differently"_

_There was a knock on the door, The boys turned to face it "Someone's here" Jesse said_

_"It's our inside crew, Send them in" Tony ordered "By the way; We want to avoid a confrontation!"_

_Flashback ends_

The members ot the Elite 4 all wore the same uniform; Coats with a MOLLE Plate Carrier Vest sitting over top, Black 'Door Knocker' Gloves, Black BDU Pants, Black Tactical Knee Pads, Black combat boots, and a maroon beret. Tony is never without a trench coat, Jesse had a leather vest, and the other two just had regular dress coats. They had the symbol of spades on the left shoudler and the canadian flag on the right.

Chiffon and Ticy were dressed; Chiffon wore a white roman style dress, and Ticy wore a red velvet ball gown. "They should be here soon" Ticy said putting on a pearl necklace

The were three loud knocks on the door to their room "Their here!" Chiffon called walking of to the door, she opened it and seen Tony wearing the tactical gear.

"Madam President, Ghost Service is here" Tony greeted

She looked at the suited up Tony; Maroon Beret, Trench Coat, Vest, Gloves, etc. She eyed him head to toe "Tony..." Chiffon said softly then lost her words, Seeing Tony in uniform was turning her into a gitty schoolgirl watching a jock workout

"Let's go" he cocked his head, Ticy noticed Chiffon was lost

"Thank you, President let's go" Ticy told her friend

"Oh...right...let's go" she said coming back, she walked out and seen one individual wearing the same gear holding back a large crowd

"'Jack' and 'Jill' are in motion" Tony held his finger to a wire coming from his right ear, Tony had a loaded weapon holstered his in tact belt; a Glock 18

"Jack and Jill? I wonder who's who?" Ticy commented

They walked down to the stairs then outside, There was three other members waiting "Diamond Formation" Tony ordered, Tony took the front, Jesse had the left, patrick was the rear, and Kyle had the right. Chiffon and Ticy were in the middle, They headed towards the party.

"Who are those guys?" A random limiter asked

"I don't know but that's Student Presidet Chiffon Fairchild; The Unmatched Smiling Monster!" Anther replied

"Do they have a death wish or something?" The questions whispered through out the crowd of people that watched

Tony entered a building nearby with Chiffon and Ticy following behind, Kyle and Patrick stood at the entrance and Jesse stood inside at the door.

"We are here, are you ready?" Chiffon said to Tony who was standing behind Ticy

"Your safety is all that matters to me Madam President" Tony assured her

"Indeed, now let's go" she said walking into a door. There she seen Kolt, Yumi, and Elise sitting at a table drinking wine "Tony, why are you wearing that?" Yumi asked as he followed behind

"Madam President Orders" Tony replied

"I asked him to be my bodyguard for this evening" she calmly said, she had a different motive "I certainly hope we get through festivities without incident" of course it was a lie. Yumi, Elise, Kolt, and Tony turned to her.

"_There's something off about all this, they look like they're all hiding something_" Ticy thought looking at the the teachers

"The current average is roughly 5 or 6 sending to the nurses office" Elise turned her head to the crowd "_Maybe even more considering what's going to happen_"

"Siobhan? Will Sister Margret be joining us this evening?" Yumi asked "_Things will hit a snag if she is_"

"She was invited, but never responded" Chiffon replied

"I see, I was worried about that" she said concernedly

"What do you mean?" Ticy asked

"There's been an increase of dimensional fluctuations that's way beyond anything we've seen before" Yumi commented

"When did this start?" Ticy asked

"Does it have any relation to the appearence of the Nova?" Chiffon also asked

"We have no Idea" Kolt replied

"Sister Margret has been taking dealings with the Military and Chevalier concering this very issue" Elise explained

"I suggest we take time to enjoy the party on her behalf" Yumi stated

"Whatever you say Ma'am, we'll do our absolute best" Chiffon commented

"_Of course we will_" Tony mentally said "_Until shit hits the fan_"

"Yumi and I are going for a walk" Kolt said

"Let's go Alexis" Yumi replied

"Which reminds me; I entered in the Pandora Queen contest. Let's go Tony" Chiffon stated

"Madam President" Tony nodded "'Jack' is moble" Tony radioed

"So I'm 'Jill'" Ticy said to herself

"Ticy, whatever happen's tonight; Don't panic" Elise told her

"_Does she know? If she does, how much of it_?" Ticy thought looking concerned "Alright"

**Outside**

"We are in position" Jesse radioed

"Here's where step 5 comes into place" Kyle commented beside Jesse

_Flashback_

_"Girls, so glad you can make" Tony greeted Yumi, Elise and Kolt_

_"Alexis told us, what's your plan?" Yumi asked_

_"Step 1: Get signed on as Chiffon's bodyguards. Step 2: Pick them up. Step 3: Get into position. Step 4: wait. and the tricky part Step 5: 'Killing' the President" Tony explained_

_"That's not the entire plan is it?" Elise asked_

_"No, Here's what I need from you guys..." Tony started_

_Flashback ends_

Chiffon walked backstage getting ready for the contest "_Things are going smoothly so far_"

_Flashback_

_"What'll happen?" Attia asked_

_"When I get on stage the attempt on my life will happen during the contest" Chiffon said 'smiling'_

_"When your on stage?" Attia looked away_

_"Yes" Chiffon replied_

_"What if it fails?" Ticy asked over hearing the conversation_

_"It won't" Chiffon said turning her head 'smiling' "I want Attia to find someone willing to do the attempt" _

_Flashback ends_

Tony watched on the side line, Attia Simmons just had went up. "Lesson for the day; a woman's appeal doesn't rest solely on the size of her bust. Learn it well boys!" She said posing on her knees looking back

"Damn rights" Tony said to himself

Jesse overheard this "Shut up, you lolicon bastard!" He radioed

"A man can look too" Tony radioed

"Not on someone who looks like a child!" Jesse shot

"No comment" Tony shot back

"You sick Fuck!" Jesse finished

Tony turned around, he seen Satelizer and Rana talking, he ignored them both and noticed Chiffon wasn't around

"Now coming to the stage is entry number 14; The yet to be nicknamed myserious transfer student, Second year; Rana Linchen" she stood there cheerfully

"God damn..." Jesse radioed

"Quiet you dirty dog!" Tony radioed back

The cword went wild after she winked, Tony stare intently at Rana "_God damn indeed_" he thought

"And now entry number 15; wait whats this? It's...It's the untouchable queen! That's right! Give it up for Second Year; Satelizer el Brigette" the announcher called as she walked out

"What did he say?" A student asked

"I'm seeing, I just can't believe the Untouchable Queen is doing it!" Another replied, the spot light went on. She was dead silent and so was the crowd

A person wearing a Black BDU layed towards the ledge positioning a rifle, the person wore a balacavla with the eyes showing, it was a woman. She was on top of the rooftops nearby

"Oh my, now I think I've seen everything" Elise commented

"That's strange, up until now she'd never attended the social events we've held here at school" Ticy explained

"It's because of Kazuya Aoi of course" a voice called, the two girls turned their attention to the voice

"Sis-sister Margret" Elise studdered

"I believe Satelizer has found herself and excellent partner" she commented

"_Shit, Tony's plan will surely fail_" Elise mentally thought

"_Chiffon's may or may not fail, depending on the circumstances_" Ticy thought

"Heh, She's frozen in place out there. She does have a chance against Attia standing still like that" a person commented "She's gonna have problems with the crowd soon"

The crowd watch intently as Satelizer look innocent up on stage "She's incredible!" A person called out

"Yeah, and she look's so innocent up there" the person beside her

"The Untouchable is normally so merciless and terrifing, no appears to be demierant and fagile. She's a torn of force!" The same person said making the crowd go wild again

She walked off stage, and The annoucher continued "And there is one more person. Entry number 16...No Fucking way!" The annoucher annouced "It's been an eventful night everybody, now welcome the Unmatched Smiling Monster; Chiffon Fairchild!" He said making Chiffon walk on stage

Tony radioed "'Jack' is on the hill, I repeat 'Jack' is on the hill"

Chiffon wore ACU camo pants, and an olive drab tank top with a red star in the center of it. She held an assualt right on her shoulder staring intently at the crowd "So how did I do boss?" She asked

"Prefect!" A voice replied in a scottish accent

The crowd was dead for about a minute "So thats where my acu camo pants went" Tony commented. Someone cried out "Yeah!" Then the crowd just went loud and wild.

"_Here is comes!_" She thought

"Get ready, here it comes!" Jesse said holding a riot shield

Tony noticed a couple of glares coming from a roof, he took a couple of minutes to process it. The annoucher had something in his pocket, he was going to do the attempt on Chiffon by Attia's orders

"Madam President!" Tony called out running on stage, the annoucher turned around; he thought he was caught. Tony pushed Chiffon to the ground and took her place, Tony cocked his head forcefully. Chiffon looked at Tony with blood spilling out of his head and fell to the ground. The crowd fell silent, as Tony hit the floor.

"TOO~~~~NNNYYY~~~~~!" Chiffon called out

Jesse ran out holding the riot shield with Kyle at his side "Madam President, let's go na..." Before Kyle could finish he was shot dead center of the chest hitting the vest, he got up and grabbed Chiffon pulling her behind the shield

"Let's go!" Jesse called out, another bullet hit the shield cracking it "Fuck!"

Patrick pulled Tony's lifelss body off stage by the vest, the crowd hit the floor by the sounds of gun fire.

_Isn't that going a bit far!_" Ticy thought

"_A slendid show indeed_" Sister margret mentally commented

Elise got up and ran out the door

"Attia! What did you do!?" Ingrid asked laying down

"I didn't do anything! That wasn't apart of the plan!" She admitted laying across the ground

Yumi wore her Pandora uniform and confronted the gunman by putting her volt weapon against the woman's back

_Flashback_

_"...I want to to help me plan this out" Tony said_

_"What would you like?" Yumi asked_

_"You and Kolt will 'go for a walk' and ready the attempt" Tony explained_

_"So why am I here?" Elise asked_

_"You'll look after my 'injuries' Docter" he sighed "You probably don't agree with this plan"_

_"Actually, all the third years talk about is that damn heirarchy!" Yumi commented_

_"They keep going on about the 'punishments'" Elise said_

_"Since Chiffon is the head for the third years, they'll realize their mistake" Kolt added "Especially going up against Tony"_

_"Toying with her is like toying with the third years, I just don't like that your also toying with her feelings" Yumi admited_

_"Thy will be done" Tony commented "If we are to end the battle between the second years and third years successfully, we must do what's in our power to do so"_

_"Tony, you could start a civil war if you tried hard enough" Jesse commented_

_"It's not trying if I do" Tony said smuggingly "But I won't go that far"_

_"You devious fuck!" Elise smiled calmly_

_"We are to convene afterwards, oh and; Don't aim for the head" he strictly said_

_Flashback ends_

Tony woke up in the nurse office, he was wearing a hospital gown and bandages covering his head and eyes "What happened, that last thing I remember was pushing Chiffon to the ground" he stated

"You were shot in the head!" Jesse said sitting on the chair beside the bed

"Yeah, you hit the floor afterwards" Patrick commented leaning on the wall

"Don't worry, Madam President is alright" Kyle added

Chiffon and Ticy walked in the room with Elise "Tony!" Chiffon called out running to his side

"Madam President, Are you alright?" Tony asked, he couldn't see because of the bandages

"You saved me!" She hugged him forcefully "I thought I lost you!"

Tony looked around in whisp vision, Ticy had a concerned look while everyone else had the look of '_you devious fuck_'. "Relax Madam President, It's going to take a lot more than a 'normal' bullet to kill me" Tony assured her returning the hug

"Had it been a ghost round, you surely would have died" Jesse commented

He turned his head not making eye contact, although he felt he did "Look's like you better go and give him some rest Chiffon" Elise said

She left tearing up, Ticy followed behind and left.

"Now we wait for the other two" Tony commented, after a good long wait two people walked in. Yumi was holding the gunman by a pair of handcuffs

"Sorry we're late, I had to make sure it was clear before we came" Yumi said

"I thought I strictly told you; NOT TO AIM FOR THE HEAD, Kolt!" Tony said sounding irritated

Yumi pulled off the balacavla, sure enough it was Alexis Kolt "I couldn't help it" she admitted

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure about this?" Yumi radioed_

_"Yeah, Tony ordered for me to do it" Kolt said positioning herself_

_"Is it too late to back out of this?" Yumi asked_

_"'Jack' is on the hill, I repeat 'Jack' is on the hill" Tony radioed_

_"Now it's too late" Kolt said shouldering the rifle and aiming, she pulled out a mirror and flashed it. She aimed the scope's cross at Chiffon's forehead. She smiled and sqeezed the trigger slowing, She was pushed and Tony quickly took her place. Kolt felt the recoil of the rifle and seen Tony cock his head. She turned and fired at Kyle's chest, then to Jesse's head. She picked up the rifle and left, She felt something pressure of something sharp behind her_

_Flashback ends_

"Because of you; I have a major headache!" He said Yumi uncuffed her, Kolt just ignored his comment "Everybody, the plan was a complete success" he commented


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Explainations**

**Pool Area**

Attia fell to the floor, Chiffon stood over her and activated her Volt weapon "I thought I told you not to do anything rash!" She stated furiously

"I didn't do it! I swear! I had the announcer that was going to do it!" Attia admitted feeling deafeated

"Then who was it if it wasn't him, who hired a gunman!" Chiffon asked

"The one and only who got shot of course" A voice called out

"Sis-Sister Margret!?" Attia asked "What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Creo asked

"If it was him, then why did he do it?" Arnet also asked

"Of course; the bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when 'the world' cries for vengeance, the lies spread like a wildfire..." Attia explained remembering what Tony told her

"What are you talking about?" Chiffon asked tilting her head, she could help but feel betrayed

"Don't you get it; if the school finds out we planned something like this, the fingers will be pointed at us. His plan 'the big lie' will have people to 'believe' it. The rest of the school 'the world', and when the fingers are pointed they'll ask why haven't the teachers done anything, they'll retaliate in 'vengeance' making more 'lies' spreading 'like a wildfire'" Attia explained

"That was the original plan" Sister Margret admitted

"Oh" Chiffon said softly "I see"

"...We third years think we ALONE dicate the course of history...the history of this school" Attia commented " and all it takes is 'the will' of a single man"

"That boy...no...that leader; is unbreakable" Sister Margret commented

"How did you find out it was him" Arnet asked

"He told me about his plan" she replied

_Flashback_

_"Sister Margret?" Tony called opening the door to her office_

_"Tony, What's up?" Sister Margret asked_

_"I have a plan; It's regarding the third year's heirarchy" Tony said closing the door behind him_

_"What are you planning?" She said turning her full attention to Tony_

_"They take this heirarchy too seriously. I'm planning to disrupt the heirarchy, to the point of civil war" Tony admitted_

_"Could you even pull it off?" She darted her eyes at him_

_"I'll tell you what I told Attia; All warfare is based on deception, For years the Nova has made the world a battlefield. The leaders talk, while your sisters and daughters spill their own blood, but deceit cuts both ways..." Tony explained_

_"What are you implying?" Sister Margret asked_

_"If I carry out my plan I'll make it a lie...The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, And when the world cries for vengeance, the lies spread like a wildfire" Tony said smuggingly_

_"Your plan, It'll point fingers at the third years doesn't it" Sister Margret caught on_

_"What do you have to say?" Tony stated grinning_

_"What exaclty were you planning?" She sounded concerned_

_"I think; the third years are planning something that'll put us ghosts on center stage" Tony said_

_"Simply because you ghosts threaten their 'heirarchy', but the queston is what are they planning?" She asked again "Do you think they'll go that far?"_

_"Oh course they will. My plan, will get us ghosts killed" Tony admitted_

_"I thought ghosts can't die?" She asked with widened eyes_

_"We'll sacrifice our lives defending the girls, when really they wanted us dead" Tony ignored her question "They'll have texts, notes, emails, and letters saying they planned for something that'll get us killed somehow. When the school finds out, they'll be the ones to blame" Tony explained "...The fire builds, devouring everything in it's path..."_

_"They'll choose sides afterwards, when the government tries to intervene they'll only get caught in the fire!" Sister Margret said "When a country goes into civil war, other countries will try and intervene..."_

_"Then you what happens next, But I won't do it" Tony said sighing "As much as I want to see them burn, I won't go to extreme measures"_

_"What's plan B?" She asked sighing in relief_

_"Make them point fingers at each other, This is plan B. The school won't realize who it was originally beacuse you won't tell them" Tony said pointing to her "It'll be quite a slendid show"_

_"Rather than having the school point fingers, you'll have the third years do the pointing; Disrupting their heirarchy and questioning who to follow" She explained "I like this plan better than the other one. You have my approval, but if something happens; You'll be the one's the intervene" She stared at him intently_

_"Nobody will know who it originally was, and all it takes it 'the will' of a single man" Tony grinned_

_Flashback ends_

"You knew along?" Arnet asked surprised

"Yes, he had planned for you girls to fight each other..." Sister Margret explained "...Rather than you fight the school all togather"

"Fuck! He's just way too good" Attia admitted

"Chiffon?" Creo called

Chiffon had tears in her eyes "We wanted to play him, but in the end he played us" she sobbed "We walked right into his plan!" She turned around and ran towards the door

"Chiffon!" All the girls called out in unison

"Leave her, I believe she'll go straight to Tony" Sister Margret stated

**Nurses Office**

"We are done here, there shouldn't be any more snags" Tony said taking off the bandages, he looked as if he wasn't harmed

"What now?" Jesse asked

"We should turn to a depressing matter; The Nova" Tony said

"You'll be helping us?" Yumi asked

"Yes, The Nova is a threat to humanity" Tony said looking at Yumi "Anything that threatens humanity will be dealt with and by The Ghost Brotherhood"

"Thank you, We'll need all the help we can get" Elise added

"This is the Brotherhood will, it's our duty to protect humanity from anything inhuman" Tony commented, Kolt smiled at him

Chiffon barged in the room, tears running down her face. Jesse, Kyle, Patrick, and Kolt were gone the moment she barged in leaving Elise and Yumi

"Why?! Why did you do it?!" She asked staring directly at Tony, her tone was clear that she was hurt; Badly

Elise and Yumi walked around her and left pretty quick, Tony looked at her looking smug "Foolish girl, This is who I am" he said. She walked over to his side again and activated her volt weapon "Would you like to kill me wouldn't you?"

"I would most certainly like too!" She said drawing back her arm, tears still running

"I know you would, but what's holding you back?" He asked smuggingly

She turned around not making eye contact, deactivating her volt weapon "Be-because...I...I love you..." She said softly, she finally admitted "I fell for you when...I kissed you that night, I have never met somebody as strong willed as you"

"When I was tied up, If you must know; I wasn't taken seriously when I was a child. I never had a common childhood, I never had friends, family, or even supporters. Now that I have everything I wanted as a child, I still want to be taken seriously" Tony admitted

Chiffon turned back around and walked over to his bedside, she slowly climbed on sitting on his legs in between hers "I take you seriously, You're so strong willed" she calmly said 'smiling'

Tony felt her fingers slowly ride up his thighs, that's when her 'smile' hit him "Uh...Chiffon...dear? Wa-why are you smiling like that?" He nervously asked

"Shhh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh, I'll be gentle" she said still smiling placing one finger on his lips shushing him

**Outside the door**

"Looks like Tony was finally hit by that 'smile'" Jesse commented twirling a sign on his fingers

_(Base ball: Jesse held a ball with Tony's face on it, Chiffon walked up to home plate holding a Kanabo with the words 'Death' written on it)_

"He was hit extremly hard!" Patrick also comment beside Jesse with his hands in his pocket

_(Chiffon positioned herself in a batting lose, Jesse shook his head then nodded)_

"And was sent flying into space!" Kyle said leaning against the wall on the otherside of Jesse

_(Jesse throws the ball, Chiffon's eyes darted towards the ball)_

"It was a home run all the way" Kolt commented beside Kyle

_(Chiffon swings the kanabo, she's hits the ball and off it goes leaving a white trail leading to space)_

"Well, it doesn't more matter anymore. Let's go and leave the two loves birds alone for a bit" Jesse put the sign on the door, it clearly said; Do not disturb! Resting

**Ghost Realm, Brotherhood Lab**

Colonel Nasha walked into Maximus's lab holding two large cups of coffee from Ghost Hortons "Maximus, I just wanted to see...how...you...were...doing" Nasha lost his words, Maximus's lab was a complete mess. There were cans of energy drinks and not just cans, but also cases.

"Hicolonel! IwasjustcheckingwhereIwentwrong!" Maximus answered faster than anyone would

"Yeah, I can see that...Any...conclusions?" Nasha felt hestitant asking anything

"No!" He quickly said "Whydoyoutalktososlow? Whyareyouevenhere? Isthatcoffee?" Maximus trailed off with multiple questions, he quickly grabbed the large coffee and downed it

"Uh...that was mine..." Nasha quietly commented, Maximus only drank black

"Tastedkindasweet, nevermindthat! Colonelcomecheckoutmynewinvention!" Maximus stood up and walked over to a blanket covered contraption, he tripped on a couple of boxes

Nasha noticed it was Hungry Man TV dinners "Have you left this room at all?" Nasha questioned

"Nonotatall! IwastoobusytoleavesoIsleptoverthere!" He pointed getting up

Nasha turned to his chair, there were no beddings, not even a pillow "Have gotten any sleep at all?"

"No! Whoneedssleep! Idon'tneedsleep, Idefinatelydon'tneedsleep!" Maximus replied and pulled the blanket over tripping again

"Is this what you have been working on?" Nasha asked, no answer "Maximus? Maximus are you there" Nasha walked out to the other side of the device, Maximus was sleeping with the blanket that covered the top half of his body, Nasha sighed "Even someone like you has their limits. So this thing is your invention, Looks like a weapon" the colonel put his hand on the device and patted it "If you don't come home soon brothers, we WILL send more, and in greater numbers" he thought about the boys he sent earlier, a several female officers walked in; Commanders

"What can I help you ladies with?" Nasha asked turning to the girls

"Colonel, We would like to to know where Brother Tony is?" One of them asked

"Commanders Lush, Xelion, Haruka, Taka, and Croft. Brother Tony is away on mission" Nasha lied, he didn't want Tony's fellow officers to worry

"Colonel Nasha, You may have taken Kolt's position but we know what your like" Xelion explained, she didn't looked different from Kolt

"Tony had taught us; Deceit cuts both ways" Lush added, she had nice golden long blonde hair

"So where is he" Taka asked, she always had her brown hair in a french braid

"Easy, he may have gotten lost" Nasha admitted only half the story

"What else?" Haruka asked, Haruka was always about black twin tails

"That's only a part the story" Croft added, She was considered Lara Croft because of her resemblance

"I have sent Tony's team after him" Nasha said looking bland

"Any conclusions?" Haruka asked

"Not yet, as you can see Maximus is working really hard on this project" Nasha opened his arms

The girls looked around at the messy office, they turned around and left "Colonel, no more secrets. I'd really hate to have a fellow Commander and Brother not to come home" one of the girls told him

"Commander Taka I can assure you; The Elite 4 will bring back Tony soon. I just don't know how soon" Nasha replied, he felt a sense of failure

**West Genetics, Lunchroom (AGAIN!)**

Tony sat in the usuall spot as always with Patrick and Kyle at his side, the group of 3 couldn't help but over hear a lot of whispers

"Is that him?" One whisper asked

"Yeah, he must be beyond Crazy!" Another whispered replied

"Remember that guy did a bullet to the head, so I'd say he is the most hardcore in that group or made him even crazier" a whisper added

"Tony!" Hiiragi called out, Tony turned to her only to find Jesse at her side

"Brother, How's your head?" Jesse asked "Still in one peice?"

"I still have a headache, what's Hiiragi doing at your side?" Tony asked looking at Hiiragi

"She's kind of my...partner" Jesse stated shyly blushing, Hiiragi blushed as well. They looked away not making eye contact

"OOOOHHHHH! We got a playa over here!" Tony yelled standing up going in between the two of them and wrapping his arms around them.

"Says the person that was with Madam President last night" Kyle commented grinning

"Who have you been talking too!" Tony asked scrunching his face not lifting his arms off of Hiiragi and Jesse

"It's no secret, everyone in the entire school knows about you and Chiffon" Patrick also grinned

"How are you and Chiffon?" Hiiragi asked turning her head, Tony had his head down. The shadow from his hair covered his eyes

"I don't want to talk about" Tony quickly replied blushing

"Uh-huh, So Tony hows you head?" Hiiragi asked

"I just told you I have a headache" Tony replied "Hey, I just noticed Kazuya isn't here"

"Yup, Kazuya went over to to east genetics" Arthur replied walking up behind them

"Arthur, Gansessa how do you do?" Tony greeted turning around

"I must say Tony; being a ghost has it's perks doesn't it" Ganessa said

Tony and the other three had a comical disgusted look, it was clear it was a major transition "If you want to put it that way then be my guest" Jesse added, he sounded sarcastic and nervous about it

"You don't sound enthusiastic about it" Ganessa commented

"Well, To do what we do you must pass a series of exams. Let me tell you those exams were more than just 'hardcore'" Kyle added

"Even for me, those exams were beyond enduring" Tony commented

"Well I'd say; I would make an excellent ghost" Ganessa boasted

The quio took a look at her, then huddled. "Would she make an excellent ghost?" Kyle asked whispering

"Maybe she would" Patrick added also whispering

"We would need to see her in combat first, then I'll say if she would make an excellent ghost" Tony whispered

"Having that said; if she fights better than she boasts then she would make fine soldier" Jesse added

"Soldier?" Ganessa said to herself, Tony overheard this

"We are like a military, Unlike some people we know not to take the heirarchy thing too far" Tony added

"To be in the physical realm like us you have to enlist with our organization, The Ghost Brotherhood only allows it's members to pass between realms" Jesse explained

"Coming from you is believable, someone else...eh~...I'd say they were crazy" Arthur commented

"Very well, I'd like a challenge" Ganessa said aloud

"You, ha! Don't make me laugh but you'll being going up against the Brotherhood's best" Kolt said walking behind Ganessa

"Ms. Alexis, What are you wearing?" She turned around and asked

"This is my old Brotherhood uniform. Boys, I'm assuming command" Kolt told them

"Fine by us, As long as we have a former leader; Colonel" Tony commented

"Looks like Kolt 45 is retaking her old position" Kyle also commented

"Kolt 45? Is that what they called you before?" Arthur asked

"Yup" Kolt answered "A .45 bullet was like throwing a boulder at someone"

"And Kolt was such a heavy hitter back then" Jesse commented

"Tony, Are you busy later on?" A voice called, everyone turned slowly to the person

"Madam President, What can I do for you?" Tony asked smiling calmly, Everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"Come see me later at around 5" Chiffon told him smiling

"Thy will be done" Tony lowered his head

"Let's go Hiiragi, you wanted to show me something" Jesse stated

"Right, Let's go" she replied

"Kyle, Patrick, on me" Kolt said telling them to follow

"Yes Colonel" the two said in unison

"Arthur, We have to go as well" Ganessa said

"Sure thing Ganessa" Arthur awknowledged

"Wait don't leave me here!" Tony protested, they left Tony sitting in the dust "Fuck, Hey there's Attia" Tony said noticing Attia sitting alone

"I hate it when everyone leaves me like this" she commented aloud

"Tell me about it" Tony said sitting across from her

"What do you want?" She asked irritatedly

"Aw come on don't be like that, I thought we ended the hostilities" Tony grinned

"We did, I just don't like you" she admitted

"There a way to end that?" Tony asked suavely

"Getting out of my sight would help" she said darting her eyes towards him

"That's not solving the problem, it's only postponing it" Tony commented smiling, he didn't look the slightest offended "Tell you what, I'll give you one freebie"

"Freebie? What are you implying?" Attia asked leaning back and rubbing her chin in thought

"Simple, I'll let you and only you decide what you want me to do, Kinda like a slave" Tony assured her

"Can I take time to decide?" Attia said smiling

"Nope, it has to be now. Seeing as how you want to know more about me I'll let you decide" Tony replied

She chuckled "You're pretty suave, and considering what you did for Ms. Siobhan; you're pretty humble. So, how about you take me on a date?" Attia said grinning

"What time exaclty?" Tony asked not feeling nervous

"5pm, is that going to work?" Attia said grinning

"Fuck! She has me by my balls!" Tony mentally curse "Yeah, I'll be there" he calmly said, she got up and walked away

"Excellent, I'll be waiting, And don't be late!" She said walking away

"I'll be on time!" He called out "Motherfuck! Look at the way she moves!" He mentally said "Like a fucking diva!" He commented

**Later on before 5**

Tony went to Chiffon's drom, she had been waiting for him

"Madam President, You wanted to see me?" Tony peek his head in the door, Chiffon had been sitting on her bed reading the book 'Frankenstein'

"Tony, your early" she commented

"Am I? I didn't notice at all" he defended "What'cha reading?" He closed the door behind him and walking over to Chiffon's side

"_Frankenstein_, I just had an urge to read it" Chiffon said closing the book and placing it down on her end table

"Of course you have" Tony said smuggingly

She leaned towards him, locked lips then leaned off "I don't know what I find interesting about you"

"That's an understatement" he commented. Chiffon rose her hand by impuse, she wanted to hit him but couldn't "What did you want?"

"I wanted to give you a proper title" she said lowering her hand "I've talked to your brothers and Ms. Alexis. They all say the same thing; You love combat, It's your calling" she explained

"What did you have in mind?" Tony turned his head looking out the window

"I, Student Counsel President Chiffon Fairchild, dubbed thee Tony; The Paragon of Combat" she announced

"A Combat Paragon? I like the sound of that" Tony admitted he enjoyed the title

"I'll notify the rest of the school of your new title" She said giving him another kiss, She got up and pulled him towards the door "Go, before Ticy finds out"

"Yes Madam President" Tony nodded and left with the door closing behind him, he looked at the time; 4:48

"Time to go!" He said dashing towards Attia's dorm

**Attia's Dorm**

He was outside her door so he knocked "Come in!" Attia called out, Tony walked in. Chiffon was leaning against the wall, Attia sat on her bed wearing a blue ball dress

"How did...When did..." Tony lost his words

"Tony, What a pleasent surprise" Chiffon walked over to him and hugged Tony tightly. Tony grunted as something gripped 'him'

"Keep your hands to yourself!" She whispered into his ear

"S-sure thing, M-madam Pre-president" Tony nervously said as the gripped squeeze tighter

She left of him and walked past him opeing the door "You two have fun now" she closed the door

"You Vile Vixen!" Tony said turning to Attia who was smiling and chuckling

"We going to have fun tonight!" She said aloud

**I put a _hint_ in this chapter, You'll have to find it. I'm not saying anything more other than _hint_. If you're a smart person you'll put the pieces togather when you read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Nova at first sight**

**West Genetics**

Kolt came back from a long sparring session with Kyle and Patrick and the result; she lost. She walked into the command room breathing heavily "Kolt! Thank god your here!" Yumi called out

"What's up?" She asked

"What's Up!? Your asking me what's up when there are Four S-type Nova approching East Genetics!" Yumi shouted

"Fuck! When did this happen!?" Kolt asked running towards the main screen

"Target 1 has reach the defensive line" one of the personal annouced

"Civilian evacuation is proceeding on time, currently at 95 percent complete" another annouced

"We will intercept the targets in 1 minute and 31 seconds" yet another personal announced

"Attention ghost personal! There are 4 S-type Nova are attacking, I repeat there are 4 S-type Nova are attacking" Kolt radioed

"Alexis what are you doing? That area isn't our jurisdiction" Elise told her, before Kolt could answer Tony responded

"Thank god, I'll honestly take that about now" Tony radioed back "Callsign; Spectre Online!"

"I'm sorry, did you say 4 Nova?" Jesse radioed "Callsign; Phantom Online!"

"10-4" Kyle radioed "Callsign; Wraith Online!

"Callsign; Ghost Online!" Patrick radioed

"Spectre, Phantom, Wraith, Ghost! Head over to East genetics to assist the Pandora in dire need, confirm command?" Kolt asked

"Command Confirmed!" Tony said "Brothers, let's go!"

"Roger" Jesse replied

"10-4" Kyle said

"We're Oscar-Mike!" Patrick added

"Are you serious Alexis?! That area isn't our jurisdiction!" Yumi protested

"The Elite 4 isn't from here, have you forgottened already?" Kolt turn her head "They don't follow the Pandora rules like I do"

"She does have a point" Sister Margret commented as she watched the screen

"Yeah! Cobra's own!" Jesse commented over the radio

"That may not be enough, That thing is huge!" Tony replied

Everyone watched as the cobra gunships were destroyed "Fuck!" Jesse commented

"Told ya, Brothers let's meet on roof top nearby" Tony replied

"All units were destroyed" a personal called

"We should've known, can't even slow them down" Elise commented

"Those poor soldiers never stood a chance" Yumi added

"Let's see how they fair against Brotherhood Soldiers! Not just any soldiers, The best!" Kolt said aloud "Elite 4, What's your eta?"

"8 maybe 10 minutes away!" Tony replied

"Chevalier platoons 3, 7, and 8 have completed deployment and are nearing the target" a personal announced

"Full force assault will begin in 180 seconds" another called out

"Target 1 is continueing it's advance" the one from before announced

"Colonel! We are seeing V-22 Ospreys unloading pandora" Tony commented "Jesse! What the fuck are you wearing!? Get that shit off!" Tony shouted through the radio, Kolt cut the main chatter line from them making sure she made sure she got the chatter

"Decoys are now in place" Milena called out

"Strikers are now in place" Milena called out another

"Alright, Looks like the finishers are in place as well. Operation comencing in 10 seconds" Milena annouced she waited as others took their positions

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, alright decoys spread out! Keep them busy so the strikers can launch their attack" Milena ordered

"Strikers this is your chance! It's time to move in! Expose the core! Finishers get to that core and destory it!" Miyana ordered again

"You know what's going to happen right; They'll die" Kolt commented as Cathy was knock back

"Decoys it time for round two distract the Nova one more time" Milena told the girls before gasing

"We're picking up high energy reading from target 1!" A personal called out

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Get those girls out of there! Get them out of the blast radius NOW!" Tony shouted loud enough through Kolt's ear piece

"It can't be" Sister Margret added was the Nova charged a particle cannon from it's core, the fired a massive blast of energy and destroyed everything it's path

**Earlier, Tony**

Attia walked along side Tony who was trying his best to keep his hands to himself, Attia tried to grab his hand but Tony just pulled away

"Why do you have to be so uptight?" Attia said almost flirtingly

"This is who I am" Tony defended, He had his hands in his pocket

"So where are we going?" She asked wrapping her arm around his

"To a restraunt nearby" Tony plainly said

"He's playing hard to get, I need to up my game" she thought Attia purposely tripped, hit her knee, and played the helpless little girl

"You should be more carefull" Tony said picking her up, Tony had no choice but to carry her he sighed "What choice do I have, You probably planning something devious"

They reached the restraunt of Tony's choosing not long after, they seated themselves and ordered their meal "So Tony, Rumour has it that you slept with Ms. Siobhan" Attia asked

"And you believed them?" Tony shot

"Do you?" Attia shot back

"That has yet to be told" Tony avoided her question

"I've talked with you brothers and Ms. Alexis; they say you love flat chested girls, can you elaborate?" Attia asked, she felt a but down talking about her itty bitty boobies

"What constitutes a flat chest?" Tony asked again avoiding the question itself

"He's answering my question with another question, damn he's good" She thought "I notice you couldn't take your eyes off since the dance the other day, Do you like what you see?" She gave a grin

"Fuck! She has me in a snag, fine I'll admit it!" Tony thought, Tony chuckled "I do like what I see, so what if I'm eye humping you what are you going to do about it?" Tony smiled confidently

"He took it and the tables have turned!" She mentally commented as she bite her lip

Tony grinned and acted smug about it "Dinner's here" he commented as the food was brought, it was nothing more than a regular course; Meat, veggies, and something in the side

"Can I say something?" She asked

"Speak your mind" Tony replied suavely

"When I seen you tied to those posts I felt glad and down" she admitted

"Why would you feel down?" Tony asked losing his grin

"Someone as good looking as you should never be treated that badly, not even for a second" she said eating her meal

"I endured harsh times, especially in my childhood" Tony admitted his rough childhood "What you do to me now, it's nothing compared to the harsh times I went through as a child"

"I'm sorry" Attia apologized, she stopped eating

"Don't be, I wasn't" Tony stated eating his meal "it made me who I am today. I was molded by it"

For the next while Attia and Tony had their date and headed back to her room, Attia was a bit tipsy from the wine they ordered

"Tony, come indulge in yourself" she stated arousingly laying on her bed

"Fuck! Sorry Madam President, this I can't run from this!" Tony grinned and walked towards her bed

"Attention ghost personal! There are 4 S-type Nova are attacking, I repeat there are 4 S-type Nova are attacking" Kolt radioed, Tony kept his radio in his pocket at all times

"Thank god, I'll honestly take that about now" Tony radioed "Callsign; Spectre Online!" he left the room leaving Attia disappointed

**Earlier, Jesse**

Jesse walked around with Hiiragi holding hands, Jesse felt nervous about something

"Jesse what's up? You look nervous" Hiiragi asked

"Nah, I don't get nervous" He said hiding the nervousness in his tone

"Of course you are, Let's go to my room then" she cheerfully said

"W-wha what? N-now?" He studdered

Hiiragi giggled "You're cute when you do that" she said running from him

"Cute, I'll show you cute!" He said to himself, he eventually made it to Hiiragi's dorm

"Hiiragi, I'm here what now" he asked walking in to her room, his jaw dropped at the sight of Hiiragi

"Do you think it's a bit much?" She asked, she was wearing a one piece lacy gown

"No, not at all" Jesse replied, he walked over to her side. His radio went off

"Attention ghost personal! There are 4 S-type Nova are attacking, I repeat there are 4 S-type Nova are attacking" Kolt radioed

"Thank god, I'll honestly take that about now" Tony radioed back "Callsign; Spectre Online!"

"I'm sorry, did you say 4 Nova?" Jesse radioed "Callsign; Phantom Online!"

"4 S-type Nova!?" Hiiragi questioned

"10-4" Kyle radioed "Callsign; Wraith Online!

"Callsign; Ghost Online!" Patrick radioed

"Sorry Hiiragi I have to go!" Jesse darted out of her room and went straight to Tony's dorm. He made it there in less then a couple of minutes

"Where is it?" He asked himself "There!" He jumped to a duffle bag

"Spectre, Phantom, Wraith, Ghost! Head over to East genetics to assist the Pandora in dire need, confirm command?" Kolt asked

"Command Confirmed!" Tony said "Brothers, let's go!"

"Roger" Jesse replied taking the duffle bag with him and out the door

"10-4" Kyle said

"We're Oscar-Mike!" Patrick added

**Earlier, Patrick and Kyle**

"Kolt gotten sloppy since she turned back into human" Kyle commented walking beside Patrick down the sidewalks

"Can you blame them? They aren't like us ghosts" Patrick commented walking with his hands in pocket

Kyle sighed "I hate to say this but I miss fighting"

"I miss combat, It's not the same without a life threatening fight" Patrick said stopping looking deep in thought

"You can say that again" Kyle said kicking an empty can

"Attention ghost personal! There are 4 S-type Nova are attacking, I repeat there are 4 S-type Nova are attacking" Kolt radioed

"Thank god, I'll honestly take that about now" Tony radioed back "Callsign; Spectre Online!"

"I'm sorry, did you say 4 Nova?" Jesse radioed "Callsign; Phantom Online!"

"10-4" Kyle radioed with his radio "Callsign; Wraith Online!

"Callsign; Ghost Online!" Patrick swiped Kyle's radio

"Let's go!" Kyle cocked his head before disapearing, Patrick disappeared as well. They used their ghost abilites to jump from a roof to another

"Spectre, Phantom, Wraith, Ghost! Head over to East genetics to assist the Pandora in dire need, confirm command?" Kolt asked via radio

"Command Confirmed!" Tony said "Brothers, let's go!"

"Roger" Jesse radioed

"10-4" Kyle said

"We're Oscar-Mike!" Patrick added catching up to Kyle

The duo stopped on a nearby roof beside Jesse, in the distance there were four large figures slowly moving towards a building "Yeah! Cobra's own!" Jesse commented as he seen Cobra gunships fire rockets at the figure

"That may not be enough, That thing is huge!" Tony replied via radio

Everyone watched as the cobra gunships were destroyed "Fuck!" Jesse commented as he opened the duffle bag and pulled out a helmet, there was a pair of goggles that acted like NV goggles, only it was a camera

"Told ya, Brothers let's meet on roof top nearby" Tony replied

Jesse put on the helmet and the goggles, the goggles hud had the words: Rec, in the corner of the visor "Let's go!" He commented, the trio darted off the find Tony nearby

"Elite 4, What's your eta?" Kolt radioed

"8 maybe 10 minutes away!" Tony replied, the trio turned to see Tony standing there on a roof. Jesse cocked his head, the trio landed behind him "Colonel! We are seeing V-22 Ospreys unloading pandora" Tony commented turning around "Jesse! What the fuck are you wearing!? Get that shit off! This isn't Modern Warfare! So why in Obilivion are you wearing that!" Tony tried to pull off the helmet and tugged Jesse's head

"Our Brothers need to know why we're staying! WTF!" Jesse protested and pushing Tony away

"So your recording then, does that have audio?" Tony asked turning back to the Nova

"Yeah, if we're lucky our brothers back home may have gotten this message already!" Jesse said adjusting the camera lens

"We need some serious fire power!" Tony turned back to Jesse "That shit their doing, is useless!"

"Uh guys!" Kyle called

"You expect the Brotherhood Armed Forces to send a regiment?" Jesse again protested

"Guys!" Kyle called again

"Maybe something with serious fire power like a fucking Tank armed with Cobalt Whisp Rounds!" Tony said furiously

"Guys! That thing is charging a pacticle cannon!" Kyle pointed out

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Get those girls out of there! Get them out of the blast radius NOW!" Tony shouted, The Nova had fired a massive blast of energy and destroyed everything it's path.

Tony and his team covered their eyes as the light was blinding even for ghosts "MOTHERFUCKER!" Jesse yelled to the top of his lungs, the light and shockwave destoried the camera's lens and fried the system

**Ghost Realm, Brotherhood Main HQ**

Colonel Nasha wrote in the log book, As an Officer of the Brotherhood there was a lot of writing instead of fighting

Maximus barged into his office furious "Colonel!"

"What's up Maximus?" Colonel Nasha asked closing the book

"I just recieved a message from the boys, I decypted some of it then brought is straight here!" Maximus slammed something in the table and press play "...[static]...that thing is huge!...[static]...rooftop nearby...[static]...8 maybe 10 minutes away!...[static]...Seeing V-22 Ospreys unloading...[static]...need serious fire power...[static]...Brotherhood Armed Forces to send a regim...[static]...That thing...[static]...charging a pacticle cannon...[static]...Get...out of the blast radius...[static]...*booom*..." The audio ends

"They need help!" Colonel Nasha stood up and headed towards the door "Maximus! Prepare for take off!"

"Yes Colonel!" Maximus called out

**Brotherhood Air Space, AC 130**

There were several planes in the air in formation, Colonel Nasha was in the center one "Brothers and Sisters, you have been called apon to serve! Our Brothers, the Elite 4 have engaged an unknown enemy" Nasha pulled out a small device and clicked the a button. The audio plays as the Brotherhood regulars listened deeply, The audio play in the other aircraft as well. Some of them looked angered, others looked curious, and very few looked freightful. The regulars were all wearing black BDU's, the pants over the boots and the color detail varied depending on the person. All of them had the symbol of a spade

"Maximus, Have you decrypted the rest of that audio?" Nasha asked

"No sir, but let me tell you something brothers and sisters; This is a one way trip so far!" Maximus told them standind beside Nasha

"Having that said; Once you're there, you can't come back! Not yet anyway!" Nasha explained

"Sir, If I may! I cannot not stand idle while our Commander is fighting alone along side our Brothers with no backup! I would rather lay my arms down sooner if I didn't get a chance like this!" A regular called out the green light turned on, the Regulars ran out the back and jumped out the aircraft. They slowly disappeared in a flash one after the other, the other aircraft did the same; unloading the regulars in their aircraft

"Are you sure about this Leondra?" Nasha asked

"I'm sure! If my ex boyfriend is out there fighting god knows what, I won't stand and do nothing to see him lose his life!" Leondra explained beside Nasha, She was considered a Loli. Blonde hair in pigtails, Flat chest, and child like features despite her age

"Wasn't it you that ended the relationship between you and Tony?" Nasha asked

"Whatever! I still love him!" She said jumping out, she he too was wearing the regular uniform

"Colonel, I'll continue to decrypt the..." Maximus tripped by the turbulence and disappeared in a flash

"Fuck! Chief Keller!" Nasha called out

"Yes sir?" Keller asked, he wore the same unifrom as Nasha

"Go with them! Make sure Maximus is safe!" He ordered handing him the teleportation device

"Yes Colonel, I'll also keep the squads in check as well" Keller nodded and ran out the back and disappeared too

"Maximus, You may be the son of a Brotherhood Genius. You can be such a clumsy person sometimes" Nasha said to himself

**I'd hate to sound to sound like a begger but please review on what you think of the story so far. I'd hate to get nothing for something. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Just a skirmish**

**West Genetics, Command Room**

Everyone in the command room watched in horror as the Nova unleashed a devastating beam on the Chevalier teams

"Since when can Nova fire beams like that?" Elise

asked

"This isn't anything like their last attack!" Yumi stated

"It was foolish of us to think we've seen the limit of their strengh and now we pay for our ignorince" Sister Margret added, One of the consoles started beeping

"Incoming message from GHQ; West has ordered to mobilize" a personal called out

"Here I'm thinking this'll be a cake walk" Kolt commented

"What!?" Yumi shouted turning her full attention to Kolt

"Seeing as how you don't know what I mean then I'll have to tell you; If the Brotherhood hears of this, they'll sned more. They already sent four, so what's stopping them to send a lot more?" Kolt explained, she looked concerned

"What do you mean?" Sister Margret asked, everyone in the command room turned their heads to Kolt "Have you seen something similar to this?"

"On a larger scale, back when I was with the Brotherhood. As ghosts and 'Protectors of Humanity' we fight monsters known as 'Impure', They can range from a foot high to a skyscraper. The ghosts know they're not to be takened lighty, Nova or Impure. It makes no difference, in someways the ghosts and pandora alike are the same" Kolt explained, she sighed

"Why is did you send Tony and his team out there if you knew this'll happen?" Elise asked, she too looked concerned

"If I haven't told them anything, they would have found out and gone anyways. Tony is on the front lines where he belongs" Kolt answered

"Nobody belongs on the front lines" Sister Margret added

"On the contrary, Tony will tell you otherwise. As much as I hate seeing him on the front, I always see him smiling and grinning. It feels like he belongs there, it's his calling" Kolt become to think

_Flashback_

(Kolt: I remember when he ran into hundreds of enemies smiling)

"Brothers! Sisters! Our enemies charge at us hoping for us to run! This is where they are wrong!" Tony stated standing in front of small group of regulars, BDUs covered with cloaks

_"They can kill us or die trying!" A regular called out, behind Tony was a large force darting towards the group_

_"Brothers, Sisters! It was a pleasure serving along side you!" Tony turned around, Kolt walked over to his side_

(Kolt: I protested, he didn't listen)

_"You don't have to do this" Kolt said_

(Elise: That seems kind of stubbern of him)

_"Your right I don't have to do this, I want to do this" Tony replied with a big smile, Kolt turned to look at him._

(Kolt: That smile, branded a mark in my mind everytime I see a skirmish)

_"Brother, Commander! You have my sword at your side!" A regular walked out beside him grinning_

_"You have mine as well" a other walked out to the other side_

(Kolt: The others decided that Tony shouldn't go alone, They ran along side him towards the group)

_Tony took a step foward then started running, the others behind him did the same "For the Brotherhood!" Tony called out drawing his sword, the others also drew their swords_

(Sister Margret: What was the result?)

_Flashback ends_

"Half our guys died, and the enemy...no prisoners were spared" Kolt commented "Enough of old stories, let's turn attention to a more depressing matter" Iolt turned her head to the screen, everyone also did the same

**Cafeteria, Dinner**

Saterlizer looked out the window intently, she turned to something in the corner of her eye. V-22 Ospreys buzzed through the air headed towards east genetics

"So it's true, the personal at the east isn't enough to stop them" a girl commented

"That's why their making our fourth years move out?" Another girl asked

"Well there's four Nova this time, That's never happened before" she replied

"I know I sound like a coward saying this but I'm sure glad I'm a third year right now" another girl comment, looking concerned

"Yeah I know, it's scary" her friend sitting beside her said also looking concerned, Satelizer sighed as she looked away

Someone walked up beside Satelizer "I do not understand this" Rana said, catching Satelizer's attention "They is everyone so scared and anxietous, they are all speaking in whisper tones...Ah" Rana was then quickly shoved by Saterlizer as she walked past "At least tell me what you're so angry about" Rana asked as she walked away

"She's just frustrated" Chiffon commented

"Mrs. Student Counsel President and Vice President" Rana greeted

"Frustrated at her inability to do anything in this time of emergency" Chiffon explained

"Emergency? Please explain" Rana asked politely

"I'm sorry, do you mean to tell me you have no idea what's going on right now?" Chiffon asked

"I haven't a clue" she replied in the most cheerful manner

**East Genetics, Ground Zero**

Jesse stood over the girls at were caught in the blast, he had a horrified face. The screams of the surviving pandora were the only things heard

"My eyes! I can't see!" A pandora called out, her eyes were missing from her eye socket

"Jesse! Jesse!" Tony grabbed his collar and pulled him "Get you shit togather man!" He stopped and pointed to a girl laying on the ground gasping for air "This shit is just a skirmish! The war we have at home is a lot more worse than this!" He shouted

Jesse shook his head "Right, Sorry" he apologized "So what now?"

"Get the medics out here! What do you mean how many? All of them!" Melina ordered

"There's one! Let's go!" Tony pointed to Cassie, Tony ran beside as she looked up at the Nova "Ghosts are in support!" He said, The Nova looked down at the five people

"Ghosts?" She asked, the Nova then sprouted tenticles with dagger tips. They targeted Cassie

"Look out!" Tony called pushing Cassie out of the way taking her place, Tony's hands and legs were bound "Fuck!"

"Stand still!" Jesse called out drawing his sword, nightsticks with thin blades at the front and back ends of the weapon. He swung to cut the tenticles but was stopped when the blade hit the cords "What the fuck?!"

"What's going on?" Cassie asked, Tony was pulled to the Nova's body

Tony tried his best to break free, The harder he resisted the harder it was for him to escape "Commander!" Kyle, Patrick, and Jesse all said in unison. Cassie was grabbed as well, The trio jumped out of it's reach

He turned to the boys "I'm not supposed to die!" He commented as the Nova become to fuse with him, he turned his head. He seen the pandora were also fusing with the Nova "Fuck! I'm done for!" He thought

"Quadruple acceleration!" Cassie called out, she was coated in energy as she tried to escape. It's no use, she was completely fused with the Nova

"NOOO! CASSIE!" Her limiter called out, Jesse held him back. Everyone was completely absorbed by the Nova

"It's too late! She's gone!" Jesse yelled, Kyle put his hand on the limiter's shoulder. The trio felt defeated

**Command Room**

"The hell just happened!?" Kolt asked, she was furious

"Speed of targets remain unchanged, they are still enroute to East Genetics" a personal called

"It's bad enough there are multiple Nova, but this new beam attack is wiping us out" Elise commented "And I don't think to med team can help the pandora got absorbed into them, I've never seen them target a specific location either"

"If this is the new president then things aren't looking godd for us" Yumi commented

"On the upside, Our support team should be reaching East Genetics any minute now" Elise added "Preparations are being made to intercept the Nova as we speak"

"Although their ability to absorb Pandora and ghosts alike doesn't look promising, I'm sure west has obtain some data on it by Now. We won't suffer the same kind of defeat a second time" Yumi assured Sister Margret

"God help us all if you're wrong" Sister Margret commented, the two gasped and looked at each other

"Targets lost!" Everyone turned their attention to the screen "Reading signatures have disappeared from all tracking systems!" The personal called

Everyone looked at the screen scanning one message after the other "Now what's going on?" Elise asked herself

"Ghosts! Come back as soon as you can!" Kolt radioed "Pull out now!" Kolt shouted

"Roger!" Jesse replied

"Kolt, do you know what's going on?" Yumi asked

"It's a tactic! I've seen this kind before!" Kolt admitted slamming her fist into the console "It's nothing more than a distraction!"

"Distraction? Tactic?" Elise processed the words deep in thought

**Elsewhere**

Chiffon walked around looking for Tony, he should have been back a long time ago with his date with Attia

"Did you hear, Rumor has it that the Ghosts went to go engage the Nova" a girl explained, Chiffon overheard the word; ghosts

"Is that why they aren't around? I usually see them 'haunting' the place" her friend added

"This is serious! I heard that they weren't able to bring them down" she quickly replied

"Then we're done for if they weren't able" her friend commented

Chiffon thought of Tony, The thought of seeing him impaled by the Nova was more than enough for her. She darted off elsewhere, the alarm went off

**Command Room**

"How could this be happening?" Yumi asked

"They only disappeared 10 minutes ago and now this!" Elise replied

"Didn't I tell you!" Kolt added

Everyone looked at the screen in disbelief, The four Nova surrounded West Genetics from flur directions

"Their knocking on our front door before we can ready the troops!" Elise called out

"They propably planned for this!" Yumi commented "They have us surrounded! Order the fourth years at east to come back now!"

"Yes ma'am!" The personal replied

"No good, they aren't going to make it in time! Maybe those ghosts will" Elise added

"The attack on East Genetics WAS a districtation" Sister Margret confirmed "All previous Nova that appeared seemed to have no destination but moved about as if they were searching for something, the longest observed time they spend on earth was 5 hours and 37 minutes. Were they remain here any longer, dimensional pressure would cause them to explode. The marks they leave may indicate they already searched a paticular area" Sister Margret explained

"East was never their intentional target. What we know scares us, what we don't know scares us a hell of a lot more!" Kolt commented

"The Nova may have found what they have been seeking" Sister Margret added

"In that case, please give us premission to move out ma'am" Yumi asked looking at her determined

"We'll do whatever it takes" Elise commented

"Unknown patterns...that's odd, they just disappeared" the personal called out, she check her screen again but nothing showed up

"What is it?" Kolt asked walking to her side

"I just had some unknown readings then...there!" She pointed to a flickering signal then nothing

**Outside, City**

Unidentified individuals ran through the streets and and over the roof tops heading to West Genetics, The Nova can clearly be seen from afar. A young blonde girl took charge and directed the group

**Locker room**

Chiffon had changed into her battle uniform "Ms. President" Ticy called "Able and Yujin are heading towards the auditorium right now" she said holding a cell phone

"In that case we better not waste any time" Chiffon replied

"Right!" Ticy nodded, Chiffon hid the fact she was worried.

"If those rumors are true then Tony and his Brothers weren't able to handle four Nova" she thought. She and everyone else had headed for the auditorium

"Level 1 alert! Level 1 alert! This is a message for all pandora and limiters currently on campus! Pandora, equip volt texture and prepare volt weapons immidediatly! Limiters, Change into battle uniforms and assemble in the auditorium!" The personal in the command room announced, everyone on campus was already in the auditorium

"Four Nova have appeared, we believe they are the same ones that attack East earlier and absorbed their pandora as well as one of our ghosts. I'm sure you've heard to rumors; The ghosts were sent as the QRF when they appeared. They aren't able to defeat them, Fourth years we sent to help them have not mafe it back yet, The Ghost QRF is already making their way here. Therefore our only choice is to assemble new platoons with the remaining 1/3 of our fourth years. The third years will provide defence at each of our gates, The ghosts will be back any minute now. Their callsigns are; Phantom, Ghost, and Wraith. For most of you this'll be your first time in an actual fight, but if you show the same strengh you've shown everyday at this school I have confidence you can defeat the Nova. Second years and limiters will standby until further notice, that is all" Yumi explained in front of the entire auditorium. Everyone left for their positions and stood by for futher orders.

"Ms. Yumi called out three ghost callsigns, who is the fourth and what happened to him?" A three year asked, running towards one of the gates

"Yumi said something about being absorb by the Nova, I just don't know which one" another replied running beside her

**Command Room**

"All targets have pass the defensive line and are continueing their advance" the personal called out "The Fourth platoons 1 through 4 are currently enroute to engage all four Nova"

"Ma'am I'm getting the same strange signals again!" Another called out turning to Kolt

"Phantom, Where are you coming from?" Kolt radioed

"The eastren direction, Why what's going on?" Jesse radioed back

"Are Ghost and Wraith with you?" She asked

"Never left Phantom's side!" Kyle radioed

"Stand by" she replied, "Who are you" she asked herself watching the signals flicker at the south west side of the facility, Three signals approached from the east and speed

**Outside, nearby**

Japanese IFVs drove on the empty roads speeding "Drive! Nobody's going to be writing tickets today!" Elise called, the IFV drifted into a complete stop "The target is 400 metres to our north, We will intercept the Nova in exactly 3 minutes! All pandora move to the mission area!" Elise ordered she turned her head "Limiters move into position with their vehicles and from a defensive line!" She ordered again walking out the back, she checked the corner "Let's move out platoon 1!" She called out, she and the pandora under her command darted towards the Nova ready to engage, she came to a hill just before the Nova "I knew it would come to this someday!" She said to herself activating her volt weapon "Might as well be now" The Nova turned around and started bubbling, This caught Elise's attention "_What the hell!_" She thought. The bubbles turned out the be people sprouting out of the Nova, the people formed and fell to the ground completely naked. "_Those are the pandora the Nova absorbed_" she noticed one of them was wearing clothes; Tony. They hit the ground and sat upright, a diamond shaped gem sprouted from the chest of the people. The pandora activated their volt texture and stood up, the large spikes also sprouted from the back of the People. Tony was amongst the group, he was different in some ways; Teal eyes, Larger spikes, and veiny designs on his face, and headband with a pentagon in the center of it. The designs looked like they were tribal that mirrored each other; a line in the bridge of his nose, mirrored lines crossing down his eyes, mirrored lines under his chin, and mirrored lines going up and ended on his cheeks _"Are those Stigmata? How is Tony amongst them!"_ Elise looked in disbelief

**I've decided to fuck it all, I'm getting this story off my chest regardless of Revews. I take it your are interested in this story if you are reading this**

**BTW: Guests can review too**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Nova infested Ghost**

**Command Room**

"What, the hell, is going on!?" Kolt asked slowly and clearly, She look in disbelief "Why is Tony amongst the Enemy? How is Tony in Nova form?"

"It's because your ghost bodies are highly compatible with the Stigmata Implanted in the Pandora, We noticed that with you" Sister Margaret explained

"The enemy pandora are moving!" A personal called "Callsign Spectre is at the head of the group!"

"Not good, Sister Margaret what do you want to do?" Kolt asked turning her head

"Sakurako and Irene have been injured while battling the enemy pandora" the personal stated

"Send a medic out to them immediatly" Sister Margaret ordered

"Yes ma'am, Sending a message to the standby medic team" the person replied

"The enemy pandora are right outside the east gate!" Another called

**East gate**

"I wonder if our fourth years are alright out there" a third year stated, she and a friend were on guard duty as ordered.

"I know it's scary huh, and since some of out troops aren't back yet, the new platoons they made are short handed" she friend said concernedly

"It's no big deal, even if the fourth years can't beat the Nova, we can protect the school outselves as long as we hold the east gate. Although it is rather ercson they decide the Great Miyabi Kannazuki to lowly guard duty in a time like this" Miyabi explained brushing her hand through her hair

"Who is she talking too?" The friend asked

"Why doesn't she go play with her boys toys and let us handle this" she added, Miyabi eyes darted towards the duo

"I'm sorry, Did you ***Gaboof***" she was interupted by an explosion on the gates itself, The force knocked the pandora nearby away and the debris scattered everywhere

Miyabi stood her ground, she turned to the smoke that covered the gate. "_What happened to the gate_?" She thought, Once it cleared she noticed three individuals standing where the gate once stood; Tony stood in the center, Cassie stood to his right, And Milena stood at his left "You!" Miyabi called

**Command room**

"The East Gate has been breach!" The personal called

"_Of course, that gate is the closest. I know exactly what they're after_" Sister Margaret thought "Withdraw all third years from their current positions and send them to backup the pandora at the East Gate!" She ordered

"Yes ma'am" the personal replied

"They won't make it in time!" Kolt added

"What choice to we have" Sister Margaret commented

**Campus**

The alarm went off again "_Level 3 alert! Level 3 alert! Intruders have breach the East Gate, All troop leave your post and head there..._"

"What the hell is going now, Are they saying the Nova have broken in to the school?" Yujin asked

"Shhh! Shut up and listen Yujin!" Chiffon 'kindly' said

"_...the intruders are enemy pandora led by a single ghost, they may be difficult to disern..._" the intercom announced

"Sounds bad" Ticy commented, Chiffon look concerned. The more and more she thought about it she began to think who it might be

"_...Look for the large stigmata on their chest to distinguish them from allies, despite their appearence these Pandora led by this ghost are the enemy and must be eliminated at all costs. Repeat, the intruders are enemy pandora led by a single ghost, they may be difficult to disern, despite their appearence these Pandora led by this ghost are the enemy and must be eliminated at all costs_" she announced again

"Tony..." Chiffon softly said, Yujin and Ticy looked at her

**East Gate**

Tony walked foward, Cassia and Melina followed at his sides. There aren't enough Pandora around to stop the enemy, Tony kept walking foward towards Miyabi "Tony! What are you doing!" She asked getting out of his way. Tony didn't even looked at her, he just walked past her "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" She put her left hand on his shoulder and pulled back, Cassie and Melina walked past, their forearms turned into blades

Tony reacted using his forearm and pushed her's away, he then used the other and thrusted open palmly into her chest forcefully, she flew back hitting the wall.

Cassie and Melina stopped and turned around, Tony still had his arm out, they all shared the same emotionless look. Tony gathered light particles into his palm, he was going to fire another beam, He fired.

The beam hit the wall covering the area with smoke, Tony lower his hand and turned around along with the other two.

"Do you think he's himself lately?" A voice asked coming from the smoke. Tony, Cassie, and Melina all turned back around

"No, not at all" another voice told the other, the smoke cleared. Jesse, Kyle, and Patrick stood there holding out their hands, They formed an energy barrier, and Miyabi past out from the force

Cassie took a step foward, Tony held his hand blocking her path. She looked at him and he looked back, He cocked his head. Cassie disappeared in an accel turn, Melina followed behind, Tony looked back at the ghost trio. With the Nova controlled Pandora gone Tony was left to fight the ghost trio

"Ready boys?" Jesse asked, The ghost trio held a specific sword; Jesse held his bladed nightstick, the blade thickness was exactly like the bars of the weapon; thin. Kyle held a nunchuks; a 6 inch blade on one end and on the other was a morningstar. Patrick held a forearm attached blade; the blade itself was parallel with the forearm, the blade extend from his elbow out 3 feet from his fist. The ghost trio were all right handed

"Ready" Kyle replied swinging the morningstar, he held the extended chain rolled into hoops in one hand and in the other was the bladed end

"Let's go!" Patrick commented standing in an offensive stance, Patrick disappeared followed by Jesse and Kyle

Tony bent his body back dodging Patrick's swing, Tony ducked going under Kyle's morningstar, Tony then stepped back Jesse swung downwards hitting the ground. Patrick came back around with another swing, he aimed for Tony's leg. Tony blocked it with a blade that extended out from his wrist, 12 inches long

"What the fuck!?" Patrick asked distancing himself, the others did the same, Tony drew another blade from his other wrist

"Fuck!" Jesse cursed, Tony bent one arm up and use the other and tapped it repeatedly "It's taunting us" Jesse commented

"Man, he be like Dead pool from that Origins movie. Except the blades are wrong, their supposed to be coming from his knuckle, not his wrist" Patrick added, Tony tilted his head at the statement

"Shut up! There is to time to discuss what or who he looks like, Let's just deal with that thingy in his chest!" Kyle shouted making his statement clear, the other two nodded.

Tony appeared in front of Jesse swinging diagonally, Jesse screamed and fell to his back, Patrick and Kyle distant themselves away by jumping sideways. Tony looked to his right and his left, Patrick darted towards Tony preparing to thrust, Kyle threw the bladed end. Tony jumps out of the way making Kyle's blade sinks into Patrick's chest "Ah Fuck!" He said stopping and plucking the blade out, he stumbles to the ground shortly afterwards. Kyle pulled the blade back grabbing it, He feels something drive into his back then out his chest

"***gasp***...Fuck...***cough***" Tony drive his blade into Kyle and slowly pulled it out, Kyle fell to his hands and knees. Normally ghosts don't bleed by humans, however Kyle bled from his chest but he didn't die for some odd unknown reason "*cough* WTF! I though Ghosts can't bleed" he said calmly

"Kyle, We can be hurt by the weapons of the Nova and now they know it, Not to mention the humans here have evolved so they can hurt us too" Jesse explained, Tony walked past Kyle and towards the injured and bleeding Jesse "What!?" He asked

Tony picked him up by his throat and held him off the ground, Tony brought his arm up and prepared to thrust it in Jesse's chest. The moment he moved the blade back, the blade broke midway; A trail of whisps came from a nearby roof. Tony looked at his broken blade and processed it, it broke again with another trail from the same spot; he was being shot at. He threw Jesse to his ass and jumped back making serious distance

"Get your damn dirty hands off my brother!" A voice demanded, a young blonde female stood on the roof holding a five-seven loaded with ghost rounds

"Leo! Thank the Divine you're here, Is it just you" Jesse thanked, He pulled himself up to the wall and leaned on it, Patrick and Kyle were both on their hands and knees

"I've brought family!" She replied back holstering her weapon, ghosts stepped up to the ledge on both sides of her. There was quite a number of ghosts "Brothers, Sisters! Let's go!" She jumped down and the others followed

"A little help here" Kyle commented, Leo nodded and pointed to the duo that were bleeding, a couple ghosts ran to their sides

"Squad 4, stay here with me, Squads 2 and 5 go find the enemy and remove that crystal thingy!" She ordered, the ghosts nodded and a large group left

"How many are you?" Patrick asked being set against the wall beside Jesse, Kyle was also put against the wall

"You know there is 16 ghost regulars to a squad, we are 3 of the 6 the Brotherhood sent" she explained turning her head to Tony, Tony looked at her emotionless "I can't find the others because of dimenstion interference, Squads 1, 3, and 6 should be in this world somewhere. We'll find them sooner or later"

"That's just shy of a hundred ghost personal, regulars to be exactly" Patrick added, He held gauze to his wound

"Ready for round two?" She asked jokingly not making eye contact

"Fuck you!" Kyle commented, he didn't like being the helpless one

"I fight!" Patrick stood up, he quickly fell to his ass "Maybe not"

"Callsign; Banshee Online" she radioed

**Command room**

"Identify yourself!" Kolt demanded, she didn't like the fact Tony was amongst the enemy pandora

"Kolt? It's Leo" she replied

"Jesus Christ L, You know you're still on Tony's shit list" Kolt commented

"That's not the problem here right now" She radioed

"Whatever, What brings you here?" Kolt asked, Sister Margret looked interested at Kolt's posture

"Orders ma'am, It seems this world is as bad as it looks" She commented

"Friend of yours?" Sister Margaret asked

"Yes ma'am. Leo, Deal with Tony!" Kolt ordered

"Roger, I'll make sure he's busy! Banshee out!" She finished

"The enemy pandora have past the east gate and are heading toward the Ravens Board Nuclear Chate!" The personal called out

"I thought so, Order all high ranking third years to abaondon their current posts and head over to the Ravens Board Nuclear Chate as quickly as posible!" She ordered turning around to face the personal

"Yes Ma'am!" The personal replied

"One more thing" she said calmly, She turned back to the screen

**East Gate**

Leo drew her sword; US Military Sabre, She looked at Tony ready to fight. The regulars around her drew their swords; Egyptian, European, Asian, and Norsemen type of swords. There wasn't 3 anymore, there was 17 now. "Prepare yourself" she told him

Tony drew another blade from the broken one, Tony stood in a defensive posture; Left arm out, Right arm close to the chest, Left leg out, Right leg bent downwards

Leo darted towards Tony, the Regulars also dart towards him. Tony spun around swinging, Leo blocks it and counters with a punch, Tony shifts out of the way, A regular thens thrusts his sword in Tony back

Tony looks back, he tried to swing but Leo grabbed his other blade "Get the crystal!" she ordered, another regular tried the dig his sword underneath crystal, Tony decides the duck down. The sword in his back slid out, his arm Leo held was cut off by the regular who aimed for the crystal. The arm was separated from the mid section of his bicep

"Damn it!" The regular called, Tony barreled out of the huddle with one arm. Leo dropped his separated arm

"Leo, Need a hand?" Kyle called jokingly

"Shut it!" She called back serious

"Leo, He's charging that beam again" a regular called out

Tony held out his hand, he charged another beam. He was about to fire until his other arm fell to the ground, his arm was separated from the elbow this time. Tony was arm less now

"Who was that!" Leo asked, Patrick stood beside him with his sword diagonally "Patrick!"

"I still got it!" Patrick commented, Tony looked to him. Patrick jumped back to the wall

"Seize him!" Leo ordered, Tony quickly looked to the group. a regular body checked him, he stepped back. Another check him, he took another step back. Several regulars check him and he still didn't go down, Leo darted towards the scrap, she jumps up and rings his neck with her elbow and brings him down using her body weight

Tony fell to his back, the remaining regulars positioned their swords in a way he couldn't move at all, he looked around and realized he was surrounded

**Nuclear Chate**

Kolt left her post at the command room, she darted down the hallway until she eventually came to a hole in the floor, She noticed Elizabeth sitting against the wall with her eyes closed, she looked a bit rough. She jumped down into the hole then Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned her head, nobody was around. She noticed four individuals in the distance; Arnet, Attia, Creo, and Ingrid

"Elizabeth, What in the hell happened to you?" Arnet asked stopping before the hole

"Who was that just now?" Elizabeth asked, she looked concerned

"What are you talking about?" Attia stated

"It doesn't matter ladies, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I let you down" Elizabeth explained

Kolt landed at the bottom of the hole, she noticed Melina looking up at someone in a tube "Hold it right there!" Kolt demanded as she drew her sword; a straight long sword with an eagle hilt, the wings made the guard. Truely majestic

Milena shifted her body to face Kolt, her left arm was turned into a drill. She then turned her entire body to face Kolt, both her forearms turned into blades, she took a step foward.

Kolt quickly sped into a Phantom Speed. She slashed diagonally cracking the stigmata in her chest, then Kolt grabbed her colar and threw her to the wall. Milena hit the wall and slid down to a pile rubble, Kolt turn to the person in the tube

"Ms. Alexis, You know you're not supposed to be here without authorization" a voice called from behind Kolt

"Madam President, My name is Kolt; The 45 of Aluris!" Kolt replied maintaining her attetion to the person

"I'm starting to get annoyed when you people call me that" Chiffon stated bring her massive claw to her forehead

"Ms. Alexis, Can I ask you something?" Ticy asked beside Chiffon holding her volt weapon on her shoulder

"It's Kolt!" Kolt replied loudly, she turned her head to Ticy. She looked serious, she was back to her former self

"Uh...Ok Kolt, whatever you say, heh heh" Ticy replied nervously "Since your in command of the ghosts, which one of the four led the enemy?" She asked

"Tony" Kolt replied, Chiffon's facial expression went completely into disbelief and shock "He turned Nova just like the Pandora" she calmly replied

"WHERE?!" Chiffon demanded, She began to run tears

"East Gate" Kolt replied answering another question, she lowered her head "I know about you and..." Kolt noticed Chiffon left to find Tony "Fuck, damn that foolish girl!"

**Chiffon**

Chiffon ran tears down her face, she didn't want to imagine it but it was as she suspected, she remebered what Tony told her during her time with him in the hospital bed "If a current can be go one way, it can also go the other way. Same goes of a weapon" Tony said

"The weapons people create to gain an advantage can also be used against them?" Chiffon replied

"Right, if a weapon can be pointed in one direction, it can also be pointed in another. Like you and I" Tony explained

"Pandora and Ghosts are weapons?" She asked

"The factions we serve are the people, and the soldiers are the weapons. It takes time and patience to use it the other way, Someday the Nova will find a way to control you pandora. Just like the Impure we fight used our men against us, It's only a matter of time before they do" Tony added, she finally reached the East Gate, she noticed a group of people wearing the same uniform holding down a person

"Tony!" She called out catching the attention of the group, Tony quickly rolled foward breaking free of the grip of the regulars but not Leo

"Nope! I'm not letting you go again! I've made that mistake once!" She explained, Tony bent forward flipping Leo over but she didn't let go

Tony lift up his boot and tried to kicked her off, she jolted back but didn't let go, finally Tony used both legs and pushed her back landing on his ass, He qucikly brought himself to his feet

"Tony! Stop!" Chiffon called out, Tony turned to her making his eye's widen. She walked slowly towards him, Tony watched as she came closer. She reached out deactivating her volt weapon, she was close to touching his face

"...M-Monster..." He softly said looking away, there was a bit of an echo in his tone

"We're both Monsters" she assured him, Tony's head tilted back

"Not today!" Leo called out holding hair, Tony disappeared in a Spectre Speed. He appeared several yards away, he grew a new set of arms. He opened

and closed the fist making sure it was movible

"Whom might you be?" Leo asked Chiffon turning her attention to Tony, She readied her Sabre

"Tony's girlfriend" Chiffon replied, she activated her volt weapon again. She didn't look to impressed on Tony's situation

"Then that would offically make me his Ex" Leo commented

"Can you answer a question then; How long it take take for Tony to break his heart?" Chiffon asked smiling bring her volt weapon up

"Shut up! That's none of your business! I still love him!" Leo protested

"As do I, He's taken Blondie!" Chiffon added

"Speak for yourself!" Leo commented, the regulars looked at the two blondes and chuckled a little bit

Tony held out his hand and charged another beam, then a thin blade came from the crystal, Tony looked down at the blade.

"Surprise Motherfucker!" Jesse commented, He drove his sword into his back. The crystal broke and shattered, Jesse pulled the blade out and stepped back

Tony stepped foward in a daze, Chiffon ran towards him, He lost energy in his legs and fell foward into Chiffon's hug, he felt heavy "Foolish girl" he whispered into her ear and smiled, Leo, the regulars, and The Elite 4 surrounded the couple.

It wasn't long for the all the Nova to be defeated and eventually morning came along.

**Morning**

Everyone head ahead and did their own thing, Tony was given an old room fro him and the ghosts

"It was nice enough for Sister Margaret to give us an old room" Tony commented sitting at a desk, The desk at in the middle of the room, the ghost regulars renovated to room more suiting to a relaxing rec room, they all wore black limiter uniforms, the only difference that is said 'Ghost' instead of 'Genetics'

"More importantly how are doing?" Jesse asked to the right side of the desk

"How ARE you doing?" Leo asked beside Jesse, she wore a black pandora uniform

"Shouldn't you be tired or injured?" Patrick asked to the left side of the desk

"Yeah, shouldn't you be?" Kyle asked to Patrick's left

"It matters not, what I want to know who will lead these men here?" He leaned back "Who is next senior officer here?" He turned to his four friends

The group looked at each other then back to Tony "You are sir" Jesse commented

"Leo, aren't you a Brotherhood Ace?" Tony asked turning to her "The Brotherhood Order Spec Ops"

"But I'm not an officer, There's a difference between soldiers and officers. People think the Spec Ops have more power and leadership than comman soldiers, that isn't always the case" Leo explained

"What about Kolt?" Tony asked

"She's recorded dead, she would like to keep it that way rather than take her position back" Jesse added

"Boys, The third years have their leadership. We must have ours" Tony said leaning on the table "They have Elizabeth Mably and her merry friends, Chiffon and the Student Counsel, We ghosts must have ours"

"I think we step into some shoes the Pandora would rather leave unfilled" Patrick commented

"We didn't step into shoes, we replaced them with boots; Combat boots" Tony assured them "You four are my advisors, altogather we are the Court of Five"

"The Court of Five? So we are in charge of the some 40 ghosts here?" Kyle asked

"As of now, my friends are my advisors. You are also in charge of 10 regulars each, I'll take the remaining under my command" Tony slamed his fist into the table

"Commander!" A regular barged in, he wore also a black limiter's uniform

"What is son?" Tony asked leaning back in the chair

"A Chiffon Fairchild would like to see you" the regular explained

"Excellent, have all ghosts come to this room. You four will decide amongst yourselves to make your groups, I'll go meet Chiffon" Tony explained getting out of his chair and walked around towards the door

"Sure thing Chancellor Tony" Leo commented as he left

"Chancellor, Commander, Chairman, it doesn't matter to me. Same shit different pile" he closed the door behind him

**Chiffon's Dorm**

"Madam President?" Tony called opening the door, he turned his head when he poked his head in the door

"Tony please come in" Chiffon called looking out her window, Tony walked in and closed the door behind him "I am going to host a dinner party" she turned to him

"To celebrate or to pray" Tony assumed he chuckled

"Not only that, to welcome new allies" Chiffon smiled confidently

"That's a new smile, I like it" Tony walked over to her side, he put his arm around her "This is ghosts priority now" Tony said

Chiffon turn to Tony, Tony turn to face her. She leaned closer to kiss him, she even tried tip toeing "Can you come down a bit" she asked

"Come down with what?" He asked ignoring her, Chiffon drove her fist into his stomach, he grunted and slouched over. She pulled him in closer and kissed him, she then pulled him back

"Much better" she commented

"You Monster!" Tony commented regaining his stance

"You Animal!" She confidently said

**I'm going to do the interludes as well, the e pandora project is up next. Keep in touch**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Before you read: it has been said that SOPA is up. Personally I don't see or read any piracy here at fanfiction, that's just my opinion**

**Interludes**

**History and Weapons**

**Sister Margaret's Office**

"We are here to dicuss Satelizer El Bridget" Sister Margaret commented

"What should we do?" an Officer asked

"We might as well kill her, considering the amount of damage she could do" another officer added

"She could kill is all if she had the mind to" Elise commented "Kolt, what's your verdict?" Elise asked turning everyone's attention to Kolt

"Do you really want to know what I think?" She asked, everyone still looked at her and didn't say anything, their intention was clear "Personally; You're considering throwing a weapon aside when you could take the time to learn how to use it"

"Excuse me" Sister Margaret commented "What do you mean weapon?"

"People can be weapons too, this is your way of combating the Nova isn't it? You humans used the stigmata the Nova had and implanted them into girls turning them into weapons. You turn their weapons against them, They countered this with the Nova controlled Pandora. Now I see an opportunity to counter this" Kolt explained in a monotoned voice

"Counter a counter, How can we..." The officer was about to ask something

"Easy, Use Satelizer against them. She went berserk right?" Kolt said interupting the officer

"She used Nova Form, how can we use the Nova Form on a Nova? The practicly the same thing" Elise added

"You missing the point, Is there a weapon that says; Only Creator can use?" Kolt asked sarcasticly

"No, there is always a way..." The officer explained, again being interupted by Kolt

"Exactly, There is always a way to use the weapon. If a weapon can be used one way, it can also be used the other. Why can't you find a way to use the Nova Form against the Nova? Are you that dumb not to try?" Kolt explained, the officers frowned at her

"Maybe she's right" Elise supported her "Perhaps we should find a way to use the Nova Form against the Nova. Kolt, That was a solid answer" Elise complemented

"When I was in the Ghost Realm before I came here, We; The Ghost Brotherhood started a war. We called this war; _The Second Great War_. The first one ravaged our lush jungles into scorching deserts" Kolt explained

"Who started the first one?" Sister Margaret asked, she was the most interested "You didn't inform me, this is all new"

"The first one was started by our enemies, they invaded our nation without proper declaration. We retaliated in response, thus starting _the First Great War_. This was wa~y before my time, the second one was started shortly after Tony joined our group" Kolt answered

"Why mention Tony?" An officer asked "How does Tony fit into this?"

"Before we started the war, he had something inside him, a being with immense power which we thought was only a myth. There are two of these mythical beings, we called them; Harbingers. There is; _The Holy Harbinger_, known as _The Divine_. The other is; _The Wretched Harbinger_, known as _The Animal_" Kolt explained

"One of Tony's old titles" Sister Margaret commented

"These two were considered extremely powerful, One energy strike is exactly the same to a nuclear bomb. The downside was; they needed a host to exist, they needed carrier" Kolt remembered "We didn't know Tony carried a Harbinger when he joined, when we found out everyone was scared shitless because of what he could do to us, we considered him a weapon, we then realized we could use that paticular weapon against our enemies" Kolt chuckled

"How did you do it?" Elise asked, she was curious

"Because Tony was the person that started the war" Kolt laughed at herself, her statement caught everyong by surprise

"What? How?" Elise asked aloud, the Officers and Sister Margaret looked at Kolt with interested eyes

"Tony made it his choice to fight for the world despite it's corruption and misery, He even started a monologue about it; _There are those determined to Conquer, While most desired to Destory, and very few willing to Protect._ He always refered to the world" Kolt answered "He said the world doesn't have to be Conquered or Destroyed, it can_ decide it's own fate_"

"Isn't Determination and Will the same thing?" Elise asked

"Not always, One cannot be Determined and have no Will and Vice Versa. Kinda like having a sandwhich, the two need each other" Kolt answered

"After he said a few words you followed him?" An officer asked taking of his hat

"He showed us, our enemies built a weapon that could wipe the world out with one strike. He stopped it using the Harbinger's power, after the incident we decide to follow in behind him. His actions spoke louder than the words he tried to convince us, The War began shortly afterwards" Kolt sighed "Before Tony, we fought monsters to keep humanity in check. After Tony, We fought those who threatened humanity. This new world I discovered when I got here was under a threat, had we discovered it earlier...I dunno, things would play out a bit differently" Kolt shooked her head

"What was this weapon called?" Sister Margaret asked

"The weapon itself is offensive both physically and religiously, I'm not going to tell you" Kolt answered "Which brings us back to our main topic; Satelizer El Bridget"

"What exaclty did you do with Tony when he had this Harbinger thing?" An officer asked

"Simply, Observation. Which is what we did before and after Tony enlisted with us, we watched him for a number of years before we took him in. He was sort of conscripted. When he joined our ranks he watched him incase he decided to used the weapon against us" Kolt explained and answered

"Then it's settled, concerning the Nove Form incident involving pandora code number GR230, Satelizer El Bridget during the 10th Nova clashast month, Our Counsel has reach a verdict, to keep her under close observation for now" The lead Officer announced, Everyone nodded

"What!?" Elise called out

"Someday you find a way to use Nova Form against the Nova" Kolt commented, she smiled confidently

**Dinner parties and Socials**

**Ghost Room**

Tony changed his single desk into a long table, Tony sat at the head of the table, his advisors sat at the sides of the table. There were also a few regulars at the table "Gentleman, there is a party later on today hosted by the Student Counsel. We need to show the people here, we ghosts aren't just soldiers but also party timers" Tony explained

"Chairman Tony, I advise we try interacting before the dinner and gain some support from the rest of the school" Leo added sitting closet to the right of Tony

"We don't need support, We need people to like us, WE want people to like us" Jesse added sitting directly across from Leo and beside Tony

"Then it's settled, The ghosts will start interacting with the rest of the school. Hopefully to have people to like us and gain support" Tony stated "Was there anything else?"

"No, nothing at all" Kyle added sitting beside Leo

"A thought just occured to me; Why are we acting like a political party?" Patrick asked sitting next to Jesse

**Elsewhere, Much later on**

Kolt sat at round outside table with Elise and Yumi, Kolt changed her hair style; her hair was slicked back showing her forehead and her ears, the hair still reached her neck. Elise and Kolt sat there drinking coffee and tea, Yumi stood up with her hands on the table and leaning

"Observation!?" Yumi shouted "But she was in Nova form! Surely they can recall what happened to Kazuha in the past!"

"The counsel's main interest lies in the fact that she was able to come back by her own will" Elise assured Yumi "If stigmata can be forced into and out of Nova Form while in pandora mode, it would make for powerful and efficient warriors...there'd no longer be any need to rely on someone like Kazuha"

"How could they" Yumi replied softly "Effectively controlling Pandora Mode like this is a huge risk, Even then considering the current situation, How can they ignore what happened with Kazuha 4 Years ago" Yumi explained sitting down "Then this would mean to use her as a guinea pig"

"Elise tell Yumi what I told you" Kolt added taking a sip of her coffee

"If a weapon can be used one way, it can also be used the other" Elise explained "The weapon's creator can be used on the creator itself"

**Dinner party**

Everony changed into their formal clothes, as usual Tony wore his usual trench coat, the other ghosts wore tuxedos. Leo wore a black ball dress, if she wanted to she could bring her leg out and show her bare sexy loli leg of hers.

"Looks looks Fun" Kyle stated to himself, he seen Satelizer and Elizabeth playing shots, Attia and Arnet were watching. Tony walked around minding his own business, Chiffon did the same as well. Jesse and Leo interacted with the Pandora, Kyle and Patrick also did their own thing.

Tony walked over to the drink table, he took a glass of iced tea. He took a sip of it "Aww Killer Lemonade!" He commented, and drank it down

"That would be a Long Island Iced Tea" A pandora told him

"I don't drink" he assure her drinking a couple more glasses

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she walked off

Jesse was talking to Hiiragi about she thinks of the Ghost personal "With us being here, would you find it easier for you pandora?"

"I'm not sure, asked me in a couple of days. Rather yet a week" Hiiragi replied

Jesse nodded "Sure, I don't see why ***shatter***..." Jesse thun his heard

"H-Hey! What are you lookin' at skinny?" Tony asked, he was drunk of out his mind. He stood in front of a outdoor lamp post, it bumped into Tony making him spill his drink "I'm t-talking to you!" Tony slurred, he couldn't keep his balance

"OMFG! Tony's drunk" Jesse commented shaking his head

The lamp post stood silently as Tony stared "Got nothing to say to me? Well then, I'll have to t-teach you some m-manners" the lamp post looked unafraid

Tony drew his sword, the post didn't flinch, Tony swung it diagonally with ease, the post slid into two pieces. The post was defeated

"He didn't fight so good" Tony walked over to a table and sat down "Sw-Swaddle wiser, You shouldn't keep the good stuff to yourself" he stabbed his sword into the ground "Queen E-Elizabeth, A-Attila, Aren't! When when did you get here?" He asked taking Satelizer's drink looking at a mildly drunk Elizabeth, Attia looking afraid, and Arnet minded her own business, Rana took the drink from Tony's hand

"What are you doing? You shouldn't keep the good stuff only to yourself" Rana commented, Tony turned to Attia

"Pour me a glass Attila" Tony asked

"It's Attia" she said irritatedly, he poured him a glass, not just any glass; **Attia's Over 90% Cocktail **"_This didn't go exactly as planned_" she thought

"Hand it here before I get aggressive" Tony said boldly and clearly, he had put on a serious face

"H-here" she neriously handed him a glass, Tony stood up hold the glass out, Rana did the same

"Here is to celebrate new friends!" He toasted and downed the drink, Rana also downed it. Everyone around the table looked at Tony, Attia looked shocked. Tony and Rana stood there frozen "Yup" Tony commented before falling foward, Rana threw up and let the puke spill out of her mouth. Everyone look disgusted afterwards, Tony went face first into the table making it flip over on top of him, the table cloth wrapped him and glasses and bottle flipped up and shattered against the concrete

"Tony!" Jesse called out, the rest of Tony's friends ran to his drunk ass

"Somebody help! This girl is really sick!" A padora called out

"How did this happen? I've only been away for a short while!" Kazuya ran to the table, he talked with Satelizer for a bit and have her a piggy back ride to her room

"What happened?" Patrick asked

"He drank that Iced Tea over there!" Jesse point to the drinks table

"Well he drank to much of it!" Leo added, Kyle and Jesse pulled him up by both arms, Leo and Patrick wrapped his arms around thier necks and dragged him away

"Whoa, that is strong! Let's get his drunk ass out of here, before he beats the shit out of another pole" Patrick commented

"Right" Leo replied

"Crazy night huh?" Kyle asked

"Yeah" Jesse gestured his hands to a couple regulars prompting them to come over "Clean this mess that Tony's drunk ass made"

"Right away!" One of them nodded

**Tony's dorm**

Leo and Patrick threw him on the bed the moment they walked in "Hey, let's write on him" Patrick smiled and pulled out a sharpie marker

"Way ahead of ya" Leo smiled back, the two looked at Tony fiendishly

**Morning**

Tony woke up still dress in his formal wear, he got of bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, he washed his face and look in the mirror "MOTHERFUCKERS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs

Patrick, Kyle, Jesse, and Leo stood outside his drom door laughing, Tony barged pit of the bathroom and covered himself upkn his bed, Leo had writtened 'Penis' on his forehead, Patrick drew penises on both his checks. "Fucking hate you guys!" He commented

**Tips and Tricks**

**Cafeteria**

"I still hate you guys!" Tony said "It took me a while before I took your drawings off my face" he told Patrick and he just snickered.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink then" Jesse commented, He and Hiiragi always sat togather now, Leo sat with the other two; Kyle and Patrick

"Why haven't I seen Satelizer and Kazuya around lately?" Hiiragi asked

"She went Bali for some Spec Op Assignment, Kazuya went with her" Tony explained grinning

"Really?" Hiiragi said

"No, she went for a vacation. That's how rumors start" Jesse explained

"Yeah, Anyway what are we going to do now?" Kyle asked

"We relax for now, If the brotherhood decides to send more it'll be a company. If not then a brigade, considering the threat the Nova possess" Tony leaned back

"Can you tell me again about your ranking system?" Hiiragi asked "I'm finding it confusing"

"Here" Leo handed her a piece of paper "It's a Brotherhood ranking system"

"Why would you carry such a thing?" Kyle asked, biting into his burger

"I get bored and make things like this" Leo said smiling, Hiiragi opened it and read it over:

_Section: second-in-command, commanding officer_

_Squads: Lieutenant, Captain_

_Company: Chief, Commander_

_Brigade: Major, Colonel_

_Division: Lt. General, General_

_Supreme Leader: Advisor, Lord_

_Common ranks: Regular, Elite, Disciple, Ace_

"You guys are like any other militray then" Hiiragi gave the piece of papar to Leo "It's a lot to take in"

"That's the Order side, wait 'til you see the Armed Forces Side" Tony commented "There are two factions in our Brotherhood; The Order and The Armed Forces"

"One works with swords, the other works with guns" Jesse added wrapping his arm around Hiiragi

"Enough of that now, Boys, Leo, to the ghost room" Tony stood up and disappeared, the other followed. Hiiragi was the only person left at the empty table

**Ghost Room, Meeting Area**

Tony made a small room for meetings in the ghost room, he made sure it was seperated from the rec area "I have decided to throw a party!"

"Party?" The court of five asked

"Yes, a party. Leo has taught me this trick to swap genders for a period of time" Tony explained "We ghosts will throw a party, we disguised as girls interact with the people on what they think of the ghosts" Tony grinned

"Gee that sounds dangerous" Jesse commented "but I like it!"

"Let's do it!" Patrick agreed, Kyle shrugged and nodded

"Leo, tell us how this works" Tony turned to her

"We ghosts use GE (Ghost Energy) to use our power, gather GE and consentrate, what helps me I picture the general male; muscular body, Short hair, and..." She began to shift into a male "...strong facial structure" Leo said in a male tone. Her hair was that of a buzz cut, she was a he now. He was slim with a cute child like face

"Leo, You're a shouta now!" Tony laughed

"Shut up!" Leo called in a cute tone

"Boys, let's announce the party and do this shit" Tony commented

**Ghost Party, Outside**

"This is a party from the ghosts?" Arnet asked, the party was nothing more than a social

The ghost regulars interacted with the pandora and limiters "It's more like a social, I wonder where Tony and his friends are?" Attia answered, she looked around

"Are you ready boots?" A voice called out, everyone turn to the voice, it was a girl wearing high goth boots, striped stockings, hot pants, a t-shirt with the word 'rebel' on the center and guns and bullets background, she wore an open vest over it, different color fingerless gloves that reached covered half her forearm, her hair was black and tied in pineapple tails.

"Who is that?" Attia asked, Elizabeth looked challenged

"These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots is gonna walk all over you" she said looking over to the third years walking like a fashionista

"Tanya! Shut up!" A voice called out walking out to her side, her hair was also black, she looked like Milena in most cases, she had black jeans, short sleeve sweater, bracelets and a necklace.

"Jessica, let her be. She just trying to make a first impression" another voice called, she was beside another individual.

"Kylee, Patricia" Jessica turned to the two young girls, Kylee had short hair, she wore a greyish tank top, black multicam BDU pants with a punkish belt. Patricia had her hair looked similar to Jessica's, the only difference was Patricia's hair showed her face and her back ends spread out, it was unkempt. Her clothing was a black short skirt, white stockings, same boots as Tanya's, her shirt was a plain grey long sleeve sweater. They interacted with the pandora, especially with the limiters

"Tony's court of five said they're a singing group known as; The Femme Fatales, based out of Canada. I've swear I've seen them somewhere before" Elizabeth explained deep in thought

"Didn't he say something about if they don't behave, we could take it into our discretion to do somethig about it" Ingrid commented, the girls watched the Femme Fatales

"He also said something about them having a bad reputation for male grabbers, so I'll watch them if they do anything to our limiters" Creo added

"I didn't feel that way about my limiter" Chiffon told the other third years

"Ms. Chiffon! When did you get there?" Attia asked

"Any reason I can't be" she stated "I'm sure Tony made it his decision to bring them here and it's completely understandable if they have important matters to take care while we watch them. Right Ticy, Ticy?" Chiffon turned to Ticy, she looked pissed

"That bitch!" Ticy said aloud "I'll kill her!" She stepped foward

Creo grabbed her, she then held her back "What are you talking about? Kill who?"

"That bitch with the pineapple tails! She kissed Able!" Ticy assumed

"What? It's looks like their talking, your not jealous are you?" Creo teased, she still held her back

"Really, Tanya just kissed that boy, what's she thinking" Jessica asked

"I noticed that Tanya becomes what she is" Leo assured Jessica "This happens everytime"

"So shifting into a girl, he actually becomes one?" Jessica whispered stepping closer to Leo

"Right!" Leo replied

"So what's going on? Tanya looks like she's having fun" Kylee said walking over to Jessica and Leo

"Kay, People here think the ghosts here are a huge help, Tony is avoided for some reason" Patricia commented walking to the trio of girls and shouta

"Yeah, the second and first years think his actions at the dinner party were inexcusable, but overall the ghosts are a huge help" Kylee explained

"Ok! Those who want to taste cherry flavored lipstick line up here!" Tanya called out cheery

"What's she doing now?" Jessica turned her head, Tanya kissed the limiters one after the other. She had a big smile on her face "And we're gone!" Jessica commented

"What makes you say that?" Patricia asked, Kylee pointed to a group of third years, they looked pissed

"And we're gone!" Patricia turned around and left

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing to out limiters?!" Creo called out

"Having fun!" Tanya replied, the limiters that made a line scattered, the others limiters also scattered

"I don't like you! You're going to get beating!" Creo cracked her knuckles, the other third years did the some other than Chiffon

"I like to see you try!" Tanya turned around and ran "Girls! Sisters! Help! Help!" She called out holding her hands to the side of her lips cheery, the third years followed behind her "Girls? Girls?" She ran hoping to see her Sisters

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ticy called out, the girls chased Tanya back and fourth

Tanya noticed Leo and stopped "Help!?" She held out her hands, Leo shrugged his shoulders. Miyabi jumped to grabbed her, Tanya felt the impact hit her so she ducked making Miyabi go over "Backup! Backup!" She called out, Ingrid grabbed her and pulled her over her back and flipped Tanya. The other girls stomped and punched Tanya brutally "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She was beaten, the girls finally left her alone laying on the ground. Tanya got up "I'm gonna kill those girls I call my sisters!" She commented limping away

**The next day**

Tony limped throughout the halls, Chiffon noticed him limping "Tony!"

"Chiffon!" Tony called back

"Oh my god! What happened?" Chiffon asked

Tony sighed and lowered his head "I fell, I fell down a long set of stairs" Tony replied, Chiffon tilted her head in confusion

**Forget that! Let's play Soccer...No...Hockey!**

Tony walked around the campus with Leo and Jesse at his side, He looked confident. He heard whispers as he walked

"They look uneasy for some reason, maybe they hate us?" Leo told Tony and Jesse

"They don't hate us, they love us! Watch this, Hey ladies would you like a sparring match?" Tony asked looking to a group of girls

"Uh...we...uh...have things to take care of" one of them told Tony

"Yeah, I forgot I have things to take of as well" the other added, the group of girls walked away

"Oh, ok" Tony said before walking away, he turned around and noticed Elizabeth, Creo, and Arnet talking to a couple of pandora as well.

"Hey you juniors over there! Let's get something something to drink!" Arent asked

"U-um...we have things to do...sorry, but thanks for the invite" the junior told Arnet, she looked confused

"Ah, you do huh" Arnet didn't expect such an answer

"Same thing is happening to the third years as well" Leo commented, the girls left and bumped into Chiffon

"Hello, We're going to have tea in the clubroom; would you care to join us?" Chiffon asked nicely

"Wa~, yeah! We'll come!" The girls accepted, The group Tony talked with decided to go as well

"Can I part take?" Tony called out, Chiffon felt the uneasiness of the girls around her. She made a decisive call

"Sorry Tony, this is sort of a girl thing. Feel free to come next time!" Chiffon told Tony, she left with the others

"Ok...heh, she said 'Cum'" Tony chuckled, Jesse then back handed Tony "Ow~"

"Shut up!" Jesse said, Tony turn his attention to the third years. Elizabeth and Tony's eyes lock on, they stared intently at each other.

**Ghost Room, Meeting Area**

"Just what exactly is the meaning of this? The juniors always have loved talking to us! When did they start to avoid us" Elizabeh explained, she sat at one end of the table while Tony sat at the other. Their friends were on both sides of them, some were leaning against the wall and others sat down

"I noticed the same thing is happening to us" Tony added

"They've been like this since the thing with Satelizer, Especially with the juniors. They also seemed to avoid you after your drunken incident" Attia explained sitting beside Elizabeth to her left

"I noticed that too" Jesse added, he sat to Tony's left

"Why are they only on guard around us?! Chiffon's a senior isn't she?! What does she have that we don't?!" Elizabeth shouted to make it clear

"Chiffon is beautiful and has natural grace" Tony added

"_They don't get it at all_" Jesse and Attia thought in unison

"Quit spacing out on me and give me some ideas, I do not wish to have my juniors continue and avoid me like this!" Elizabeth explained

"We came here to make a difference, I want to know what we need to do to make sure they don't avoid us" Tony commented

"The juinors still think we're angry at them" Attia explained

"No offence Tony but when you're drunk, you're a complete asshole. You cut a lamp post for crying out loud" Jesse added

"You're all missing the point!" Patrick commented, he was leaning against the wall on the other side of Jesse, Creo was opposite of Attia

"It's not impossible to fix things" she commented leaning off "We'll just have to go to them and set things straight"

"Yes, but how will you do that?!" Elizabeth asked

"We'll talk to them and shorten the distance between them and us" Patrick added

"If we do that they'll all just ran away!" Attia commented, she and Elizabeth looked concerned

Creo and Patrick looked to each other and grinned "Leave that to us! We've got a good way to get friendlier with them!" They said in unison

"_Nothing like a good 'ol hockey game_" Patrick thought singing in tune

"How long have you two been togather?" Tony assumed, everyone in the room looked to Tony then to Patrick and Creo

**Outside**

"Hey Juniors, Do you have a second?" Partick called out, he was standing beside Creo, they caught everyone's attention "We've got something you want to hear!"

"It's known to have a little exercise after a meal is good for you" Creo announced "So why don't we all play a game as part of a little diet after lunch?"

"A game?" A junior pandora asked

"What kind of game?" Another asked

"Soccer/Hockey!" Creo and Patrick announced, they looked at each other glaring

"Creo, I thought we agreed on Hockey?" Patrick protested

"Well sorry Patrick, I thought we considered playing Soccer!" Creo protested back, Tony walked out of the crowd towards the two

"Why don't we play both?" Tony commented, everyone turned to him "We'll play Soccer and Hockey, Soccer first to get everyone's blood punping. Then Hockey to cool down later" He announced

"However playing alone would be pretty boring, so why don't we have teams where seniors, juniors, and ghosts mixed" Elizabeth called out smiling

"Elizabeth?" A pandora asked, everyone turned to her in surprise

"Regardless of who wins or losses, we seniors will teach you about high end skills" Elizabeth announced

"We ghosts will also teach you some skills about combat" Tony announced open arms

"A study session with the Ghosts and Seniors? 'm game!" A girl called out

"I'm playing!" Another called, everyone started chatter amongst themselves

"Ok! We've got the people we need now! This isn't a lecture either so get changed into Gym clothes! Once we're all do e we can make the teams!" Creo announced cheerfully "Soccer and Hockey is about going wild on the field so let's get out there and have some fun!"

"It's like she's way too excited about this" Attia commented quietly

"Tell me about it" Jesse said beside Attia

"Hey I know how to play soccer too!" Rana came out of nowhere as cheerful as ever, Satelizer and Kazuya were with her

"Rana!" Tony called out, Creo turned to her

"Can we come play with you guys as well?" Rana asked nicely

Creo was about to speak "Sure! But by what did you mean by 'we'?" Tony answered

"I was talking about Satelizer and I!" Rana pointed to Satelizer who was behind her, she looked surprised just like everyone else

"The untouchable queen?" Creo asked

"...if you foul her on purpose..." A person said quietly

"...she'd rip you head off..." Another finished

"Sorry but I don't want to!" She said turning around, everyone sighed in relief

"Ah hold on!" Rana said, she walked beside her and whispered something

"What now?" Creo asked turning to Tony

"We wait" Tony said turning to Creo

"Fine! I'll do it!" Satelizer announced, she caught everyone's attention

"Shit!" Tony commented

"Just dig your own grave! England is the home of Soccer!" Satelizer looked at Rana with friece eyes

"What did she just say to her?" Kazuya asked

"You better not underestimate the power of my Tibetan Soccer!" Rana challenged her

**Field**

The game started with Satelizer, Ticy, Elizabeth, Creo, Leo, Kyle, and Jesse one the blue team. Attia, Arnet, Ganessa, Ingrid, Rana, Tony, and Patrick on the red team. Chiffon was put as referee, The ball was past to Satelizer. Arnet stood in her way, she grinned as Satelizer appoached her "Come on, shoe me what you're made off!" She taunted

Satelizer looked at her and with quick foot work she went around Arnet "This is a Marseille turn!" Arnet thought

"Not bad Satelizer!" Elizabeth complemented as she ran beside her

Ganessa grinned as she came closer to Satelizer, she checked her from the front making Satelizer fall to her ass

"Foul!" Chiffon called out blowing the whistle

"Ack! What are you doing!" Arnet asked "Why are you hitting the people and not the ball?!" She protested

"Eh? I see them doing it on tv all the time though..." Ganessa said in her defense

"Only from the side! Who can you call yourself british and not even know that?!" Arnet again protested

"Being british has nothing to do with it!" Ganessa yelled

"Match resume!" Chiffon blew the whistle

"Those legs!" Tony thought looking at Chiffon

"Sliding tackle!" Rana called out sliding into a kick, Satelizer kicked the ball off the ground and jump up, she then kicked the ball away from her. The ball flew over to Patrick

"It's all mine now!" Patrick called, he looked over to Elizabeth who sped into a accel turn. She kicked the ball away and darted towards the goal post

"She used a skill!" Creo called out

"No fair!" Attia commented

"This is all apart of studying the high end skills, You're free to use them as well" Elizabeth commented, Rana then sped in front of her "Oh...trying to stop me Linchen?"

"You bet! Just watch me!" Rana boasted

"Then go ahead and try!" Elizabeth told her using a tempest turn

"She's better than I thought! This could turn out bad! I have to make sure I don't foul her as well! If I can stop her here, I got a shot at a goal" she thought panicing, she took a step foward but her foot was caught on the ground, she tripped foward. Nobody expected what happened next, everyone was jaw dropped

"So that's what Elizabeth's panties looks like, I always wondered waht they would look like" Tony commented having his hand to his chin

Rana pulled her pants down down tryin to catch her fall, she showed everyone Elizabeth's panties "What the hell are you doing?" She pulled her pants up

"I-I swear it wasn't on purpose" Rana said softly "I just went a little overboard is all" she shrugged her shoulders "I was only trying to live up to your expectations" Rana said

"That's a foul isn't it!? Shouldn't she be ejected from the game ref!?" Elizabeth shouted

"She only touched her clothes, and it didn't like intentional, so she get's a yellow card" Chiffon stated

"She can touch my clothes and I'll give her all the yellow card she wants" Tony whispered to Attia, Attia elbowed his gut

"I'm really sorry Elizabeth" Rana apologized rubbing her head. The matched resume, Rana sped in front of Elizabeth again "I'll stop you for real!" She said

Elizabeth clenched her teeth and ripped her shirt reveiling her bra

"Foul!" Chiffon blew her whistle

"W-why did you do that?" Rana covered her chest

"My apologys, I put too much strength into it" Elizabeth innocently said "We're lucky I only touched your clothes"

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Rana thought, the match resumed again. Elizabeth had the ball this time

"Here! Take it!" She past the ball to Satelizer, Rana ran past her at full speed "Shoulder charge!" She ripped Satelizer's shirt

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Elizabeth called out

"I'm so sorry, my hand just slipped..." Rana said innocently

"She only touched her clothes so she gets another warning" Chiffon said

"...I heard that even the Pros go after the other team's clothes in their matches" Rana explained

"We better get the hockey equipment" Patrick said looking nervous

"R-right! Before we are caught in the wildfire" Tony replied, he gestured Leo, Jesse, and Kyle to get the equipment as well. They quickly left the field

"If that's how you want to play then so will we!" Elizabeth darted towards the other team, it wasn't long before the friendly soccer game turned into a stripping contest.

"My feet slip!" Elizabeth called out

"Don't try and run away " Rana shouted

"Let's just switch to the other game" Attia commented, her, Ingrid, Creo, and Arnet looked concerned

**Hockey**

The game was an average road Hockey game, checking as allowed. The same teams played against each other, They wore shin guards, elbow pads, and gloves. The game started with Tony and Satelizer as captains, Tony won the face off.

"Ingrid!" Tony past the ball to her, She took the ball and shifted in and around the other team. Jesse bumped into her making her fall over, Jesse then took the ball and headed towards the red goalie.

"Hockey is a canadian sport!" Jesse commented, he slap shot at the goal making the ball flame up and dart towards the goalie. The goalie ducked at the speeding ball, it burnt a hole into the net

"WTF!" Tony called out, he turned to Jesse who just grinned. Tony looked furious

"We'll get 'em next time!" Elizabeth commented, Tony stood at the center again. He let Satelizer win the face off, she past it to Jesse. He past the other players and stood in a slap shot position, Ingrid came running at full speed and body checked him using more force than there should be

The force knocked him off his feet and landed on his back, he let out a long groan, kind of like a zombie. "Sacked your ass!" Ingrid commented running away towards the ball, Elizabeth shot and scored as the ball went in between the blue goalie's arm and leg

"Jesse, Are you alright?" Tony asked standing over him looking unconcerned, he leaned on his stick

"I caught a bird, his name is Ronny" Jesse said, his eye's looked blank and gave a smile

"Well tell Ronny; You just got knocked the fuck out!" Tony shouted. The game was over with the blue team as the winner, they pandora left to change and the ghosts stayed, they were dead and didn't sweat at all.

Later on, Ghost Room

Elizabeth and her third year friends met Tony and his Court of Five in the meeting area. Everyone sat in the same place as they did

"Where'd Satelizer, Kazuya, and Rana go?" Tony asked, everyone turned to him

"I talked to Rana about wearing a bra instead of that strap thingy" Attia spoke

"So she went to an underwear store, She took Satelizer along. What about Kazuya?" Tony asked

"Probably on what he find's sexier, I've seen those three always hanging out togather anyway" Creo commented

"Aren't Satelizer and Rana kinda of love rivals?" Leo asked

"That's what I said!" Attia spoke again

"So what now?" Kyle asked, he sat in beside Leo. Jesse sat directly across from him

"We chat, How was your day Elizabeth?" Tony leaned foward putting his hands togather

"Eventful, I noticed you kept eye humping Chiffon" Elizabeth eye's darted towards Tony, everyone turn to him

"I bet thost leg's of her's are as soft as it looks" he lied, he felt them before

"Didn't _Chiffon show you the proper way for empathizing_?" Jesse commented grinning

"No" Tony said in his defense "Oh and I would like to share a dream I wished for..." He stated

**Tony's Dream**

A young girl sat at a dinner table in front of a glass, she looked like Chiffon but her hair was brown. She wore a Pandora uniform

"Griffon, How's your milk?" A man asked aitting at the head of the table, he was an older verson of Tony, he wore a Grey Naval Uniform, gold details. He had a goatee and dimples, it suited him

"Oh, my milk is fine Father" She turn to Tony and smiled, she had her eye's closed like her mother

"I poured water in that cup Griffon" Chiffon said, she was fixing Tony his breakfest. She wore the Chevalier office unifrom

"You're deep in thought again Griffon, what is it this time?" Tony asked, Chiffon put a plate of eggs, Hasbrowns, and bacon bits in front of him

"When you're deep in thought you doze off" Chiffon noticed, she giggled a little "Is it about a guy?" She asked

Griffon looked away and down, she was blushing a bit at her mother's question

"Maybe it is" Tony added stirring his meal into a breakfest skillet "Well, who is it" Tony looked to her and 'grinned'

"What's his name?" Chiffon commented 'smiling'

"_Damn! They're giving me those 'faces_'" Griffon thought, she felt something in her gut the harder as she held back. She started to feel sick

"Don't tell us his first name, just his last" Tony said still grinning. She muttered something, Tony and Chiffon stopped "I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Tony said

"Ma..."She muttered again but it was louder

"Come again?" Chiffon said, Tony and Chiffon hled their hand to their ears

"Mably!" She called out "Now excuse me! I have to use the bathroom!" She ran to the bathroom holding her mouth

"Was that necessary?" Chiffon asked

"No, but it was needed!" Tony stated, he looked to Chiffon. They kissed softly and looked at each other

"Mommy! Daddy" A pair of little twins ran out of one of the rooms. They both had black hair, one of them had buns, the other had tails, they were dressed in a school unifrom; blue blazer, blue skirt, brown shoes.

"Emily, Maria!" Tony greeted, Chiffon picked one of them up. Tony set one on his knee "Good morning"

"Morning Daddy!" They said in unison "Do you have to go to work today?" Emily asked, Emily was the one with buns

"Yes, Daddy has to go to work today" Tony replied "What does Daddy work as?" He asked

"A Brotherhood General!" Emily said, she started eating his meal

"And what does mommy work as" Chiffon asked

"A Chevalier Secretary!" Maria answered

"Look at the happy family!" Griffon anounced, she walked over to her spot. Chiffon put down Maria, Emily jumped off Tony's lap. The twins walked over to both her sides

"Griffon...you're old!" Maria said, Emily giggled

"I'm 17" Griffon said

Tony looked over to the three children hhe had with Chiffon "A happy family indeed" he thought

**Present, Ghost Room**

"...And that's what I wish for to happen" Tony finished, he turned to the room. Everyone looked around the room and at each other, it was clear they had questions but didn't know how Tony would react

"You love Chiffon don't you?" Leo broke the ice, she didn't care she offended him

"That I can't deny" Tony admitted, he looked as confident as ever

"What about us? Is there room for us?" Arnet asked on behalf of the Pandora in the room, she looked curious the most

"Of course! Your kids will most likely be friends with mine" Tony said

"What about the us?" Jesse asked, he spoke for the ghosts

"That I haven't thought of" Tony said calmly

"Ohhh dat's cold" Patrick commented

"Curse you!" Jesse said

"Why?" Kyle cried

"But I still love you!" Leo admited holding her chest

"You time has come and gone! You ruined it!" Tony told to her "Now I found somebody to fill the hole you left!"

"I think we're done here" Elizabeth said getting up, her friends followed her out

"Feel free to use this room as a meeting area for you girls!" Tony called as she left the room

**Freezing belongs respectfully to their owners.**

**By the way: there are other Freezing references in this chapter, that '_one' _is considered hentai, so if you have a strong maturity level I wouldn't read it. Please review on what you think and what you found funny kay? There are also movies references here**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**We are drawing closer to the end, so it says**

**Warm Alaskan Air**

**West Genetics, Ghost Room**

Tony sat in the meeting area, he had a smug look on his face. Jesse walked in the room holding sheets of paper "Here, I got what you wanted" Jesse said walking over to his side "What's with the smug look?"

"Any reason I can't be?" He replied, he took the papers "Thanks, What'll happen next? What exaclty did we walked into?" he comenented reading the papers

"Another crisis" Jesse added, he sat down beside him

"Another crisis?" Tony repeated looking to his friend

"Yeah, like what happened to that Shinigami, Soul Reaper dude" Jesse said, he looked pissed

"Substitute Soul Reaper, there's a difference" Tony assured him, he looked back to the papers

"Whatever! We were lucky we didn't go to war with that society of his!" Jesse shouted getting up in his chair, Tony looked to him

"Their strength and numbers are equalivant to a Brotherhood Division, if they send a company size team, we'll send a brigade. If they send a brigade size group, we'll send a division. It they use every single asset they have, We'll use every single one of ours, including our armed forces" Tony explained, he looked as smug as ever

"Whatever! They would have fought to the last Shinigami!" Jesse shouted

"Are you talking about the Soul Reaper Crisis?" Leo asked, she walked in and couldn't help but over hear their conversation

"Was" Tony commented, Jesse turned to her

"What do you want Leo, shouldn't you be doing something else?" Jesse asked, he looked serious

"No, I was just passing by" Leo admitted

"Seriously, We; The Brotherhood has been putting our noses across the Dimensional Plateau!" Jesse said furiously

"Like the time when you and Maximus went to Crystal Tokyo" Leo commented

"Or when you went to Republic City..." Tony turned to Jesse "...and that highschool in Japan"

"You sent me to that Ouran highschool! I hated there, especially that damn host club I was forced to join!" Jesse said, again he was furious "Don't forget your time in that City of Death in nevada"

"Don't forget about world filled with the so called; Creatures of Grimm" Leo added

"Those times have gone and past" Tony quickly commented

"**Would the following students please come to the office**" the intercom stated, everyone in the meeting area listened

"**Elizabeth Mably, Chiffon Fairchild, Cassie Lockheart, Rana Linchen, Satelizer El Brigdet, Kazuya Aoi, and the Court of Five. Report to the office**" the intersome sighed off

"Let's go!" Tony gestured, the trio followed "Patrick and Kyle will meet us there"

"Here we go again, by the way when did Cassie exchange schools?" Jesse commented as they left the room

"Oh I just remembered that time Tony taught at that Academy with that british kid with a japanese name" Leo commented "What was it? Something to do with green onions"

"And that time with that short dude with that armored suit" Jesse added

"I'm done talking about this!" Tony said furiously

**V-22 Osprey, Alaska**

Tony sat near the ramp, Jesse sat beside him, Patrick sat beside Jesse. Kolt was directly opposite of Tony, Leo sat beside her, Kyle was next to Leo. They all wore the same gear; Grey BDUs, Cloaks, Black interceptor vests, Black Gloves, Black Pads, and a patch with a spades. They didn't bother wearing head gear and all shared the same expression; Seriousness

"Remember what I told you all!" Tony called out turning his head to the group

"Yes Commander!" The other five said in unison

The Osprey turned and headed in another direction, Tony turned to the cockpit "Pilot! What's going on?"

"A Type-S Nova has been stopped nearby, we are ordered..." the pilot spoke but was interupted by Kolt

"Pilot! Fly us near the Nova!" Kolt shouted

"The area is a little hot" the pilot explained

"Just do it!" Tony called out, the others stood up at the same time "Drop the back ramp!" He ordered

"You ghosts are fucking crazy!" The pilot commented pushing a few buttons, the back opened and the ramp was lowered.

Tony and his team jumped out into the so called freezing air, The ghosts dove down towards the ground, once they were close enough the quickly shifted their bodies and landed on their feet, the air around them made a poof.

"Tony?" A voice called from behind him, Tony turn around to see Satelizer, Kazuya, and Rana

"Satelizer, what a pleasent surprise" Tony said in a monotoned voice "You're out here too, awesome" he said again in a monotoned voice

"Commander! A-10 Warthogs in the air!" Jesse called out, Tony turned to him as He pointed to the sky. The warthogs dropped wide spreading bombs, the explosives covered the area in smoke

"They did it!" Rana exclaimed looking cheerful

"Guess again" Kolt added in a monotoned voice, once the smoked cleared the Nove remained unharmed. It used a force field like to shield itself

"AC-130!" Kyle pointed, the gunship fired 20mm shells at the Nova; no effect.

"Warthogs coming 'round!" Patrick added, the warthogs flew past and fired their vulcan miniguns; again no effect.

The Nova then activated a freezing area, the area's diameter expanded. Kazuya reacted with his own freezing area, the two cancelled each other the moment it touched. The Nova turned to look at the group, Cruise Missles flew from behind the Ghosts and Pandora. The missles hit the Nova covered in with flames "They're using Cruise Missles" Kazuya commented "That's overkill!"

"Nothing is overkill for the Americans, it would be considered danger close though" Tony commented showing no emotion in his tone

"Please, since when do Americans care about dnager close" Jesse commented seriously

"Right, Ghosts let's go!" Tony disappeared, also disappeared. The Nova shifted it's body towards Satelizer, Satelizer and Rana activated their volt weapons.

Tony appeared in front of the Nova's chest, he had his E-sword drawn. He drove his sword into the chest, as the blade dug into the armor, he channeled compressed air through the sword and blew back himself and the Nova. Tony exposed the core by doing so, he landed away not far from Satelizer.

Patrick appeared behind it and thrusted his fists towards the Nova, to large boulders darted towards the Nova. When the boulders impact against the Nova and shattered.

Jesse stood nearby trying to spark a flame, he opened and closed his fist. Each time he did a spark would light. "Come on, Come on!" He commented sparkin his fist

"The winter betrays you, because they belong to me!" Tony commented smuggingly

"Shut up!" Jesse shouted, Kyle appeared beside him, he used the snow and compressed it into a large spear, Kolt and Leo appeared shoulder high of the Nova gliding through the air. The two girls held their hands out in a triangle shape, their hands glowed as the held the formation. They fired a beam to the Nova face, the beam simply brushed against the Nova as it was like water. The two girls then glided down away from the Nova, Kyle stood in a way as if he was ready to throw a spear; he was aiming.

"Eat this!" Kyle motioned a spear throwing movement, the giant ice spear darted towards the Nova's core, the ice spear dug into the core itself. It didn't explode "Aw, What the fuck?" He commented

"Got it!" Jesse called out, he finally sparked a flame and held it in his hand

Four laser dart towards the core itself, it finally exploded. The ghosts turned around, they notice Elizabeth amd Chiffon standing under an Osprey "Reinforcements" Tony commented looking as stoic as ever, The sun came up shortly afterwards

"Fuck!" Jesse cursed killing the flame

Tony, Elizabeth, Chiffon, and Satelizer all stood in front of what appeared to be Computer Parts and electrical wire "This is strange" Elizabeth commented

"Did you notice it as well Elizabeth?" Chiffon asked, she seemed to be right next to Tony. He looked serious. His team distanced themselves away from the group

"Indeed, this must be one of the Dummy Novas rumores to be under development here in Alaska. Tony what do you have to say about this? Tony?" Elizabeth turned to face him, he walked away and headed towards his team

"It's nothing more than a field test" Tony commented, Chiffon looked to him as he walked away. His team looked to him more serious than they were before "It makes sense to be prepared for a counter attack, also they faked the distress signal"

"Elizabeth and I were deployed here under the pretense of disaster relief" Chiffon commented, he turn back to her 'team'

"So~, either way we were tested by someone. I bet they didn't count on the Ghosts being here" Elizabeth commented, she turned to Tony and his team "It seem they're avoiding us, but why?"

"Let's just focus on what Alaska awaits us" Chiffon commented, she looked interested by what Elizabeth said "_Why ARE they avoiding us_?" She thought

"We didn't get to fight the Dummy Nova" Satelizer commented, he heard a helicopter nearby. A US Blackhawk flew over top heading towards the group

**US Naval Vessel**

Tony and his team were in the quarters waiting to for the ship to dock, Tony sat on a cot leaning against the wall, Kyle and Kolt leaned against the wall, Jesse layed on a cot, Leo and Patrick sat on one. Chiffon entered the quarters, everyone turned to look at her. They all had serious eyes

"What's going on?" Chiffon asked smiling, however the Ghosts were unaffected anymore. They stared directly at Chiffon's smile

They didn't say anything at all, they expressions were more than enough "Nothing, Have we landed yet?" Tony spoke

Her smile didn't work this time, it scared her somehow "No not yet, but I would like for..."Chiffon said before she was interupted

"...come talk to us once we've landed" Tony replied seriously

"Very well" Chiffon slowly closed the door behind her, she leaned on the door and listened

"That was kinda harsh" Leo commented

"Harsh or not, we came to Alaska to do a job" Tony stated, Tony opened the door leading outside the quarters, he looked both ways down the hall way; nobody was around.

**Main Deck**

Chiffon walked out to her group, she walked beside Elizabeth. Satelizer tripped over a random fish, then she planted her face into the deck. She couldn't help but laugh "Stop goofing off" Elizabeth commented

"Roger!" Rana stood at attention cheerfully

"Yeah Rana, we were sent here to provide Data to the E-Pandora Laboratory, You know" Kazuya explained

"Sup" Tony greeted from behind Chiffon, everyone turn to him. He wore shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt

"Tony! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked looking curious

"To feel this warm Alaskan air" he said with open arms, he walked over to the side of the boat

"I didn't know we were, wait, what's an E-Pandora by the way?" Rana asked she looked curious

"An artificially created Pandora, it seems you are losing Pandora faster than you are making them" Tony commented looking over to the water "We did the same thing; we created a force for ghosts that didn't meet the required amount of energy they need to enlist with our order. We created; The Armed Forces section of the Brotherhood" Tony said

"So you have two sections; an Order and an Armed Forces" Elizabeth wanted to confirm

"Right, Which is exactly what you are doing here with this project" Tony turned to Elizabeth

"And you disapprove?" She asked

"I'll decide that when I see them" Tony said confidently, they knew he was hiding something

"They shouldn't be denied the title of Pandora, even if they are artificially created. What to you call your Armed Forces?" Elizabeth asked

"Soldiers, Marines, Spec ops, Black ops, Rangers, Airborne, Troopers, Operators, etc." Tony quickly replied "Same as any nation's force. As for our order it's really; Regulars, Elites, Disciples, Aces. We're all ghosts either way"

"I see, this should allow the worldwide Pandora shortage less pressing" Elizabeth commented

"Will it?" Chiffon added sitting on a bench, Tony turned to her

"Whatever the cost, We are like a coiled spring ready to throw ourselves into the fray, while our forces back home wait for one word; Attack. They already sent a couple squads, I'm more than certain they will send more" Tony commeted looking to the dome shaped lab

**Much later**

The ghosts has been waiting for Satelizer's group to finish up, Tony walked around the main lounge "Commander! What are you doing?" Jesse called out to him, Tony turned his head

"Walking around" Tony replied

"We're on mission" Jesse stated looking serious. Tony smiled and looked away, he kept walking. He stopped for an unknown reason, he looked confident.

Tony ducked as soon as a fist swung at him, he grabbed the arm and flung the person over his body, another fist swung to his face. He grabbed it gripping the fist, the other person fell to her knees. The two people were Pandora

"Tony!" Jesse called out running to his aide, or so he thought

"You russian polar bears know you cannot best a canadian grizzly!" Tony said grinning, the person on the ground stood up and dusted herself off. She looked like a russian princess; Her hair was the color crimson, mid length that spread out near the bottom, most of her bang shifted over to the right. She wore white tank top a grey sweater tied around her waist. She also wore an urban camo BDU with black boots.

The other person shook her hand, she looked like sci-fi geek; she had a light teal hair color, long length with a hair band with a jewel that sat like a crown, her bangs were evened out. She wore a grey turtle neck trench coat that reach to her calves, the bottom opened as it reached lower, she wore grey slacks underneath tuck nicely under a pair of long boots.

"We'll best you someday" the crimson girl commented "Right?" She turned to the teal head, the teal head nodded

"You three know each other?" Leo asked

"Of course!" Tony replied turning to Leo "This is Vladima Makarov..." He pointed to the crimson head

"Sup" she greeted, she smiled

"...And this Ivonna Vorschefski" he pointed the teal head, he lowered her head in respect. She wore a stoic face "She's a mute, plus she doesn't show any emotion or facial expression" Ivonna looked to Tony, he turned to look at her "What? It's true"

"What do they call you girls?" Kyle asked, the ghosts seemed to be in a cheerful moment

"Vlad the Impaler" Vladima replied, she smiled confidently "People just call me Dima, SHE is known as Ivon the Terrible" she cocked her head to Ivonna, Ivonna lowered her again "People just call her Von"

"Why are you two here?" Tony asked

"The Chevalier called for us" Dima replied, she turned to Von, she pointed back. Dima nodded "I'm here because I can materialize more than a dozon Volt Weapons, She is here because her communication and remorse is terrible. Which is great for combat" Dima explained smiling

"Why do you smile?" Patrick asked, he felt creeped out

"Because this Grizzy has given me one!" She nudged his arm "He gave me purpose"

"Let's go ghosts!" Tony gestured his arm "Dima, Von, as you were"

"Kay!" Dima called out "See ya!" Von waved as they left, she tapped Dima's arm afterwards "Right, we better go too"

Wasn't long for Satelizer's group walked in the room "Remember; No Pandora" Tony commented, the ghost sort of looked at him confused "I'll be right back, and put your 'happy' masks on" he left to meet Chiffon

"What did he mean by that?" Leo asked

"He meant put a smile on our face, even if we don't fell like it" Jesse said faking a smile

"Smile and wave boys, smile and wave" Kyle commented waving at the girls

"More like cute and cuddly" Patrick added also waving

"God be damned!" Kolt face palmed

"Sup Chiffon" Tony called out walked beside her, she had a friend beside her as well, she had pinkish hair

"Who's your boyfriend Chiffon?" She asked

"Who's your girlfriend Chiffon? Tony asked

"Tony, this is Roxanne. Roxanne, this is Tony" Chiffon introduced

"I'm Roxanne the Immortal" she held out her hand for a friendly hand shake

"I'm Tony, the Paragon of Combat, Ghost of West Genetics" Tony said grabbing her hand and shaked

"Ghost? You must be the one everyone's talking about. Tell me; Are you really a ghost?" Roxanne joked, she had a smile that laughed inside

Tony smiled "Maybe I am" Tony said behind her, she turned around surprised

"How did you do that?" She asked, she was completely creeped out

"I'm a ghost"'Tony said confidetly

"So you're both Zombies?" A voice called out behind them both, Tony and Roxanne turned to she who is was

"Look, Tony's in front of another blonde Loli" Jesse pointed out whispering to Leo

"It seems every where he goes there always seem to be one" She commented holding her hand to her head

"Correction; A ghost is not living flesh" Tony said

"Did you say something?" Roxanne turn to the young blonde girl

"You're as crude as always" she commented to Roxanne

"Who's that?" Satelizer asked

"Yeah, who is that?" Tony also asked

"She's Charlies Bonaparte from Genetics France, LDT. She's known as the Tempest Phoenix" Chiffon explained

"I knew a Phoenix once, and he is just as chill as a sloth" Tony commented pointing back with his thumb to Jesse leaning against the wall

"Satelizer!" A voice called out, Satelizer turned to the voice. Cassie Lockheart walked over

"And I'm gone" Tony commented walking away, Chiffon held up her hand when he turned around. She wanted to reach out but he was too far away

"Let's go, I hear an old friend wants to meet us" Tony cocked his head

"God damn, You were eyeing that loli weren't you?" Jesse told him as they followed behind

"Shut up!" Tony commented walking down the hall

**Elsewhere**

Tony walked in the room first, right away he noticed several people wearing Hooded Black Robes. Tony drew his sword and darted towards the leader, Jesse, Kyle, Patrick, and Leo drew theirs and readied themselves for fight

"What do you think you're doing here Black Robe!" Tony asked stoicly hold the blade against the neck of the leader

"Tony, Hello to you too. It's been awhile" the leader greeted holding his hands up

"It has, don't play tricks Deekus! I know what your like!" Tony pressed harder on his throat

"Just when I thought we weren't expecting the Blqck Robes!" Jesse commented hold his sword the the throat of another man, the Court of Five held their swords to an individual

"Where the Brotherhood is, The Black Robe Assassins are" Kyle added, he held his blade pointing to a black robe chest, he also held the other end like he was ready to swing the morning star

"No shit! Hey, is the White Robe Guardians here as well?" Patrick asked sarcasticly, he was reay to drive his sword into a couple individuals

"Tony, We have turned over a new leaf" Deekus siad calmly as Tony pressed harder, he was already on his tip toe. Deekus was a mid thirties looking man, he had minor scaring throughout his face from Brotherhood encounters

"Like shit you have! I should kill you now like I did your main force! Tell me; do you want to kill me?" Tony asked tilted his head, he was pissed

"Normally I would want to kill you, but like I said we're over that and have turned a new leaf" Deekus replied "We haven't seen the White Robes at all either and if your going to kill me...us...we forgive you" he dropped his hands

"After the tower incident! I don't think you should forgive or be forgiven!" Tony said leaning off, he stepped back and stood ready to thrust into Deekus's chest "Your faction; The Black Robe Assassins nearly destroyed the Ghost Realm using a relic of the old world! Have you anything to say in your defense before you all die?" Tony asked

"Guilty by affiliation then, very well. Kill us if you do so please" Deekus held out his hands

"Gladly!" Tony pulled back a little

"Stop!" A voice called out, Tony turned to the voice

"Chief Keller, my second in command" Tony greeted, he still held his position. Keller had snow white hair slicked back, he had a bandage strip on his right cheek "Have you come to see Black Robes die?"

"As much as I would like to see that, these people aren't Black Robes anymore. They're deserters" Keller explained walking over to Tony "They've been here longer than we have"

"We?" Leo asked

"Yes we, I assume half the teams we sent went with you?" Keller asked

"The other squads are in japan" Kyle commented, he turned to Deekus "Did you fight the Nova at all?" He asked

"Back when there were more of us" Deekus commented, Tony and his team lowered their weapons "Incidentally we came here, our intention was to go to the physical realm. Of course we discovered another physical realm, we didn't expect the people here to see us so we decide to help a bit before we continue our faith. When those Nova things appeared they were in OUR way of this world, we fought them, we died. We didn't expect that we'd be helping these humans fight the Nova, then we noticed they looked to us as heroes. We abandoned our faith afterwards" Deekus explained "Despite everything we did in the past, we are trying to make up for it by helping these humans combat the Nova through 'methods'"

"Of course, you PURE forms are all about methods. We ghosts have to adapt through your methods" Tony deactivated his sword

"Of course! After all, Ghosts and Pure forms live side by side in the Ghost realm" Another voice called from behind him, Tony turned to the voice

"Maximus, I didn't expect you to be here" Tony greeted, Kolt was behind him

"Like seeing a ghost huh" Keller commented seeing Kolt

"Keller, long time no see" Kolt greeted

"Like wise" Keller commented

"They're about to introduced the E-Pandora Project!" Maximus stated pressing a button on a remote "Look! There's Scarlet Oohara"

"She propabaly works for the Cavalier" Tony commented crossed his arms

"It's Chevalier" Maximus defended, he turned to Tony with a serious look

"You see a difference?" Tony asked sarcasticly

**Later**

The ghosts that arrived were assigned their own rooms like the former black robes and the rest of the remaining ghosts, they weren't considered human by the Chevalier. Tony went down to the recreational pool area with Jesse, Leo, Kolt, Maximus, Deekus, and Keller. The rest were ordered to stay behind

"Damn, that's a lot of girls!" Jesse commented, he wore a plain black shorts

"I concur" Leo commented, she wore her one piece bathing suit with rose patterns

Kolt wore grey bikini top and bottom, Deekus wore the same thing as Jesse, Maximus wore hawaiian pattern shorts with an open white button t-shirt

"We want to have little interaction like I said" Tony said, he wore urban digi camo shorts, Keller was at his side like before. He also wore urban digi camo shorts

"Like old times huh Commander" Keller commented

"Like old times" Tony added walking over to a counter, the group followed him "Six please"

"Hey, who's that naked chick?" Keller said, everyone turned to him then turn to the Elizabeth

"That's Elizabeth Mably. She's always like that when she goes swimming" Jesse said

"Chiffon; The unparalleled monster" Deekus commented

"It's Unmatched smiling monster!" Tony defened holding Deekus's drink to his chest

"Why, do you like her or something?" Keller defended Deekus taking his own drink

"It's more like 'love'" Jesse defended Tony, holding his drink

"Tony!" Chiffon called out waving, she also gesture to for him to go over there

"Go, I'll met you guys later" Tony cocked head, Tony down his drink and walked over to Chiffon sitting in a pool "What can I do for you my little princess?" He asked taking a seat beside her

"What happened to Madam President?" Chiffon asked, Rana stood up in the other pool gaulking about something about making a powerful pandora

"That title means nothing here, however mine has some meaning here" Tony explained "if anything your my little princess"

"Chiffon the Monster Princess, Is that what he's calling you?" Chalies walked out behind Elizabeth "Tell me phantom, why are you here?" She asked sitting in the pool

"One; I am not a phantom, I'm am not a lost wandering ghost. Two; I'm a spectre, a more powerful ghost" Tony said smuggingly

Saterlizer stood up "D-Dont...test me patience!" She said running past Elizabeth blushing

"It doesn't matter how I see it, You're dead. I can call you anything that does anything with the dead coming back to life" charlies explained also smuggingly

"Then can I asked you to call me a draugr" Tiny turned to face her

"I don't see why not" Charlies turned to him

"Tony, can I ask you something?" Chiffon asked

"Depending on what you ask?" Tony stood up and walked out, he already knew what she was going to ask

"Why are you ghosts being so evasive?" Chiffon said, she followed with her head as he walked away

Tony remember what he told his team before "_If any questions come up about us being avoiding or evasive, we'll answer; Why isn't everyone else?_"

"Tony, you should give an answer to your princess" Elizabeth budged in

"Why isn't everyone else?" Tony commented before officially leaving

"Why isn't everyone else? What did he mean by that?" Charlies asked turning to Elizabeth

"As expected" Elizabeth commented "He'd givea half answer and walk away or change the subject, sometimes both" She said.

Flashback

_Walked the hall of west genetics looking smug, was he confronted by Elizabeth "Tony, what do you look so smug about?" She asked_

_"Oh, no reason" Tony replied as he looked away_

_"Tony!" Chiffon called throughout the halls, she turned the corner. She had her hair dyed brown and looked both ways, Tony and Elizabeth were gone, she walked down another hall furiously_

_"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked, she and Tony went into a nearby closet_

_"Fun, in other case how are you?" Tony asked turning to her_

_"I'm great, So why are you ghosts helping us?" Elizabeth asked leaning against the back of the closet_

_"It's our duty to protect humanity, regardless of where the humans are" Tony answered _

_"So there are more than worlds than this one" Elizabeth stated, she looked curious_

_"Yes, more than one" Tony said, he opened the door behind him_

_"How many members do you have in each world?" Elizabeth asked leaning off_

_"Of course we do, now let's go. We'll be late for lunch" Tony cocked his head walking out_

_Flashback ends_

"Ugh, I hated that. It's a good thing it wasn't perminant, I like my blonde hair" Chiffon commented "Tony is also like that sometimes"

"In any case let's head out for the night" Elizabeth said applying her volt texture

**The next day, Arena**

Tony and his team were down in the bleechers with the other Pandora, He watch the mock Carnival unfold. He watched E-Pandora Rattle get knock down in one strike "You'd think they'd put more clothes in them right?" he commented to Jesse

"Yup" Jesse commented back, Rattle stepped off the arena then E-Pandora Gina was called up

"That Rattle chick used an Accel turn, They're making progress then" Kolt added, she turned to Tony. Tony had a blank expression "Tony" She called out, he still looked blank "Tony!" She called again

Everyone looked to Tony, Tony shook his head "Yeah, I'm here" he commented turning to Kolt

"Pay attention" Kolt told him then she pointed to the match

"Right" Tony nodded, by this time everyone turn back to the match. Gina just had been beaten

"The next match up will be; Tony from The Ghost Realm up against E-Pandora, Jamie" the anouncer called, nobody didn't expect something like that. Tony jumped down to the arena, Whispers and Chatter surround the air around the arena, Tony again had a blank expression. West Genetics Pandora and Tony's Team all looked conderned, they knew what was going to happen right away

"How long will this take; 3 seconds?" Jesse asked turning to Patrick

"Nah man, 5 seconds" Patrick replied

"No, Less than a minute before the match is called off" Kyle added

Chiffon looked to Tony's team looking concered, she knew they were asking on how long it would take for Tony to beat the E-Pandora. She wanted to know if they were making bets

**Nearby, Booths**

"Heh, Tony is beat that girl in less than 4 seconds" Maximus commented

"I'll take you up on that! It'll be more 4 seconds!" Keller commented back

"That look, I've seen it before" Deekus thought, he encountered Tony before. That 'blank expression' meant something to The Black Robes and White Robes alike, it didn't affect The Brotherhood though "Serious shit is about to break loose, and it isn't going to be pretty" Deekus said to himself quietly

**Arena**

Tony stood in center with that 'blank expression'. He stood in a crouched fighting stance; Left arm out with four fingers straight and thumb closed, right arm bent and close to his chest with a closed fist, right leg bent downwards, and left leg outwards.

"Let's get it on!" Jamie said, she had blueish hair tied in a pony tail, her weapon of choice was a short sword. She smiled confidently as Tony stood ready.

**Later, Tony's Room**

Tony sat on his edge of his bed looking at the wall intently, Jesse walked in the door shortly afterwards. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside Tony

"Jamie, The E-Pandora that you went up against earlier" Jesse explained

"Yeah, how is she?" Tony leaned back turning his head to Jesse

"She died from her injuries" Jesse commented turning to him

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry I guess" Tony admited

Jesse sighed "The moment I saw that look in your eyes, I knew. It's kinda of sad we didn't noticed it in time" Jesse brushed his index finger and thumb against his eyes

"As I said before; I don't know what happened, My mind went blank. I don't remember a thing" Tony said held his hand to his head

**Awesome right? I know it is. More of Brethren is starting to show, _Foreshadowing_ of season 1; Brethren, The Tower Incident. Later on I will reviell the name of the Tower. If you want could cook up some of those references in the begginning of the chapter, If you understand them. PM me if you would like to find out what _exactly_ happened**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**if you are rearing this; it means you haven't lost interest...yet...or waiting to see what Tony will do when Chiffon dies, I'll say I left a hint in one of the chapters.**

**Chevalier, Cavalier**

**Arena**

"Let's get it on!" Jamie said, her weapon of choice was a short sword. She smiled confidently as Tony stood ready

The loud horn went off "Battle begin!" The announcer called, Jamie took a step foward. Tony then sped into a spectre speed and wound behind her mirroring his position, his left became his right. She stood still in shock and pain

"Did he just..." Jesse trailled off

"Yeah, that was instantainious" Kolt commented "Spectre Speed" to Tony it was nothing but slow motion; Tony stood in the post he once did, Tony darted towards Jamie as she froze. Tony struck her between her shoulder and chest, her collar bone, then her neck. He spun around to her back, then he struck both her shoudler blades, her rib cage, and her spine. He turned around and stood exactly opposite of his before, Time reverted back to normal. She fell to the ground in a couple seconds

"See! 3 seconds!" Jesse pointed out turning to Patrick

"No, look!" Patrick said

Jesse turned back to the area, Jamie stood up slowly. She turned her head to face Tony, she seen a boot sole fly into her face. She bobbed her head back, Tony then booted her stomach. Tony then adjusted his body to side kick her, He kicked her multliple times. Each time he kicked her the force brought her off the ground, Tony then side kicked her face making her flip to her back. Tony still had the blank expression, the lights above covered his eyes.

"**Match Over**" the announcer called, Jamie rolled over slowly stood up. Tony brought his leg up 85 degrees and slammed it down to her back ***SNAP*** "**MATCH OVER**!" The announcer called again, people were gasping and started whispering

She hit the floor and crawled away slowly, Tony walked up behind her. He drew his E-sword in his right, he then prepared to thrust it into her back. He pulled back but couldn't bring it foward

"Tony Stop!" A voice called, a chain held his right arm, Two other swords sat in a cross at his neck, and another was held to his stomach. Kolt and Jesse held their swords at his neck, Kyle had chains hold his arm back, and Patrick pointed his sword at Tony's stomach.

"Tony, the, match, is, over!" Kolt stated slowly and clearly. Tony ignored her and slowly moved towards the injured E-Pandora

A beam of energy blast Tony's face, the impact knocked him down, when he hit the floor Swords covered him to make sure he didn't get up. The entire room fell silent after Black Robe and Brotherhood members pointed their swords down to him and poisitoned in a way he couldn't move

Kolt to a good look at him, she gasped. Jesse turned to Kolt, then to Tony. Tony eye's were pitch black, Jesse crouched down and snapped in front of his face "Not good" Jesse commented, Tony layed there limp

"What's going on?" Leo called out running beside Deekus at the end of the edge of the arena

"That Harbinger Thing" Deekus added, smoke came from his hand. He fired the beam of energy

"Tony doesn't have the Harbinger anymore, It's not there" Kyle commented standing behind the group of people holding Tony down

"What do you mean? He is the Harbinger" Deekus defened "The Animal is there! We all saw it"

"It was extracted from his body" Leo stated, she looked concerned the most

"He told me it left for personal reasons" Patrick commented, he was one of many holding him down

"Whatever the reason; it's gone, but it left something behind!" Deekus again defended "Look at him!" He pointed

"I haven't seen that look since he joined the Brotherhood, He must be going through a withdraw or something" Jesse holstered his sword

"Get him out of here!" Kolt ordered, the Black Robes holstered their swords and grabbed his arms and dragged him away

"She's been badly injured! If she doesn't recieve medical attention soon she'll die!" A brotherhood regular called holding Jamie in her arms

Kolt ordered the med team to take her away, She turned to Tony being dragged off

**Tony's Room**

The Black Robes opened the door and pushed Tony into his room, he could stand now. Tony stood still and looked straight, he then turned quickly turned around. His eye's were still pitch black, the Black Robes react by holding out their hand, they gather energy particles and prepared to fire.

"I think he wants us to leave?" A BR member stated, they were all shaking, Tony nodded, then he pointed to the door, They all flinched. One member slammed the door behind them all

"**Pathetic**" Tony commented in dark eched tone, he sat at the edge of his bed looking at the wall

**Later, Cafeteria**

Again everyone avoided Tony but he wasn't alone, his team and the Black Robes weren't affected by it, The pandora he came with were somewhat afraid. Tony walked through the cafeteria, dead silence as he did

"Oi Tony!" A voice called, Tony turned to see Jesse waving him over. Tony walked over to the table and sat down "Sup" the pandora nearby left as quickly as they came

"What's going on? Why does everyone look somewhat scared when I look at them?" Tony asked eating his meal

"You beat someone nearly to death" Jesse commented

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say...mmhm" Tony's mouth was covered by Jesse

"Just play along" he whispered quietly, Tony nodded quickly. Jesse let go of him

"So how is she?" Tony asked anyway, he turned to back to his food

"She's in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) right now, but she'll be fine" Jesse lied "It's seem you're the hot topic around here"

"How so?" Tony asked

"Half the pandora here don't want to get on your bad side and the other half would like to test out your abilities" Jesse explained, he turned to a group looking at Tony. They flinched and quickly looked away

"Hey To~ny" Dima sat beside him, Tony didn't flinch

"How long have you been there?" Tony asked finishing his meal

"Not long, Von's been here too" Dima pointed to Von sitting across from her, she nodded when Tony looked to her

"Tony!" Leo called out from behind him, Kyle, Patrick, Deekus stood at her sides.

"Commander" Keller greeted behind Von, Maximus and Kolt was at his sides

"Hello everyone" Tony greeted, he turn back and looked at his team. He turned foward to look at his family "What's up?"

"Exactly! We'll make you a lot stronger!" Rana called out, The ghosts turned to look what was going on. Everyone clapped as Rana's comment, Chiffon, Kazuya and Satelizer sat with her

Chiffon looked at Elizabeth intently as she spoke to Ameila Evans "She's a natural born leader" Chiffon commented

"Ms. president, I've been meaning to ask; Why does Tony's team and those others talking to him like nothing happened?" Saterlizer asked

"I wanted to know as well" Kazuya added, Chiffon turned to Satelizer

**Earlier, After the carnival**

Jesse walked down the hall rubbing the back of his head, he was confronted by Chiffon "Ms. Princess, How are you?" He asked

"Don't play games with me Jesse, I want to know what happened with Tony during that match" Chiffon asked

"Uh a match" Jesse replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk with Tony..." Jesse walked around Chiffon, she activated her volt weapon and had it pointed to his body

"You're hiding something, something that Tony is hiding as well" Chiffon said smiling "What exactly happened during the match?" She asked again

Jesse looked at her bladed fingers then to her "Are you threating me?" Jesse asked unaffected by her smile

"Maybe I am" She stated

"You could kill us all and still we wouldn't talk, you're wasting your time trying to get me to talk" Jesse told her walking foward into the blades, they went in about an inch

Chiffon stepped back and pulled back in her weapon "Can you at least tell me what's going on?" She asked dropping her weapon

"Tell her Jesse" Keller commented behind Chiffon

"Why, Tony's orders were to..." Jesse stopped to moment he seen Keller's hand up

"I'm aware of that, Chiffon is Tony's heart and lover. She has full rights to know what Tony is, and that title" Keller explained

"But..." Jesse stopped again, Keller interupted him

"That's an order" Keller said walking past Jesse and Chiffon. He walked down the hall away from the two

Jesse sighed "You know of Tony's old title; The Animal"

"Why do you say old?" Chiffon akled tilting her head and deactivating her volt weapon

"Before this, Before all this; Tony had something living insde him, inside his mind" Jesse stated, he looked defensive "We thought is was a myth, we were wrong. It turns out he is The Wretched Harbinger"

"This thing, It's the Harbinger he had as in his title?" She asked confirming if it was true

"Sadly yes, it identified itself as The Animal" Jesse said, the title; The Animal caught her attention "This thing, it doesn't care who you are. It'll kill you on the spot if you are in it's way, Nothing is more heartless and unremorseful than itself" Jesse explained

_Flashback_

_"Tony! What are you doing!?" Jesse called out, he held his arm because of an attack, rain poured down heavy_

_"**Your suffering, How it does soothes me**" Tony commented in a dark eched tone, he stood over many bodies of Black Robes, Children, Women, and Men_

_"Tony?" Jesse asked_

_"**Jesse, my power knows no bounds**" Tony commented "**Tony isn't here, it is The Animal**" he turned to Jesse. The Animal retained Tony's look, larges horns have been added to the side of Tony's head pointing foward, it's right arm has been replaced with spiked armor that covered it's entire arm, the clothes color detail were black and red, and so were it's eyes, it's skin was pale. It grinned at Jesse_

_Flashback ends_

"That blank look he had before was nothing more than a step before the real thing, it doesn't make any sense" Jesse explained

"What did you mean by that?" Chiffon asked

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to inform Tony about Jamie's status" Jesse said walking past her

"She'll make it, She's in ICU right now" Chiffon stated as he walked off

"Say it ain't so" Jesse commented finally walking away, Chiffon was left confused and thought if Jesse knew the truth

**Present, Cafeteria**

"Oh, I see" Satelizer commented

"Say it ain't so" she recalled what Jesse said, She stared at the ghosts intently "Seeing as how you're dead, can you sense who dies right before anyone knows?" She asked herself mentally

"Tony, What's going on in your mind?" Jesse asked sitting next to him

"The latest FPS game; **Call of Duty: Freezing Warfare**" Tony said grinning, there was silence after his comment

"Nah, not going to work" Patrick added

"Ok maybe; **Pandora At War**?" Tony questioned

"Nope" Jesse commented

"**Nova Ops**!" Tony commented

"Try again" Leo added

"Heh, I don't care what you think. I'm just expressing myself" Tony shrugged

"Like one morning in Siberia?" Dima added, she remember she had one morning

_Flashback_

_"Dima! My cereal is talking to me! It says; oooooooooooo" Tony stared to his bowl and pointed_

_Dima stood up and looked to his bowl "Tony those are Cheerios" She commented with a 'WTF' look_

_Flashback ends_

"Whatever, Let's head off to ours rooms now" Jesse stood up "Tony is always idiotic"

"Only when he wants to be" Kyle commented standing up and stretching

"Let's go" Tony cocked his head, Tony walked foward down the alley of tables. His friends followed behind him, Tony tripped to his hands and knees

"Get up Tony" Jesse told him, he ignored him and stayed in the same position "Tony?" Jesse kneeled beside him putting his hand his Tony's shoulder

"**Blood, Darkness! I shall drown the world in both**!" Tony said in a dark eched tone, he shrugged his arm and stood up, his eyes were black again. He twitched his head "ugh, my head" Tony said holding his hand to his head, his eyes turned back

"Tony, Let's go! You already caused a scene" Jesse pushed Tony out the cafeteria

"W-What was that about?" Rattle asked scared

"Tony" Chiffon said softly, Satelizer turn to her

**Shortly Afterwards**

Tony was right oustide his room when we was confronted by Two individuals; Roxanne and Charles

"Ladies" Tony greeted, they looked serious and unafraid

"You caused quite a stir today in the Cafeteria, Tell me, what are you?" Roxanne asked

"Some say a monster, others say a demon, most call me an Animal" Tony replied

"Is that why you beat that E-Pandora nearly to death" Charles asked

Tony sighed "Is that what they told you?" He rubbed in eyes with his thumb and index finger

"What? Did something happen?" Roxanne asked a different question

"Tell me, when did they say she'll be out? When can she can have visitors? When will she be healed?" Tony asked back

"They didn't tell us anthing about those questions" Charles replied

"Because she's dead, I killed her the moment I dug my heel into her spine" Tony admitted

Roxanne and Charles's eyes widen, he had full attention now "Why did you do it?" Roxanne asked

"I lost self-control, Plus we Ghosts know when someone is going to die. We knew that before the med team realized it" Tony explained

"Why would they tell us lie? It doesn't make any sense" Roxanne stated

"It make's perfect, simply because they want to keep morale of the E-Pandoras. Eventually they'll say she died because of an accident" Tony replied opening his door "You are pandora, these are you superiors. You should follow their orders" He said walking in and closed the door

"There's something fishy about this place" Roxanne commented

"It's best to follow orders regardless" Charles said turning around

**The next day**

The ghosts have been placed in the booth with the Black Robes, they watched on a flat screen as Scarlet Ohara introduced '**Mark IV**'

"Personally I'd prefer Mark VII GEN II Power armor, ha ha ha" Tony whispered to Jesse, he held one hand up on the other side of him. Jesse back handed him "Ow~"

"This isn't Halo!" He commented

"Why not? Our armed forces uses UNSC Technology" Tony defended rubbing his face

"This is outragous! Mark III was a failure!" Deekus shouted

"Kinda sounds like their making Spartan Super Soldiers, ha ha ha" Tony said gestured again, Jesse back handed him again "Ow~"

"Enough with the Halo shit! It's bad enough our Armed Forces uses UNSC gear" Jesse said

"Is there anything we ghosts can do to help?" Leo asked

"Maybe, are they trying to kill the E-Pandoras?" Deekus asked himself

"Why what happened?" Maximus wanted to know

"The Mark III administered to the girls nearly killed them" Deekus explained, he was there when they administered it

"Their testing, they're using the E-Pandoras as Lab rats, I knew there was something twisted with the Cavalier" Tony commented

"You may be on to something, I'm siding with you" Maximus said, he held his fist up

"This kind of act could lead to a civil war. Brothers, Black Robes, and all those in between, We shall aid those who deem what is right" Kolt commented, she held her hands out "I'll test out this 'Mark IV' to see what it actually does, I'm a ghost so nothing bad should happen"

"Right, for now; let's just watch and play things out" Patrick spoke, he look confident

"When it's time to act, we shall do what's in our power" Kyle held his fist up, Tony held his fist up

"Our the power invested in me by givings Divine, We are the Brotherhood and we shall purge anything that threaten the very fabric of human life. If anyone stands in the way of our order, they shall suffer the same fate regardless of anything. If I die before I shall, may two more take my place. This is the Brotherhood way, This is the will of the Brotherhood!" Every ghost chanted in unison, they spoke the Brotherhood oath

"We are heretics, We are no longer herit the Black Robe way" Deekus spoke along with his men "We are deserters, we no longer follow in someone elses foot steps"

**Afterwards 'Again!' (AN: Ugh I hate this) Elsewhere**

Amelia requested a meeting with her to discuss Mark VI, she looked freightfull, but after a few reassuring words Amelia's mood changed. She walked towards the exit

"Let's make the E-Pandora Project a sucess" Amelia stated before walking away, the closed closed behind her.

Scarlet's face dropped from a confident smile to a confused look "You sure know how to put on a fake smile" Deekus commented

"Who's there?!" Sacrlet looked around, she notice an individual leaning against the wall crossing his arms "It's you"

"Of course it's me, Who else could it be?" Deekus said leaning off and walking over to her "We don't like playing your game"

"Who's we?" Scarlet asked, she looked unafraid "What are you going to do?" Deekus walked through her

"We as in; The Black Robes and The Brotherhood" Deekus told her looking at the operating table "We could do whatever we want whenever we want, we could burn down this facility and kill everyone here before you had a chance to retaliate" Kolt commented behind her

"When did you..." Scarlet turned around to face her

"I'll be taking the Mark IV as well" Kolt said

"But you're not..." She told her but couldn't finish

"I take it with an E-Pandora or your life is gone and so will the other scientists" Kolt threated, she drew her sword and pointed at Scarlet "You wouldn't want the lives of everyone here at stake beacuse of your own selfish gain, would you?"

"Very well, I'll allow it" Scarlet said irritatedly

"We also know that Jamie died, She had no chance of surviving" Deekus added "Our factions have been in war long enough to know that, yours, not so much"

"How did you know?" Scarlet asked

"Like Deekus said; Our factions have been in war long enough to know that. We fought each other, now we are working with each other" Kolt defended "Now, I'll wait here until the 'drug' is ready"

"Fine, Don't expect any special treatment though" Scarlet said turning to the door

"I'm counting on it" Kolt commented before Scarlet left the room

"And I'm gone too" Deekus said before leaving the room as well

**Shower room**

Amelia went for a shower before lights out, she knew someone else was in there with her. The shower that person stopped and walked out "Yeah! Look at you!" The voice called out, it was a guy. Amelia blushed as she heard the guy call out, she was about to scream when he spoke again "You a sexy beast!" He said

"_Is he talking to me_?" She thought

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, look at those hips!" He said aloud

Amelia looked down at herself "_My...hips_" she thought

"Look at that muscular definition!" He said

"_I don't looked that muscular_" She thought looking at her stomach then her bicep "_Do I_?"

"You, are, sexy! I want you! Now flex your manly body!" He said aloud

"_Manly_?" Amelia thought she turned off the the shower and peak out, she seen Tony standing in front of a mirror

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Tony said flexing, he wore a only towel. Amelia couldn't help but look at his body, his abs weren't bulging but it was there

"Y-your in the woman's shower room" Amelia said shyly, she looked away blushing.

"I'm I? 'cuz I swear I walked in the mens" Tony gestured with his thumb

"No, You're in the womans" she said calmyly "Wait, you're the one that beat Jamie right?" She turned to him

"I am" Tony said, turning back to the mirror

"They said she'll be fine, incase you're wondering" Amelia said putting on a towel

"Is that whay they told you, were you allowed to see her?" Tony asked turned back to Amelia and walked towards

"No, I mean not yet" Amelia stated, she looked concerned

"She's dead" Tony admited towering over her

"You don't know that for sure" she said hesitantly, she didn't want to hear something like that

"I would know, when dug my heel into her spine I aimed the spot where it controls the entire body. She stayed alive for only so long before she died, there was no chance of survival" Tony explained

"YOU'RE LYING!" Amelia protested stepping back

"I'm a ghost, I know these things. If you want I could make you a ghost as well" Tony offered

"What?" She said

"As for an apology; I can make you a ghost" Tony offered again

"A ghost?" She asked "What'll happen if I accept?"

"You'll be granted power beyond any human measure, there is a down side though" Tony explained "You'll be considered one of us, you'll have to come back with us ghosts once the Nova has been dealt with regardless of anything because you'll be dead"

"I-I may need time to think this over" Amelia said walking towards the door

"I know you will, it's a heavy burden" Tony said before she walked out

**Ghost Room, Later on**

The Ghosts and Black Robes sat at a massive round table. Tony, Deekus at across from each other "Brothers, Let us bow our heads in silence for Kolt" Tony spoke lowering his head, the Ghosts did the same "Same goes for you too Black Robes, as of now; you are our Brothers"

The Black Robes lowered their heads as well, the room was so quiet you could hear foot steps from outside the door and upstairs. "If anything happens to Kolt, may the Divine have mercy on her soul" Deekus rose his head as did everyone else

"From this day foward the Black Robes in this room will be considered Brothers, and or Converts. They are not to be called Black Robes anymore" Tony said

"They have shown us they are no longer with the Black Robes themselves, What say you" Keller spoke "Any objections"

"You Ghosts are too kind, would you actually consider us?" Deekus asked

"Yes, it'll entirely be up to you. We'll offer you a spot in our ranks, if you don't want to fight your former faction we'll make sure that doesn't happen" Leo explained

"Thank you. If we go back we'll consider joining up with you, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Deekus pointed out, he refered to the Brotherhood then to the White Robes.

**Lab**

Gina walked in the lab ready, she turned her head to Kolt who leaned against the wall "You?"

"Yes me, You won't have to do this thing alone" Kolt cocked her head to the door leading to the table

"Right" Gina nodded in confidence, the positioned themselves and let the scientists do their thing. Kolt and Gina were hooked up to a series of tubes where the drug be administered

"Gina, whatever happens next, are you prepared?" Kolt asked

"I'm prepared for anything! As long as it'll make me strong" Gina replied looking confident

"_I'm probably going to die; Again_" Kolt thought as the drug travelled down the tubes "_This time; it's for sure_"

(**AN: *sigh* here we go again) Afterwards, Arena**

The ghosts watched as the battle between Satelizer and Gina unfold, Gina possessed a higher chance of holding up than the last time she fought

"Tony, have you seen Kolt around lately?" Leo asked her former boyfriend

"No I haven't, whatever the case she isn't here because of that 'drug'" Tony replied looking down at the two girls fight

**Several Days later, Lab**

Scarlet and her advisor watched Gina and Kolt slowly turn into Nova, they two drooled and stared straight blankly. They began to have veiny like patterns throughout their bodies, Kolt's eyes were teal.

"Are they conscious?" Scarlet asked

"Yes ma'am" her advisor replied "they're probably aware that their..."

"...Turning into a Nova" Scarlet finished "Sorry girls. We knew it would end like this from the beginning" Kolt and Gina shifted their eyes to Scarlet

"We've done everything we can, it's only a matter of time before they die" her advisor said aloud

Kolt stared into what seemed like a memory, Tony stood in front of her along side Jesse "Colonel, I want to thank you for everything! It means a lot to me" Tony stated

"Thank you for putting up with this asshole" Jesse commented before they faded away

"Brothers, I'm sorry...I failed you" Kolt thought crying inside, she knew from the beginning she was going to die

She and Gina rose from their tables, they both grew spikes out of their backs. Kolt look exactly like Tony's Nova form, larger spikes, facial patterns, and the pentagon piece on the forehead. The blasted a beam towards the glass where Scarlet was behind

**Ghost Room**

Tony, Maximus, Leo, Jesse, Deekus, and Patrick all play Texas Hold 'Em. Tony fliped over his cards; Ace of spades, and Jack of clubs "Fifth time boys"

"You must be cheating!" Leo accused

There was a large rumble throughout the building "The hell? Did something just hit us?" Jesse asked

"Brothers! Lets go!" Tony said running towards the door, the Ghosts and Black Robes followed behind.

**Outside**

The Nova infested Kolt wandered about, she was looking for something, she heard multiple foot steps from behind her "Alexis Kolt!" A voice called out, she turned around and seen Tony standing there with Leo and Patrick to his left, Jesse and kyle to his left. Maximus, Keller, and Deekus were elsewhere "You became the very 'thing' we said we'd fight! You are now an enemy of the Brotherhood, what say you in your defense?" Tony asked

"I'm...Sorry..." Kolt slowly said, she had an echo in her tone. She rose her arms up and drew blades from her forearm

"I'm sorry as well" Tony commented as he drew a katana from his side, it appeared when he gestured an unsheathing motion "Jesse, Leo go! I'll handle this, go see if anyone is hurt" Tony ordered "Kyle, Patrick on stand by"

"Sir!" Patrick nodded

"Right" Kyle added. Tony took a step foward before something hit his head from the inside, he brought his hand and held it to his head "Tony what's wrong?"

"I...No...I have to fight...acckkk!" Tony hit the ground kneeling "...Are you ready to die?" Tony commented

"Brother?" Patrick asked, he walked over to his side kneeling beside "Kyle step back!" He said distancing himself, Kyle did the same

"You will die!" Tony slowly stood up, he looked up. His eyes; black sclera, red pupil. He retained his vocals, and color on his skin "Become a part of the Nightmare!" Tony said positioning himself in a fighting stance; he stood to his side with the right arm out towards Kolt, the other held the Katana away from Kolt. He bent his knees and stood at the ready, his left leg out towards and his right vice versa. He maintained eye contact 'Grinning'

Kolt darted towards the possessed Tony, He brought the Katana upwards and swung it downwards. Kolt missed it by side stepping, Tony brought it around swinging horizontally. Kolt was slashed in the mid lower section of her body, the force pushed her back

Tony then shifted the blade around and swung it upwards "More Souls!" He commented, Kolt blocked that one

She reacted with a jab to his chest, the blade sunk in. Tony looked down to the blade and chuckled, Tony jabbed Kolt. His fist hit her chest with such force it blew her away making her fall to her back.

Tony ran up to Kolt as she layed there, he brought the katana up, he prepared to stab the blade to her chest. He swung down hoping to catch her and end her ghost life, he missed. Kolt barrled back and swung at his face, Tony let the first few blades slash his face but it quickly healed right away, Tony grabbed her collar and head butted

Kolt staggered back, Tony held his katana with both hands away from Kolt "Relinquish!" He commented swinging across Kolt's body, she stopped when she regained her balance. She was separated from the top half of her body to her bottem half, the top half fell back as the bottom fell foward.

"Are we done already?" Tony asked, he shifted the sword down dragging across the ground as he walked closer to Kolt

"P-please..." She said slowly, he regained her conscience

"Please what?" Tony stopped beside her body and gestured; he out his hand to his ear implying he is going to listen. He never stopped grinning

"P-please...fa...for...forg" ; "OUT WITH IT ALREADY!" Tony interupted Kolt, Tony brought the sword above her body, He then stabbed her chest hitting the ground with ease "...Forgive me" she said softly

Tony held his right hand up and gathered dark energy, he watched it form a sphere "With this..." He looked to Kolt "...You burn!" He channeled the energy to his Katana, the energy exploded with a 2 meter radius once it hit Kolt. she died instantly, Tony plucked the sword out of her chest "You are forgiven Sister Kolt; The 45 of Aluris" Tony commented lowering his head

"Tony, Let's go" Kyle told him, Tony turned his head. He retained the black/red eyes

"Let's" Tony said "Have our brothers take her remains" Tony ordered, he ran towards a door where Jesse and Leo went

"Already on it" Patrick gestured a 'go over there' motion

**Building, moments earlier**

Jesse and Leo darted down the hallways, came to a room where Charles, Elizabeth, Satelizer, Amelia, Two limiters, and a Novafied Gina. Charles pressed a button on her headphones, Jesse went straight for a attack. He drew his nightstick blade and dashed towards Gina "Jesse?" Elizabeth commented, she bled from her face and her back

"What are the ghosts doing here?" Charles asked

"Orders" Leo commented drawing her sabre and another one

"I thought ghosts only have one sword?" Satelizer asked, she noticed the ghosts only used one

"Depending one the person, he or she can have a modified sword to suit his or her needs. It's manditory for a ghost to have a back up" Leo explained. Gina looked half blackish blue, and one of her arms was a spike

Jesse swung at Gina, she blocked it. Jesse pulled out a dagger that shaped like a sabre tooth, he stabbed it into Gina's stomach; no effect.

"Gina! No!" Amelia called out, she was bled from her shoulder.

Jesse pulled out the dagger and proceeded to stab her head, she pushed him back and stabed him instead. Gina drove her spiked arm into his stomach. Jesse looked down at the spike "Ouch" he commented, he didn't feel much pain because she was still human. Ghosts weren't harm by humans, but Pandora and Nova were a different story

Just as Charles was going to attack Leo blocked her by holding out her sabre "What's the meaning of this?!" Charles shouted, Jesse and Gina continued combat

"This is ghost priority now! This is no longer a pandora's duty" Leo replied looking at Charles "Interfere with ghost authority and you will be considered an enemy. We will use extremely lethal force!" Leo turned to Charles and stood in a fighting stance

"That's Bullshit!" Charles commented, she stepped back from Leo. She much as she wanted too she couldn't do anything

Tony, Kyle, and Patrick showed up "Tony!" Jesse exclaimed, he seen his eyes were the same as The Animal's form and state

"Finish up and kill her!" Tony ordered

"Yes sir!" Jesse nodded, he dodged an attack, he countered that by cutting her spiked arm off and kicking her to the wall. She hit the wall leaving a crater, she then hit the floor laying down. Jesse jumped up to finish her

"No don't kill her!" Amelia called out, she ran towards Jesse but Patrick jumped in between the two. Patrick bumped into Amelia to stop her, Jesse turned to look at Amelia

Gina charged a beam from her mouth "Jesse look out!" Tony yelled, Jesse turned to Gina. When he turned his head Gina fired, Jesse shifted his head and dropped down in a stabbing motion to Gina's head. Jesse's blade sunk into Gina's forehead, she died instantly

"GIIINAAAAA!" Amelia shouted her name, she just seen one of her friends die in front of her. More people showed up; Julia, Chiffon, Roxanne, Cassie, Kazuya, Rana, and other limiters

"Hahahahaa!" Tony laughed at Jesse, who was missing the right half his head "You might need a band-aid and some polysporn before that gets infected!" Tony joked, when he was in this state he considered people losing a limb funny and hilarious

"Tony! Watch your...***gasp***..." Chiffon noticed his black and red eyes, Tony was grinning and chuckling

"Tony, Shut up" Jesse told his brother "I need help" he stated pulling out the blade

Amelia cried out loud "She was conscience! She was still Gina! She was trying to tell me something! Why did you kill her?! Why?! With your skills you could've subdued her!" She kept asking questions, she grabbed Jesse be his shoulder and tunred him around. The half that was missing was from his mod forehead to his cheek, his bang was on the other side covering the only eye he had left.

"Orders" Jesse commented, Tony walked over looking as smug as every

"Let's go take care of your; brainless accident" Tony said chuckling

"Shut it!" Jesse replied

"_Tony...What are you turning into_?" Chiffon thought looking at Tony's black demonic eyes

"How can you carry out orders without hesitation whatsoever" Elizabeht mentally asked herself

**Later on, Outside the base in the Woods**

The Brotherhood Regulars and Black Robe Converts stood at attention evenly making to columns. They all wore ceremonial robes and looked in one direction; a casket. The Converts wore whites robes with red, the Regulars wore priest's robes. Starting from the far left to the casket was; Maximus, Kyle, Jesse, Tony, Leo, Patrick, Deekus. They all stood in front of the casket, while Keller was behind it. They all too wore the priest uniform

"We all here today to honor a ghost, and not just any ghost; Alexis Kolt! Better known as; The 45 Of Aluris!" Tony started he wore shades, nobody didn't say a word "She was one of the best the Brigade of Aluris had, she was there when the Second Great War started! Like most of us who die in combat, she is one of many that won't see the end of the war" Tony explained

Tony turned around to the foot of the casket. Jesse, Kyle, and Maximus all stood on the left side. Leo, Patrick, and Deekus stood at the right. Keller stood at the head "Let's us join hands" Keller said holding out his hands. It travelled clockwise when they join hands "Alexis Kolt, May history remember your name in the Hall of Echoes, may you find eternal rest on the Other Side, may you find your lost loved ones. You are not the first, and surely you are not the last. By the great Divine, bless this soul on her way out of this realm and into the next" Keller prayed, he and everyone else slammed their hands on the casket. The casket glowed and started giving off whisps, from the bottom it slowly turned into particles and asented into the air

"It is done" Tony said softly, he turned around seeing the base and an orange light reflecting on a building, little did he know Amelia did the same. She watched as light particles ascented into the air from the forest nearby

**(AN: *irritated sighed* when will this end?!) Roof tops, afterwards**

Amelia sat on a pipe looking depressed, Elizabeth made her way to she her "Miss Evans" she called out

"Miss Mably?" Amelia asked turning head

"I believe she asked you to call her Elizabeth" Tony said walked from the shadows. He still wore a pair of shades, Amelia stood up and quickly walked over to him

"Tony?" Elizabeth called "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to show I'm...***thud***...sorry" Amelia Evans punched him square in the jaw, Tony's shade were slanted; the arm of the glasses were now sitting on his face, the right arm still sat around his ear.

"What are you?" Amelia asked slowly backing away in horror and disbelief, Tony's eye color never changed from that state

"I'm not human, I'm an Animal" Tony commented adjusting his shades to his eyes "Gina's incident was no accident, they tried to play god and this is what they get" Tony brushed his sleeves "Tell me Amelia, have you given some thought about being a ghost?"

"I can't, I sighed a contact before I became an E-Pandora. The fact that we can see ghosts is a part of human evolution" Amelia explained turning to the mountains "Besides, more people like me will join the E-Pandora project. When one experiment fails, they'll move on to the next. The research will continue as if nothing happened..."

"...But they can't hide their failures forever, we'll make sure the E-Pandoras who'll come here won't have to sacifice their lives" Tony explained walking over to her side "You're not planning for the next trial? Are you?"

"Sacificing your life for future comrades you don't even know?"Elizabeth added, then silence after her comment

Tony, Amelia, and Elizabeth all stood silent for a while "I hate to trouble both of you with this, but could you do me a favor?" Amelia broke the silence

"You don't have to ask us ghosts, simply tell us and we will follow" Tony lowered his head in respect

"If I ever lose my life, could you seek out...my little brother?" She turned her head and started tearing "Tell him we were comrades who fought side by side, I'm sure he'll be able to cope if a lady from the Mably family tells him. I'm being shameless aren't I? I'm acting like we are friends, Please forget what I said" she asked a lot of questions

Tony turned to Elizabeth, she turned to him, then back to Amelia "Right, we're not exactly friends" she told her, Amelia turned her head "however, you are one of the few women who have my sincere respect" Amelia turn back to Elizabeth "I'm honored to met a comrade like you"

"Thank you Ms. Mably!" Amelia thanked

"As I said;..." Elizabeth stated walking over towards Amelia "...Call me Elizabeth" she calmly replied

Amelia ran more tears down her face and let Elizabeth caress her "Thank you, Elizabeth" she said softly "What did you mean by 'Tell us and we will follow'?" Amelia asked leaning of Elizabeth

"The ghosts that are here and in Japan are from my Company, I'm next senior officer" Tony said suavely "Give me an order and I'll tell my men" Tony turned around walked off

_Flashback_

_Tony walked into the ghost room with the others following behind, they were still in their ceremonial robes. "Kolt's gone, Who's next senior officer?" He asked, The silence shrouded the room._

_"You are sir" Maximus commented as he pulled out a box from the closet_

_"I am? What about Keller?" Tony turned his head to his second-in-command_

_"I'm your Second-in-Command, I'm right under you" Keller said folding his arms_

_"Deekus?" Tony turned to Deekus_

_"I've done my fair of commanding" Deekus commented_

_"Leo" Tony turned his head again but to Leo this time_

_"What do I know; I'm just grunt, not some highly respected officer" Leo shrugged her shoulders "It's your company"_

_"Very well, Maximus what's that?" Tony asked_

_"A T-45d helmet" Maximus pulled out a large metal helmet_

_"What for" Tony asked a different question_

_"No! I'm not wearing that!" Jesse protested_

_"Yes you are" Maximus replied_

_"No I'm not" Jesse protested again_

_"It's the design...tell you what; I'll change it" Maximus lowered the helmet "What design would you like?"_

_"I dunno...uh~...Mark VII Gen 2 'Recruit' helmet" Jesse throught about it becore answering_

_"Done" Maximus put the helmet back in the box, he licked up the box and headed towards the door "I've got some work to do, remember; It's your company Tony" he walked out_

_Flashback ends_

**The Following Morning, Tony's Dorm**

Elizabeth walked to Tony's Dorm wanting to talk to him about what Chiffon told her when they were in the showers the night before, there was a crack in the door

She was about to knock when Tony spoke "**You're not there**" he said in a deep and dark tone, Elizabeth creaked the door open slowly. She seen Tony looking in the mirror, he looked different; Tiny horns coming from his temple, plae skine, and his clothes lost color "**You may have left, but somehow I retain your look**" he shook his head and turned to face Elizabeth "**What do you want**?" He asked, the way he sound was serious

"I don't know what to do; Scream and Run or Praise and Greet" she replied, she walked in and closed the door behind her

"**Most would scream and run, you're different though**" Tony said walking over to bed and laying down looking up to the ceiling "**Leo was in the shower when she heard your 'little' arguement, heh speaking of little she was so short she couldn't see over the booth**" he chuckled

"Hilarious, anyway I came to tell you that Chiffon works for Chevalier" she replied sitting at the end og the bed

"**Don't you think I know that? I don't like it any more than you do!**" He explained sitting up right, He had Elizabeth's more attention "**Damn those Cavaliers to Oblivion**!"

"It's Chevalier" Elizabeth commented strictly

"**Oh, I'm sorry I offended you in any way! Do tell me; Do you work for the Cavalier**?" Tony asked

"I'm not offended, and no I don't...you clever bastard" Elizabeth chuckled "A play on words, You really are smart"

"**You're smarter to pick up on that, Rana was completely clueless when I asked her if she knew anything about the Cavalier. Satelizer...ehhhh...not so much**" Tony explained "**I hated the Cavalier since I came from Siberia Genetics**"

"What happened?" She asked

"**Before I went to West Genetics, I was at Siberia Genetics**" Tony replied looking deep in thought staring at the ceiling "**We had some disagreements**"

**Next Chapter We'll be looking at how Tony met Dima and Von, and also how Kolt came to the freezing world. I shall called it; Freezing Origins! **

**How is it so far? Bad right, I know it is, but it matters not! I'm am one step ahead!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**Bear with me, this chapter may be long and short at the same time. Long being it has a lot of words, short being not enough description**

**A New Frontier**

**Quite some time ago, Ghost Realm**

Both the Brotherhood Order and Armed Forces engaged an Impure, Colossal-Class; it looked nothing more than a T-rex, it also had spikes where the spinal cord would be, it's skin was greyish pale, and it's sclera was black and it's iris was blue. It appeared and ravaged through a country side of the region, The QRF wasn't enough to bring it down so they called reinforcements; An Armored Column consisting of Scorpion Main Battle Tanks, A couple Longsword Interceptors, and a regiment.

Things weren't looking good for the Brotherhood, the Scorpion tank shells would hit the Impure with no effect "Zir! Ze Impure es eating our schells!" The Tank Commander called out in a heavy german accent, his Tank had two barrel and was a lot larger; A Grizzly Heavy Battle Tank

"Don't sit there with your dick in you hand and do something else! I can see clearly that it's eating your shells!" Tony radioed. He, Kolt, Jesse, and a few Marines flew over top in a UNSC Falcon circling the Impure as it looked around at the Scorpions firing shells into it's side "Whatever we do; It's just won't go down. Tank Commander, Fire a different shell!" Tony ordered, he sat in middle seats beside Jesse, Kolt and the Marines sat looking out

"Roger! Firing wit ze HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank)!" The Scorpions stopped firing and loaded a different shell, the Impure turned to the Tank Commander's vehicle "Fi-ah!" He ordered, the Scorpions recoiled back as the shell left the barrel. The shell was colored red as it travelled towards the Impure, once it hit it dug in the skin and exploded.

The Impure roared in pain and darted towards the Armored Column

"Bach up!" He called out waving for the column to back up, the scorpion tank column rolled back as the Impure's distance decreased significatly between them. Several Missles crashed into it's face making it stagger in a different direction, A couple Longswords flew right over it's back.

"Commander, Sky Marshal Tekguyev commissioned a couple of Longswords!" Jesse commented holding a radio to his ear, he wore ODST Battle Armor, Tony and Kolt wore the same thing with colored stripes

"This is Iron 0-1 from the 'Curb Stompers' Air Squadron" the pilot radioed "No need to tally your mark, We can clearly see the Impure. Coming 'round for another pass" The Impure regained it's balance, it turned to the incoming longswords and roared again but this time it sent waves of ultrasonic, the waves past through the Longswords giving it turbulence "The Sheilding Array is holding up, It won't hold for much longer!"

"Fi-ah!" The Tank Commander ordered, the Scropions fired another barrage of Heat shells, the shells dug into it's head and exploded making it stagger to it's side. One of the Longswords crashed into it's head before it hit the ground and facing it to turns it head sensing the waves of ultrasonic towards the Tank column destroying half of them "Schiet! He cursed

"Obital Defense Battle Platform; Zeus is above the target zone, how copy over?" An indivdual radioed

"Solid copy!" Jesse radioed back, he peaked out and looked up and there in the sky was a dot

"Tally your mark, We can't tell which ants are which" the person radioed back

"Don't fucking tell me we're going to drop a Round as this thing?" Tony asked sarcasticly

"Tank Commander, Do you have any tracking rounds?" Jesse radioed looking at the disorganized tank column

"Nein! Zat Ootra-soonec de-stroyed our equitment!" The Commander radioed back

"LT! I have an SOS rescue beacon here" a Marine held a device, and tossed it to Kolt when she opened her hand and held it up implying she should take it "It has to be placed manually! Once activated it can't be disrupted, someone has to place it down before activation!" He explained

"Couldn't we turn it on and dropped it?" Tony asked

"No, it's a fragile little thing! Once it hits something from a low height it'll break then it's useless, It's resuce beacon for crying out loud" he explained shaking his head

"I'll go!" Tony stood up and walked over to the side, Kolt stood up as well she handed him the beacon still holding it

"Good luck Commander!" She commented, she leaned in and kissed him. Tony didn't expect what happened next; Kolt stepped back holding the beacon and jumped off the Falcon

"Kolt! Colonel!" Tony was about to jump after her but he was held back by the Marine sitting the center facing towards the cockpit "Let go of me! Unhand me!" He shruggled

Kolt landed on the Impure's side, she pressed the SOS button and held two fingers to her ear "Zeus, This is Colonel Kolt of the Brotherhood Order, be advised the Tally mark an SOS Rescue beacon! How copy?"

"Solid Copy Colonel, We read you 5 by 5" the person radioed "All unit's evacuate the area, Prepareing to drop a Nova-C Nuclear Missle via Kinect strike"

"Fuck! No! Abort! ABORT!" Tony ordered but it was useless because the Falcon and Ground forces were leaving "We have personal down there! We can't leave her!" Tony protested, The Marines fasted Tony's seatbelt and lock it "No! Kolt! KOLT!" The falcon left the blast radius

"Tony, The Wretched Harbinger. This is my resolution" she commented as the Impure slowly stood up, she slipped off down behind it's back

Tony watched from a far as the Colossal-Class Impure stood up, then a beam followed a large rod and past clean through the Impure without making a sound but the shot was heard afterwards. The rod sunk into the ground, exploding making a bright light, and reducing the area to rubble. The only thing left behind was a mushroom cloud

"I'm sorry Tony, there was nothing you could do" Jesse commented "If anything; this was a victory and not a defeat" he patted his shoulder

"That could've been me! And it was more than a defeat!" Tony turned to Jesse tearing and looking furious

"Why?" A marine asked, he and the other marines looked baffled

"The moment I see our military use a nuke on our own soil is when it was clear we shouldn't have used one, I considered it a defeat, especially if we have to sacifice one of our own!" Tony explained rubbing his eyes, the Marines didn't bother saying anything else

**Plains, Unknow Realm**

Kolt layed across a grassy plain severly injured, her BDU and armor were charcoal, she couldn't move. She bleed from the sides of her mouth and nose, she held foot steps to her left, the only thing she could do is adjust her eyes "Death is not your destiny little Alexa" a woman told her "Welcome back from the long since dead, Save your energy Kolt. Help will be here soon" she explained, Kolt let the weight of her head swift. The woman wore a faded hooded orange robe, the hood shadowed her face lightly revealling her smooth face, her eyes were glowing sky blue; she was blind, and wore a nice calmy soothing smile

Kolt opened her mouth wanting to speak, she couldn't because the blast nearly killed which should have. It was clear to Kolt the the person before her, the mysterious woman who save her life; A dimensional Seer. When young women loses their eye sight at a young age they would become a Seer, depending on the type of Seer; they wouldn't age.

"I brought you here for a reason Little Alexa, isn't what your father called you; Little Alexa? My sisters and I have plans for your Brotherhood" she explained walking over to Kolt's side and squatting down "Know this Little Alexa; You have been given a second chance as gift for your actions" she faded away, and behind her were two women who didn't see the seer "Live it well" she commented in Kolt's mind

"Elise, Over there! He looks badly injured" A voice called out running to her side, this woman had short brown hair wearing an office clothes

"It's a woman Yumi, and she's badly injured" the other corrected, she had greenish hair and wore a white lab coat

"_Elise, Yumi. That must a doctor, Docter Elise. The other must be a secretary, Yumi. Thank you_" Kolt thought tearing

"Relax miss You're not going to die here! I need medical assistance Over here!" Elise called out to a couple of people running with a stretcher

"Elise, I have a pulse, it's faint" Yumi commented holding her fingers on Kolt's neck, Kolt couldn't believe that she had a pulse. Something a ghost wouldn't feel, for her it's been a long time she forget what a pulse feels like

"What happened to her?" Elise asked, looking at Kolt's burnt BDU and charcoal Armor

"I don't know, but we don't have the time to wonder how she got here and what she was doing" Yumi pointed to the sretcher crew to side, Elise rolled her over ot her side as one of the medical team placed a blanket down, She rolled Kolt back on the blanket

The medical team dropped the strecher to the ground and prepared to lift Kolt on the Stretcher "OK, 3, 2,1" everyone lifted Kolt on the the stretcher and lifted the stretcher and pushed her towards an unknow building

"_It's so warm, I forgot how it feels to be alive_" she thought smiling looking to the sky and feeling the sun "It's been so long" she closed her eyes, Elise wiped the blood off her nose and face. She took notice of the smile

"She's glad that she's gotten help, I've seen that look a hundred times" Elise thought smiling as well running on the sode of the sretcher "You've got a lot of explaining to do when you're healed up" Kolt drifted off into sleep

Hospital Room

Kolt slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hosptal gown laying on a bed, she sat upright an looked around the room. She felt as if someone else was with her "You're awake, good" a voice called out, Kolt turned to a greenish haired woman holding a cup of what appearer to be tea "I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake"

"Where am I? How long was I out?" Kolt asked, turning to her feet

"You're at West Genetics, Japan and you've been out for no more than 25 minutes" The woman told her "My name is Doctor Elise Schmidt, as a doctor I've seen many maricle recoveries...but you're something else, who are you and where did you come from" Elise asked taking a sip of her drink

"My name is Alexis, Alexis Kolt" She replied smiling

Elise spat out her tea and choked "C-COLT!? You mean the weapon Colt?" Elise asked with widened eyes

"If I told where I was from you wouldn't believe me for a second, I would probably be put in a mental hospital" Kolt ignored her question

"Try me" Elise challenged "You have no medical history whatsoever, You're not registured in any database throughout the world..." Elise started

"Irrelevant" Kolt commented smiling

"...The clothes that were burnt had high traces of metal; Steel to be exact. It's like your clothes were made of fine steel thread. Your armor also had high traces rare materials; Palladium, something else. Both were completely exposed to minor radiation which wasn't harmful, lucky it was decontaminated short after we took it off you..." Elise explained walking over to the foot of her bed

"I see" Kolt replied, Elise walked past to the left hand side of the bed

"...When we found you 25 minutes ago, most of your bones were broken, you were also severely injured and yet 25 minutes you look as if nothing happened. So lemme ask you again; Who are you and where did you come from?" Elise asked leaning on the bed

Kolt still smiled "Do you believe in ghosts, Doctor?" She asked

"No, I don't" Elise said calmly maintaining eye contact

"Then you should start" Kolt told Elise from behind her, Elise quickly turned around to see Kolt leaning against the wall

"What the? What did you..." Elise asked turning to an empty bed, then back to Kolt

"I've been dead for a really long time" Kolt admited looking at her hands

"Define dead" Elise asked leaning against the wall beside the bed

Kolt let out a sigh "Ghost: In traditional belief, A ghost is a manifestation of the dead. They remain in the physical realm to avenge, help, or punish the living" Kolt explained "Whatever, I'll just go to the nearest hospital" she said leaning off and walking towards the door

"Stop" Elise called out, Kolt stopped at the door "If you were dead then why wouldyou have a pulse?" She asked "Or even do that little trick you just did"

Kolt lifted her hand to her neck and pressed against it with her middle and index fingers, she held it for about a few seconds "It's been so long" She commented with a bit sadness in tone, she looked to the ground to her right, Elise saw tears run down her face

"Can you at least tell me where you're from?" Elise asked, she pulled out a bag and walked over to Kolt

"I came from a place where ghosts go to die and finish their 'unfinished business', it's kind of like the afterlife" Kolt turned to Elise wiping her eyes. Kolt walked over the Elise "What's in the bag?" She asked

"Clothes" Elise replied holding out the bag "Get changed, I'll meet you outside when your done" Kolt grabbed the bag and headed out the door, Kolt looked inside the bag and her face just went gloomy right away

Elise closed the door behind her and waited, Yumi walked down the hall beside her "How is she?" Yumi asked holding papers wearing her Pandora unifrom

"Hesitant, but she'll come around" Elise replied shrugging her shoulders, Kolt walked out behind her

"Let's go" she commented, Elise turned around and noticed the bed sheets were used as a hooded cloak. The dress that was in the bag was being used as scarf

"What did you do to my sheets!" Elise demanded, Yumi looked curious

"What I want to know is; Elise walked out first, then you walked out of nowhere without opening the door" Yumi questioned, Elise turned to face her. Kolt lifted her arm through he crease between the middle of her new cloak, she was completely naked underneath

"I'm not a fan of dresses" Kolt commented as she walked past Elise "I want to meet the Officer in charge" Elise followed behind her

"Speaking of officer, your uniform had the words 'Colonel', Can you explain" Yumi asked walking beside Kolt, Elise was following behind

"I'll be more than will to explain myself once I had a talk with your superior" Kolt replied

**Principal's Office**

Kolt stood in front of what appeared to be a counsel of Officers and a robed woman, Kolt's BDU and Armor were on the table cleaned of charcol

The robed woman knocked on the breastplate with her knuckles "It would appear you come from a place rich in metal, I'm sorry. Where are my manners; I'm Sister Margaret" the woman introduced "You must this Colonel Alexis Kolt" She replied holding a flat piece of metal

"You read my name, rank, tag, personal information" Kolt explained, the flat piece of metal was military ID at slid into a slot just below the chin on top of the breast plate

"That doesn't explain where you're from, what is this Ghost Brotherhood Order" an Officer asked

Kolt looked to the breastplate and read the bottom 'GBO'. "We are an order that protects and preserves the human way of life, we use the term ghost because we are ghosts" Kolt explained, she didn't bother changing her expression "I came from a place only known as the Ghost Realm, and the materials used in that armor comes from an ally, a kingdom known as; Eisenreich. Now what are you going with me?" She asked turning to Sister Margret, she turned to her officers and back to Kolt

"I'm interested in what you have to offer to our academy" Sister Margret explained

"Academy? So this is a military academy then, Very well. I request a sparring match with one of your best then I'll show you what I have to offer" Kolt commented giving a smug look

"I've noticed you're not wearing the clothes I sent you" Sister Margaret said looking at the bed sheets turned cloak

"I'm not too fond of dresses, our order doesn't consider it combat effective" Kolt looked down at the cloak, she then looked at the officers "I'd looked to a training field on my way here, the boy's wore what we would consider combat effective"

"The Limiters Combat Uniform are only for boys, there wouldn't be" ; "I'm not from here so I should be the expection" Kolt interupted Sister Margaret

"Very well, I'll allow it. I'll have Ms. Yumi meet you out in the Carnival Arena, You'll be given a weapon and the clothes" she told her. She then waved to officers off "Dr. Elise, Have Yumi get ready for a sparring match and I wish to speak with you privately" Sister Margaret ordered, Elise nodded and let Kolt out. Once she closed the door she turned to Sister Margaret

"What is it?" Elise asked

"Have Yumi go easy on her, I have an feeling this could be a spy of some sort. I don't want to make it looked staged though so go a bit rough, If she is telling the truth then she will be considered a faculty placement" Sister Margaret explained, Elise nodded and left. Kolt was waiting for Elise to finish her conversation, she heard every single word. She and Elise walked down the hall towards the area

**Carvinal Arena**

Kolt changed into a Limiters Combat Uniform; a grey shirt with a black ballistic vest over top and a pair of black pants with black dress shoes. She held a basic longsword, she stared intently at the blade "_The steel has been reinforced heavily, great for fighting, but not really reliable_" she thought, She dropped the sword to her side

"Volt Texture deploy" Yumi said still wearing her Pandora's Unifom, Her Volt Weapon looked like a large scalpel, Kolt looked at the weapon again intently

Little did they know; they were being watched by the third year Pandora at the academy from a nearby building, Elizabeth, Attia, Ticy, and Chiffon

"Who's that?" Chiffon asked sitting on a chair looking through the window

"I don't know. Why is she wearing a Limiters Uniform?" Attia commented she leaned against the wall looking out the other window

"Let's just the newcomer lose" Elizabeth added watching the match slowly unfold

"_Depending on the person's personality; the strengh of the blade differs. Knowing humans they have always have a strong personality_" she mentally explained, she dropped her longsword, stood at an angle, and held her hand to her wrist ready to pull out an imaginary sword "_This wouldn't do any good, I might as well draw my personal sword_"

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked holding her weapon in front of her, she looked shocked

Kolt smiled and quickly motioned a drawing motion, her Eagle Hilt sword appeared and held straight out following the arm as she still stood at an angle

"She activated a Volt Weapon! Do she even have stigmata?" Ticy asked looking closer at the match

"No she doesn't, unlike our Volt Weapons this one faded in instead of materializing. She's different" Elizabeth explained

"H-How?" Yumi asked in disbelief and widen eyes "You don't even have stigmata"

Sister Margaret watched from her office, she looked very interested in Kolt already

Kolt ignored Yumi's statement and stepped foward "Phantom Speed!" She commented, Kolt vanished in a blur, Yumi fliched when she disappeared

"Whoa! Check that out!" Ticy commented

"_Who or what are you?_" Elizabeth mentally asked herself

Yumi readied herself, she stood holding her Volt Weapon in front of her ready the thrust or swing. Kolt appeared to her left, Yumi turned her head but Kolt blurred again. She appearer to her right, Yumi thrned her head again but this time was different; Kolt threw a punch, Yumi didn't react in time.

Kolt's fist sunk into Yumi's face, forcefully turning her head and sent flying quite a distance rolling "Maybe you shouldn't have gone easy on me!" Kolt shouted smiling "I know I wouldn't, Ghosts aren't to be taken lightly!" She blurred again

Yumi stood up and looked around "_That's no accel turn, that's something else. What did she call it; Phantom speed?_" Yumi thought looked to her left and right, She looked up when she saw a shadow appear. Kolt swing down towards her, Yumi blocked it. "What are you?!" She asked raising her voice stepping back

Kolt's smile turned into a grin, Kolt dropped to the ground and spun around with her leg out tripping her. As Yumi fell Kolt swung upwards slashing her mid section, Yumi excalmed in pain. Kolt swifted the blade around to stab the ground, She trusted downwards letting the blade sunk into the ground. Yumi looked in disbelief as the blade was millimeters away from her face, she knew if Kolt wanted to she could kill her in an instant

"Personally I think dresses are only for formal occasions" Kolt commented gripping the hilt of her sword, Kolt still held a grin on her face "I told them to send me their best" she commented. Yumi quickly sat up, Kolt reacted with a side kick to her forehead, Yumi fell to her back. Kolt leg's were on both sides of Yumi now

"You're done, We've seen more than enough" Elise commented walking out of the nearby building

Yumi again quickly sat up right, Kolt kneed her face again making her fall to her back, Kolt then brought her leg to her throat and applied pressure. Yumi choked as she felt pressure increase "I'm Kolt, Kolt as in the 45" she said stepping off and walking away

Yumi gasped for air, she slowly stood up and deactivated her weapon "Elise, She's different" she told her friend

"I know, Test results came back" Elise said holding papers and looking at them "Ms. Alexis, Sister Margaret would like to see you" Elise explained, Kolt kept on walking. She went into a building where Sister Margaret's officer would be

"Did you see the look in her eye when she swung at me?" Yumi held her sore throat, she felt scared "I'm kinda scared and shakened, she could've killed me right then and there!" She explained coughing "What test results?"

"Her body is highly compatible with stigmata, probably the highest since...you know" Elise commented handed Yumi the papers

Yumi took the papers and read it over "Her stance and combat form was completely different, it's almost as if she fought in a fight for a long time" Yumi rubbed her throat "she fought other people before, that's for sure"

"That was kind of unexpected" Elizabeth commented looking down at the two converse, Chiffon looked to Elizabeth

"She is no ordinary person, It would be best not to get on her bad side" Chiffon explained turning to the building Kolt walked in

"Like yours" Attia added, Chiffon turned to Attia 'smiling'

"Neh, did you say something?" She asked

"N-no ma'am" Attia quickly flinched and looked away

"I think she'll become a teacher" Elizabeth added, making everyone turn to her

**Later on, Faculty Lunch Room**

Kolt sat at an empty table eating her meal, Yumi was the first to come sit with her "Lonely?" She asked

"No, Since our sparring match I thought you would be avoiding me or disliking me" Kolt admited, she felt that certain vibe

"I'm kinda glad that happened, Now I know you can handle youself. Your stance and form were different" Yumi said eating her meal

"Can you elaborate?" Kolt asked having a spoon in her mouth, She had soup

"You've seen battle before haven't you, you were wearing strange armor when we found you" Yumi took a glass of water beside her dish and drank

"War does things to a person" Kolt commented taking another spoonful of soup

Yumi slowly lowered her glass slowly looking at Kolt "War?" She asked

"Do you have any wars here?" Kolt asked leaning in towards Yumi

"I wouldn't classify as a war but we fight these things called Nova, interdimensional beings" Yumi explained

"Aliens? Nevermind that, also to put it bluntly; I'm from a different dimension" Kolt smiled, Yumi returned the smile

"What were you doing before your Charcoal incident?" Yumi asked eating her meal again

"In my realm, we fight these things called Impure. You would call them monsters, anyway there was a Colossal one that ravaged through our country side. The QRF didn't take it down, so they called reinforcents. We ran out of time so an Obital Bombardment was used, I placed the targeting beacon and they dropped a nuke. All that heat and radiation should've killed me in an instant but instead I was sent here" Kolt explained finishing her soup and starting on her salad

"That would explain the charcoal and radiation" Yumi finshed her meal as well "Tell me Kolt; Are there more of you?"

"I am a Colonel, if your asking if there more coming is something I can't answer. Since I survived a nuclear strike and was sent here, That's something they wouldn't believe. By the way what year is it?" She asked, she and Yumi shared a conversation ultimately leading to a friendship. Kolt would be considered a friend to Elise and Yumi for quite while

**Siberia, Several Months before the 10th Nova Clash**

Tony had been in Russia for about a week now, if anything he was considered a Limiter. He was given a Limiter's Uniform; a yellow blazer with navy blue pants. He stood in front of a school map "Ok, I'm here..." he pointed at circle with russian letterings "...and I want to get over here" he then pointed to the 2nd floor "This map is all over the place!" He commented

A short girl with teal hair walked up beside him and pointed to a corner beside the 'You are Here' circle, she didn't say anything but held a strong blank expression

"What's there?" Tony leaned to see what was there; a gift shop "Oh, a gift shop" he commented, the girl grabbed his arm and ran towards the gift shop "Hey! Hold it!" He ran as the girl pulled his arm, Tony notice she wore a metal mask that covered her cheeks, it looked like sideburns

Tony and the mysterious girl darted into the gift; as let go of him and headed towards a row of bears. Little pink bears; the bridge of the bear's noses were yellow, and a small upside down red triangle was on the center of it's chest

"A little bear, Can I see?" He asked holding out his hand, the girl handed him the bear "CA-091165 'Normad' teddy bear" he read the tag.

The girl quickly grabbed the bear and wrapped it tightly to her body, she walked over to the cashier

"You want me to buy you that? Sure" Tony walked up to the cashier as well, he noticed the bear was expensive. The girl pulled out her wallet, she handle the clerk a bundle of cash "Ok, I'm going" Tony walked out of the gift shop and noticed a reddish hair girl was being picked on by being shoved

"Aw what's the matter Vladdy, Are you going to cry?" A third year pandora called out as her friends laughed, she was hit by a gust of compressed air and sent flying back, she girls looked to her friend then in the direction of the wind

Tony stood there holding out his hand, he had a serious look on his face. The reddish haired girl looked to Tony in disbelief "W-who are you?" She asked holding herself

"Yeah, Who are you?" One of the girls asked

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matter is my plan" Tony replied retaining his stance. He shifted his hand towards the girl that asked him

"W-what are going to...ackk!" She tried to ask but was hit with a gust of wind and air. Tony then turned to each girl and fired compressed air, he turned dropped his hand and walked over to the Crimson headed girl

"Don't hurt me! Here, Take it! It's my lunch money!" He held out her hand with russian currency, Tony held his hand under the girl's and took the currency

"I'll be expecting to same amount tomorrow, This is understood?" He told the scared redhead

"Y-yes" she flinched covering herself, Tony turned around and walked away. She slowly lowered her arms as he walked away "That was my only money for today..." She commented as he walked on

**Lunch Time**

The red headed walked in the lunch with all eyes on her, there had been whispers the moment everybody looked at her

"This is her?" a girl whispered

"Yeah, I fell kinda bad after what happened earlier with that limiter guy" another whispered

"I want to apologize for treating her bad, but I don't know how she'll react" yet another whispered

"HEY REDHEAD!" A fimilar voice called out, The girl turned her head to a young man waving his hand; Tony "Over here" he called out

"It's him!" A pandora whispered

"Shhh! He'll hear you" another whispered back

The hedhead was hesitant, but after fear took it's course she slowly made her way towards his table. She turned to her former bullies sitting to the left, she noticed they look sorry, She didn't bother stopping.

"Take a seat, Vladima" Tony ordered her looking serious, he also had a meal sitting in front of him; Bar B Q steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables

"H-how did you know my name?" Vladima asked, she looked very curious and frightened. She stared at his meal thinking about the money she had given him recently

"That's irrelevant to what I'm going to tell you, You're a nobody! You will always be a nobody..." he explained, she felt down and depressed "...I don't want you to talk to anybody else but me, if you do; I'll make you life more worthless than it already is" Tony said standing up, he pushed his meal towards her "I realized I don't like what's on my plate, Have it" he ordered as he turned around

"Then why did you get did?" She asked as he walked away, she looked down at the meal and realized it had been paid for from a restruant "_Did he get this for me? It does have what I like on it_" she thought, she picked up the fork and knife. She began to eat as the flavor savored in her mouth, it was divine

"Dima, Did you just eat his meal?" Her former bully asked, she sat down beside her. Vladima didn't say anything, as much as she wanted to; she couldn't

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Vladima stood up taking the tray and running out the other way, she was about to head to the bathroom until Tony confronted her "H-Here, Y-You forgot this" she held out the tray

"Going to eat in the bathroom like a loner?" He asked sarcasticly, She looked depressed again "Let's go!" He ordered

"W-Where are going?" She hesitantly asked, Tony turned around and walked down the hall

"Let's go!" He demanded, Dima followed in behind him.

**Rooftop**

"Where are we here? It's cold out" Dima told Tony, she held the meal which was warm. Tony sat down leaning on the wall and patted beside him implying she should sit "Uh, Ok"

She sat down beside him just like he instructed "Eat up, You'll need it" He calmly said, he turned him head to face her

She began eating the 'Soon to be Cold' meal, ghe expressions she made were priceless as she takes a mixture of Meat, Potatoes, and Veggies.

"Once you're done meet me over there" Tony told her, he walked over to the railling

Dima finished her meal, place the tray down beside her and walked over behind him "Wa-What is it?" She asked

"Do you think it would hurt ot fall to the ground from here?" Tony asked leaning over and looking down

"I-it wouldn't be enough to kill though" she replied unware of what he asked, she had still had that sense of fear

"Good" he replied, Dima tilted her head in question. Tony turned around, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and threw her over the railling. Her eye's widened as she fell to the ground

Tony jumped over the railing and followed behind her, Dima landed on her back on thin snow ***thud*** she gasps for air shortly afterwards

"I'd expect payment tomorrow at the same time Dima" Tony told her when he landed beside her looking down, The bullies looked down at him from a nearby window, they looked disgusted at Tony and sincere to Dima

For the next couple weeks, Dima would give her money to Tony, who would then buys himself a meal and not eat it. It would go to Dima because he doesn't want it anymore. Once they were done they would go to the roof where Tony would beat Dima senseless, her former bullies came do be known as Third Year Pandora. Since Tony would beat and leave her out in the cold winter the third years felt remorse towards her

"Tony, I wanted to ask you; why would you get a meal with my money for yourself only me have me eat it?" Dima asked sitting directly across from Tony, She had a bandage on the bridge of her nose, gauze on her right eye, a cast over her right arm, and a another cast on her right leg.

"It's a pattern; I take your money, I buy a meal, and I make you eat it" Tony replied, he had a black eye. He had Dima defend herself as Tony beat her, he would have Dima give a few hooks "Think about it"

She gave a lond deep thought about, she realized that the meals he had brought himself were for her and only her "You...brought those...for me?" She asked slowly blushing

"Bingo! We have a winner!" He pulled out a confetti gun and fired up "DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!" he repeated

"Then why beat me?" She asked, she looked confused

"Here's an example; You can beat something up until it can't take it anymore, it's a gamble; it can heal and come back twice as hard as the last one, or it's heal disfigured. Tell me; Are you in more pain than before? Did the pain increase from you last beatings?" Tony asked shoving 'his' meal to her

"Now that you put it that way, I did notice that the pain eased off. It didn't hurt as much as before" She said gladfully taking 'her' meal "Does this work; having beat someone to a pulp then heal twice as strong?"

"Depends on the person's resilience, Mine certainly was" Tony admitted

"Wait! You were bullied and beaten too?" Dima asked holding a fork with meat close to her open mouth

"Just for being a brown skinned aboriginal, nobody care who I was" Tony said looking up

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said softly lowering her fork, she felt the same "I'm not actually full russian, I'm part ukrainian. Since you came along, people have treated me differently, like I was lost" She said reminded of the fact that the third years helped her

"Then you and I aren't so different after all" he commented making eye contact, Tony shared his pain with another person "Von, This is Dima"

"Von?" She turned her head to her left and the Teal headed girl was sitting beside her "Wah!" She fliched back staring directly at Von "Ivonna!? What a pleasent surprise" she said nervously

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that she is the Second Years ranked one pandora around here" Tony said suavely, he did his research on the least known and well known pandora around the campus

Ivonna turned her head to Dima and nodded once, she pulled out the little pink teddy bear from her side and held it covering her mouth "Please, The pleasure is all mine" she wiggled the bear, the voice seemed to be an autotuned

"Ivonna is a mute, that's the reason why she doesn't like to talk to anyone" Tony explained turning to the pink bear "poor Normad here is just a teddy bear with pre-automated messages" Tony pointed

"I'm 'CA dash 091165' personal cuddly teddy bear, My name is 'Normad'" the teddy bear spoke, Ivonna wiggled it again as it spoke

Dima laughed "I didn't realize she was a mute, that would explain a lot" she said eating her 'Divine' meal

Ivonna's eyes shifted to Dima like talons, Dima flinched right away. Tony watched as the two girls 'argued'

"I'm sorry!" She lowered her head in defeat, Ivonna put her hand on Dima's shoulder, Dima looked up and seen sincere eyes "You're right, things like that shouldn't scare me. Not anymore" Ivonna nodded

"Dima, Von, We still have a 'beating' to go through before the great 'Siberian' Carnival" Tony waved his hands, Dima stood up and limped behind him, Von did the same. She knew if she'd help Dima it would mean that she was helpless.

The third years decided enough was enough, Melinda; a third year ranked 3, Aleina; a third year ranked 2, and Natasha; the third year ranked 1 all decided to 'teach' Tony a lesson. The three girls left and followed after the trio

**After Tony's 'Training' Session, Halls, Night**

Tony walked down the halls looking smug as ever, he walked with hands in pocket. He stopped in the moon's light "What do third year pandora want with me? I already told you people I'm not going to be someone's partner" he said aloud to an empty hall. Three girls walked out from the shadows, Natasha walked out in front while the other two walked from each wall.

Natasha had curly brown hair that reached her lower back "We not here for that!" She said in a light russian accent, her bangs separated from the center

"Then why are you here?" He asked turning to the girls behind him

"We've noticed you've been picking on someone lesser than yourself" Aleina explained, she had black hair tied in a short ponytail, there was a bit of hair on both sides of her head

"Why not, you were doing it as well" Tony defended with a grin

"Because of you we realized our errors" Melinda spoke, her hair was short and black with a large bang covering her left eye

"If you think; three on one is outnumbering, You are dead wrong" Tony's grin grew wider, he turned back to Natasha

"Ha! The only thing you could do to us is blow wind!" Natasha said laughing, the other girls laughed as she did

"On the contrary, I'm not from here" Tony then drew his back up swords, both katanas. He stood with both katana's down so that the tips layed against the floor, the girls face quickly went to a joking matter to a disbelief look

"H-How did you do that!?" Aleina asked, she was the first to activate her volt weapon; a kukri sword with engraves 'Glamor' written in russian. She stood ready to swing

"I'm not from this realm, you would know that because no Limiter can send compressed air in the direction of his choosing" Tony explained turning to Aleina grinning

"Bastard!" She called out running towards him.

"Aleina! Wait!" Melinda called out, Aleina swung downwards. Tony stepped aside and used the left katana to guide it down to hit the floor, he then shifted the blade and thrusted both swords into her chest. She stopped dead in her tracks, her arms dropped and let go of the sword

"Ghosts aren't to be taken lightly" he commented as he plucked the blades out, Aleina slowly fell to her side dead

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Melinda commented as she actived her Volt Weapon; a Pike with an axe like shape near the tip

"You're going to pay for that!" Natasha spoke, she activated her Volt Weapon as well; a pair of metal gauntlets and boots

"We'll see about that" Tony commented adjusting his body and pointed both swords at the girls, He grinned fiendishly

**The Next Day**

Dima didn't meet Tony in the lunchroom today, but she seen Von there as quiet as always. For whatever she knew what exactly each look that Von gave her and understood each time, she could carry a conversation with the 'small' expressions Von gave her "Did you see Tony at all today?"

Von shrugged her shoulders, she turned to the entrance where Tony walked in with Chevalier. Von pointed to the group, Dima turned to the direction

"What's Tony doing with the Chevalier?" She asked

Von pointed to an empty table where the third years always sat, Dima noticed they weren't there. So turned back to Von, then she gestured a throat cutting motion, and finally pointing to Tony

"You don't mean..." She said calmly, Von nodded

"Girls, you can leave now" Tony said the the Chevalier members, they turned to each other and nodded. Tony walked over to 'his' table "Girls"

"Tony, What did you do?" Dima asked, she looked concerned "Where are the third years?"

"I acted in self defense, Now, Dima Let's go" Tony cocked his head, Dima followed behind and prepared her 'beating'. Von stayed behind with her teddy beside her

Tony and Dima went to the roof as usual, Tony went over to the railing and turned around. Dima stood at the ready

"Activate your Volt Weapon!" He ordered, Dima didn't expect such an answer

"I...uh...I...can't" Dima said shyly and blushing lowering her head

"You can't? What activate your Volt Weapon?" Tony asked "You a Pandora aren't you"

"Yes, I would say I'm lucky and also I shouldn't say 'can't' but it's really difficult for me to activate" she admitted feeling down, she blushed again as soon was a pair of arms wrapped around her

"I'll teach you then" Tony replied softly, Tony caressed Dima for a little bit until he pressed off "Now, the weapon of an individual is an extension of themselves" Tony explained, began he gesturing sword cutting motions "I'm not from here, I'm from a place called the Ghost Realm. A place where ghosts go to die, I'm just so happen to be with an organization that fights monsters. Tell me; Have you seen a monster lately?" Tony asked still gesturing sword cutting motions

"Monsters~ as in _Frankenstein_?" Dima asked, she gave a long thought about it

"Not man-made, example monsters like; Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls,...Windigos" Tony replied grinning "Even monsters that children make up that hide underneath their beds"

"You fight them where you're from?" Dima asked titing her head, Tony stopped swinging and turned to face her

"We call them Impure, because they are not pure. For whatever reason there is no Impure here at all. Anyway where was I? Oh, Ok now I remember! We ghosts utilizes in GE, which is Ghost Energy. It what makes a ghost, a ghost. I focus all my GE in my hands and pretend to grab a hilt of a sword" Tony held out his hands and grabbed an imaginary sword "Once I focus all my energy, I can feel the sword's hilt and sheathe" Dima seen Tony's hand's grip on to something invisible "Once I pull them apart the sword becomes visible" Tony drew a sword out of nowhere, Dima looked amazed

"Wow! I never knew such power could exist!" Dima became envious, her eye's had stars as she looked at Tony's newly drawn sword

"It's real easy for us, it takes less than 0.2 to 0.3 seconds to do this trick" Tony admitted, he looked smug and held the sword down to his side "For you it may or may not be the same, Try it"

Dima nodded, she held out her hands "Activate Volt Weapon!" She called out, she seen particles gather and form the end of a shaft. They stopped and shattered after trying to from the rest of the weapon, she was blew back a little bit

"You're forcing it, I've seen that same thing happen before. Let it flow slowly and calmly, Like taking a dump. You can't force it so let flow" Tony commented sheathing his sword to his hip

"Thanks for the mental image, I'll try again" she said, She again held out her hand "Activate Volt Weapon!" She called again, particles gather and form the end of a shaft but it went futher this time, the shaft was a pole

"Slowly! Calmly! Let it flow slowly!" Tony shouted "Ease off the tense feeling! Relax your muscles"

She felt tingling and fuzzy, she reacted by tensing her muscles "I hate this part!" She mentally commented

She did as he instructed. She let the tingle takes it's place and eased her tense muscles, she began blushing. The weapon finally formed a large spear, nothing to fancy but a basic spear. She moaned gleefully and lustfully falling to her knees

"Was that so hard?" Tony asked sarcasticly, he walked over to Dima's side and kneeled. Dima looked up to him and gave a lustful looked "You're ready for the next step!" Tony grinned

**Later on, Carnival Arena, Few days later**

Dima just finshed battling a few Pandora, because of Tony's beatings and few techniques he had taught her, she become a more efficient fighter.

Von wasn't to far off, considering she's the second year's ranked 1. The rest of the second year Pandora avoided her, She ran into Dima in a park like center

"Von, I'm not the helpless person I once was!" Dima brushed her crimson red hair, she held two spears

Von nodded, she activated her Volt Weapon; a gauntlet blaster with a 60mm shaped cannon. She stared at Dima intently stilling having a strong blank expression

Dima smiled confidently and activated more Volt Weapons, several more spears materialized. Von's eye's widened "Try these on for size!" She commented throwing the spears to Von

Von dodged the spears by shifting and pivoting out out the way, Dima materialized more and threw them as she ran towards Von. The spears would hit the ground in front of her as she dodged them, they would peg into the ground and form a line.

Von looked to her right and seen a fellow Pandora get impaled by a massive spear through her chest, the force and weight of the spear brusted through and tossed her meters away from where she was.

Dima went berserk and threw multiple massive spears impaling the remaining Pandora, No Pandora ever couldn't materialize that many Volt Weapons "Make it rain!" She shouted insanely tossing spears into the air, she also had a mad grin on her face and her pupil were small, she also stopped activating her Volt Weapons.

_Flashback_

_"Dima! Imagine all those that made you feel weak tremble before you!" Tony commented swinging his sword, Dima dodged holding her spear "They pushed you over! They call you weak!"_

_Dima didn't want to imagine it but a glimpse would appear where and there, she dodged each swing he swung "I don't want to" she thought_

_"When you needed help, most of them stood by and watched! Some of them join the terranny! Why would you show them mercy when they didn't show they same! Dima, let it out! Your hate and anger!" Tony called out stopping_

_Dima felt the sudden urge to rip people to shreads, she felt adreneline in her hands and forearms, her spinal cord, and her shins and feet. She gritted her teeth "You're right, when I needed help, all they did was stand by and watch!"_

_"Excellent, now save it! I want to to used that same thing in the carnival in a few days, show them the new Vladima! Impale your enemies, Vlad the Impaler!_

_Flashback ends_

Dima grinned insanely, Von stood behind her and readied for a close range fight "Trying to stop me?" She asked sarcasticly turning to face Von

Von pointed with her finger, she then pointed her blaster cannon at Dima

"Don't jugde me, They were bystanders and did nothing!" Dima activated once more spear, it was different; the spear had a kabar combat knife for the tip, the shaft was wrapped in black leather with white fur at the end of each end

Dima fired a blast of energy, Dima swung the spear deflecting the blast. Dima then darted towards Von.

Von fired more blasts only to have them deflected away, Dima swung and thrusted at Von, she stepped aside and ducked dodging her attacks

Von decided to give some distance and shoot more, Dima swung the spear again deflecting the blasts. She then darted again towards Von

Von pressed a button and out came a little switch blade at the tip of the barrel, she also darted

Dima and Von came to front of each other and thrusted into each other; Von thrusted into her chest and Dima thrusted into her stomach. The two flew to the ground shortly afterwards

**Later, Lunchroom**

Dima walked in the lunchroom, Everyone was fearful when she entered the room. Her former bullies were back and were also fearful, they just had come back from the hospital. Von sat at Tony's table she and him were the only ones uneffected.

"That was some pretty awesome star wars shit you pulled off" Tony commented, Dima sat down beside Von

Von gave a light punch to Dima's shoulder acknowlegding her, she nodded and smiled

"Thanks Von" She said calmly and returned the smile, she turned to Tony "Wanna fight!?" She asked

"You really want to take on a Canadian Grizzly?" Tony grinned "That carnival was a bit rushed, so Von you're coming too!" Von simply nodded "You Russian Polar bears would stand a chance

Tony, Dima, and Von left to go outside. Tony had Dima and Von on both his sides, Tony smiled confidently

Dima activated her spear and ran towards Tony, and Von vice versa. Dima thrusted foward, Tony stepped back and let the spear move foward. He then grabbed the spear and threw her over, Von happen to cushion her fall. "Once!" He commented grinning

Von and Dima tried over and over to beat Tony once but it didn't bother him at all; The Grizzly best two Polar bears.

"Fourty second time; I won" Tony commented, Vona and Dima were panting heavly

"Tony" A chevalier member called out walking towards the sparring trio

"Yes Su-Na?" Tony turned his head

"You transfer request has been put through, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning" she replied "Vladima? Ivonna? What were you two doing?" Su-Na asked

"Sparring! What's it two you!?" Dima shouted

"I was just asking" Su-Na replied

"You're leaving? But we only gotten to know each other" Dima stated softly, she looked down "I see"

"I have little time left here" Tony said, he looked confident again "So let's go back"

**Morning, Lunchroom**

Dima and Tony spent some quality time togather before Tony left

"So where are you going?" Dima asked, Tony turned to face her

"West Genetics, Japan. Those Nova things appear there more frequent in that region so I'm going to the front; The Nova Front!"

"Oh, I see" Dima commented turning her head, Tony took noticed of this,

"Dima! My cereal is talking to me! It says; oooooooooooo" Tony said staring into his bowl and pointed

Dima stood up and looked to his bowl "Tony those are Cheerios" She commented with a 'WTF' look, she sat back down

"Of course they are. Well Dima, I'm all packed and ready to leave" Tony stated, he looked to the door where a few members of the Chevalier walked holding bags "That's my cue" Tony said standing up, finishing his bowl of 'Ooooooooo's'

"This there anything I can do to change your mind?" she asked smiling, Tony knew her intention when he heard 'Anything I can do'

"There is a lot we COULD do but I'm decision is clear" he commented maintaining eye contact as he walked backwards, Dima blushed and looked away

"When will I see you again?" She asked pouting

"Our path's will cross again sooner or later Dima, also tell Von she's terrible!" He said walking beside the Chevalier members and lett

"Terrible, Von, Ivonna, Ivon, Ivon the Terrible!" She shouted aloud standing up holding her arms up

**Airport, Japan**

Tony walked down the terminal holding his bags, he noticed more Chevalier members at the entrance of the airport "_Damn! Their everywhere like white on rice!_" He mentally cursed

The members noticed him and gestured him over, he walked over to their sides and directed him to a V-22 Osprey, Tony pressed on towards the VTOL

Once he got on board he noticed two girls sitting there waiting for him "Hi there!" A girl with blonde hair greeted, a black haired girl sat beside her

"Uh Hi" he replied and greeted back, he sat down directly across the two girls "I'm Tony" the V-22 closed the back hatch and took flight

"I'm Chiffon Fairchild, Student Counsel President of West Genetics!" the blonde introduced

"I'm Ticy Phenyl, Student Counsel Vice President of West Genetics" the blacked haired girl introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Chiffon said with a calm smile

"Please, the pleasure is all mine La Belladonna" Tony repled suavely, the girls looked to each other and giggled "_Damn those Cavaliers to Oblivion_!" He thought

"Once we've landed you'll talk to someone who desperately wants to meet you" Ticy said still giggling

"Very well" Tony nodded, he felt the Chevalier was hiding something like that time during his meeting with Gengo Aoi

_Flashback_

_Dr. Aoi's office_

_"Dr. Aoi" Tony greeted, Tony bowed in respect. He took notice of the Chevalier around room_

_"Tony, I heard what happened with those third years..." Dr. Aoi stated, Tony stood relaxed_

_"I acted in self defense" Tony commented not letting Dr. Aoi finish making him frown_

_"We're not going to prosecute you, you're far to powerful for that" Aoi said "But we are goig to to notice of this"_

_"If you're planning to make an enemy of me then I don't see a reason to keep me here!" Tony said firmly standing ready to draw his swords_

_The Chevalier stepped foward and activated their Volt Weapons, Tony drew both katana's_

_"Girls Stop!" Dr. Aoi shouted "Are you forgeting what he did to other members awhile ago" Tony and the Chevalier was at a standoff, one sudden move and swords would be clashing. The girls ignored his order and stood at the ready_

_"If you must know; When my Brotherhood finds out I'm gone, they'll send others to find me. Other than the fact that if they were here right now this action would be considered an act of war" Tony explained, The Chevalier deactivated their weapons one after the other "Smart choice"_

_"Now that is done and over with, What did you want?" Aoi asked, he looked furious_

_"I request to be put on the front, I wish to go to West Genetics, Japan" Tony said still standing ready_

_"Japan, The front? What are you talking about?" The Docter said with a stoic face_

_"I did my research on the 8th and 9th Nova Clashed and the field seems to be over in the West Genetics Jurisdiction, I wish to go there" Tony said again, he eased off his stance and looked less tense_

_"Very well, but let me remind you not to do anything rash. Do I make myself clear?" The 'kind' Doctor stated easing his frown_

_"Crystal, I also don't want any Chevalier members watching me, As a ghost I know when I'm being watched" Tony explained_

_"Su-Na, Is that clear enough?" The Doctor turned to his secretary. Su-Na didn't say anything "Is that clear enough?!" He rose his voice_

_"Very well doctor, We'll leave him alone" Su-Na replied "...for now" she commented mentally, Tony walked out of the room once he heard her finishing words_

_Flashback ends_

** West Genetics, Unknown Office**

Tony sat down in a chair in front of a desk, a person sat at the desk with a large office chair, the sun beaming down covering the person in the chair itself "I've read your files, Tell me, what are you capable of?" A female voice asked

"I am capable of many things, but it matters not" Tony replied suavely slouching in the chair "What matters is I am here, By the way; You sound familiar"

"It would seem, I know what did, I know what you are" the female said leaning in revealing her hands "Commander Tony Beardi, Leader of Winnipeg Company of the Brigade of Aluris"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony shook his head and chuckled, he knew that she knew of his organization "_She know's who I am, She know's of My Company, and She's know which Brigade it's under, it couldn't be_"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" She replied grinning, her white teeth was clearly visible

"Colonel Alexis Kolt, It's not everyday we see a ghost, I also knew you weren't dead" Tony repled sitting upright, he was now interested

The female leaned in foward revealing her face, It's just as he said 'Colonel Alexis Kolt' "It's good to see you again"

"Like wise" Tony commented

"If you're here, then it's only a matter of time until more show up" Kolt stated, she leaned back into the shadows

"Because of this Nova thing, We the Brotherhood have stepped into another front" Tony said suavely slouching again

"I'm not with the Brotherhood anymore"'she commented, he and Kolt would stick togather for the next little while. The staff and students of West Genetics would take notice, and let them be

**Kinda rushed I know but this is the major part of it, even though it was fast. I'll fill in the details later on**

**Also I have thought of a Call of RWBY...I mean a Call of Duty, Freezing crossover. Where the cast of Freezing replaced the main characters of CoD**

**Example:**

**Satelizer - Alex Mason**

**Kazuha - 'Tricky' Vik (Viktor Reznov)**

**Rana - Hudson/Frank woods (Either or maybe)**

**Kazuya - ?**

**I have thought of putting all the CoDs togather, when I think about it it'll badass. Only in my mind is all**

**WHO's OC WANTS TO BE THE BAD GUYS! (If I decide)**

**They are:**

**Dragovich - ?**

**Stiener ****- ?**

**Krevcheko ****- ?**

**Makarov ****- ?**

**Menendez ****- ?**

**and least but not least: Roike ****- ?**

**Kinda dumb in a way, but what ever. There would be a history behind it of course**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghosts Do Not Freeze**

**We are back to the present, I've named the Tower Incident in this chapter. If it still boggles your mind don't worry because it's here. The Tension rises!**

**Wartime is brewing**

**Ghost Room, Present time**

Tony walked into the Ghost Room looking serious, he also looked less demonic and the only difference were his eyes. He turned to Jesse and Deekus sitting on a couch playing chess on a coffee table in one side of the room and Leo, Patrick, Kyle, and Keller were playing Halo 4 on the other side. Tony walked over to Jesse's side "Stop, We need to go" he stated in his normal tone blandly

"Hold man, I got 5 g's on this game" Jesse said holding a chess ready to move, he wore a Spartan Gen2 Recruit helmet and a white t-shirt and plaid boxers

"Weed or money" Tony asked crossing his arms

"Both" Deekus added, leaning in and deciding what would be the next plan of action for him "You know as much as I do that Marijuana effects humans a lot more than us; Ghosts and Pure Forms alike. To us it acts nothing more than regular tobacco, and tobacco to us is like nothing" Deekus explained watching Jesse move a piece, Deekus moved a piece right after he did countering the move "I'm going to win this game" he commented.

Jesse wasn't doing to well at all, Tony kicked the coffee table making the chess pieces roll everywhere "...And now it's a draw" He commented holding out his arms a small distance from his legs

"Du~de da'faq man?" Jesse said turning to Tony, he then turned to Deekus "This ain't over" he pointed, he turned back to Tony, Tony watched his friends play Halo.

"Get ready to die!" Patriack called out, on his screen he held a LMG pointing to two Spartans. One maroon and the other yellow, just as he fire the flatscreen bursted as bullets broke the TV. A trail of whisps was left behind where the bullets traveled

Everybody followed the trail behind only to see Tony holding a glock with smoke coming off the barrel "Let's, go" he said calmly

"Alright" ; "Fine by me" ; "Let's go" ; "Where are we going?" everyone commented "Is there any chance I can eat first?" Keller commented last

**Pandora's dormitory**

"Mind telling us what were doing here?" Jesse spoke through the helmet walking with his hands in pocket, he changed into a pair of Grey BDU pants and a black t-shirt

"Something bad happened to Elizabeth and now she's unresponsive, the Cavalier is involved somehow" Tony replied, he looked the most serious out of the group

"There's two" Keller pointed out, he just finshed eating a granola bar

"Speed and Aggression gentlemen" Tony said, as the two Chevalier past the ghosts Tony budged one of them as she walked past

"Hey, Excuse you" she commented staggering to thw side

Tony and the ghosts quickly turned around to face them, their eyes pierced the Chevalier members. They were the eyes of killers, if anything it had sent fear into the hearts of those who looked directly at it. Tony's glare was striking the most because of his black and red eyes

"Uh...I'll be careful next time" she said neriously, she and her friend back off slowly and headed the way she was going

Once they were gone, The six of Tony's group turned to him "Why the hostility?" Leo asked tilting her head

"They tried the establish control on something they couldn't" Tony replied, he remembered what they tried to do once "Ghosts cannot be controlled by any human, we all know that" Tony turned back to the hallway and started walking

"Right, That kinda sound's like the White Robes" Deekus commented walking on

"I just hope they aren't those damn Guardians" Keller commented

"Think about; A Chevalier is a knight right, and the White Robes are like a sovereign monarch. They might as well be White Robes" Patrick added

"You could be wrong, Chevalier...uh...Cavalier have similarities to the Guardians but they aren't the same, it'll be a coincidence if they are" Kyle defended

"We can't say for certain that's for sure, Here" Tony stop as did everyone behind him "Elizabeth and Andre's room" Tony slammed his fist against the door, the door opened forcefully

The people in the room turned their attention to the 7 people at the door. They all looked serious "Tony, what's going on? What's all this?" Andre asked standing in front of a bed where Elizabeth layed

"Boundaries shift..." Jesse spoke through his helmet

"...And new players step in..." Leo spoke after him

"...Defeat the 'bad guy'..." Deekus added

"...and they'll just find someone else worse to replace 'em" Tony finished, Chiffon turned her full attention to him

"You're referring to your organization" Chiffon stated "The only 'bad guys' here are the Nova"

"I would like a word with you; Ms. Spoiled Brat" Tony said strictly speaking to Chiffon in a harsh tone. She followed him out the door behind, Tony whispered something to Leo before he walked out. They were both right outside the room

"What's the meaning of this Tony? You've never spoken to me in such tones" Chiffon stated looking serious, if anything she wanted to know exactly the reason why, especially now

"Up until now, I've been fine with you being a Cavalier..." ; "Chevalier" she interupted him

"You see a difference?" Tony quickly jumped to conclusions, he turned his head to face her "People like you I loathe the most; those who desire control. Since I joined the Brotherhood we fought against those who want to destroy and those who want to control, thus beginning the Second Great War in the ghost realm"

"Second?" She asked in question losing her seriousness, she wanted to asked about the first but couldn't bring herself to. Those 'eyes' of his refrained her from doing so

"You people tried to establish contorl on something you cannot control" He explained narrowing his eyes to her

_Flashback_

_**Siberia, Airport**_

_Tony walked towards terminal followed by Chevalier members, he considered them his 'lackies' beacuse they followed him everywhere he went since the Pandora incident. They were carrying his luggage as he walked closer to board the plane, Su-Na walked in from the runway opening "Sauna! What a pleasent surprise, you coming to Japan with me?" He asked hold put his arms walking foward, he wore a pair of sports shades and his new uniform; trench coat, white shirt, black tie, and black slacks_

_"It's Su-Na, and No, in fact I'm here to stop you from getting on that plane" she said stepping in the way, she looked ready to activate her volt weapon "Girls, drop those bags" she ordered_

_"Their orders are from the kind Doctor, don't drop those bags" Tony assure them taking off his shades and putting them into his coat. The Chevalier members looked confused, they didn't know who to follow or what orders to follow_

_"Drops, those, bags" Su-Na told them again "Are you disobeying a direct order?"_

_"Girls, if one of those bags touches that floor; I will mount one of your heads on my trophy wall, the other will go on my rear view mirror, and I'll stuff your bodies turning them into mannequins!" Tony strictly told them. The sound of his voice installed fear into their hearts_

_"No, I'm incharge here..." Su-Na spoke looking at the members then she felt the base of his hand touch her shoulder. A strange feeling developed from her shoulder then straight to her stomach, She felt fear she never felt before_

_"Do you feel incharge?" Tony asked calmy, he rest his hand on her shoulder. She looked up slightly at him, the shadows covered his eyes but not his mouth_

_"We payed you a small fortune" she said neriously, she started feeling fearful the longer that hand sat there_

_"And this gives you power over me?" He spoke again, his tone was a tad serious. He could snap her neck if he wanted to_

_"What are you?" She asked_

_"It doesn't matter what I am, What matters is my plan" he replied suavely_

_"You are PURE evil" she spoke softly, she began to tear_

_"I'm NECESSARY evil" he added lift his hand of her shoulder, she gasped for air right away "but now is not the time for fear, that comes later" Tony said gestuering the members to follow him. They walked past Su-Na concerned, and followed him on to the plane_

_She made sure they were gone before she spoke "What was that?" She asked herself "I was confident one moment then the next I was scared the moment you touched my shoulder...whatever you are"_

_Tony walked down the alley of the plane opening and closing his fist "That may have been a little much, but still, installing fear like that carelessly could potentially damage the person's personality" he commented quietly as he sat in his plane sat_

_Flashback ends_

"Try to understand Tony; She was only doing her job" Chiffon defended, if anything she would probably do the same if given orders to do so "As we all are, you also shouldn't get involved in politics" she leaned againsted the wall trying to look serious

"So she says" Tony commented on the 'job' excuse and the politics thing "If you see the way the Brotherhood runs you would consider it a regime or a dictatorship. Simply because the military controls the nation" Tony explained crossing his arms, Chiffon faces dropped and frown as his explaination "The officers are the ones incharge; Commanders, Colonels, Generals, and the Brotherhood Lord are the politicians. There is still a lot you don't know about us, but we know a lot of you humans" She looked down at his feet the moment she heard 'human' "You're not human are you?"

She leaned off the wall and walked closer to him, Tony drew his E-sword and pointed directly at her "I could ask you the same thing" she stopped and noticed two points aimed at her chest "Chevalier seeks to do good for all of humanity" she commented, Tony's dark eye narrowed on her. Clearly he's heard it before

"Like I haven't heard that before, Foolish Girl" he spoke right before there seemed to be yelling inside Elizabeth's room, Seconds later several gunshots were heard.

Tony and Chiffon barged into the room, Jesse held a USP .45, Leo held a Five-Seven, and Patrick held an Auto Mag .44, all with smoke steaming off the barrels "What going on in here?" Chiffon demanded, Deekus had his energy ready to blast out from his hands

"She only wanted to help the E-Pandora" Andre said kneeling on both his knee tearing, there were bullet hole in the floor

"Brothers, Let's go! We already cause quite a stir" Tony cocked his head, the ghosts left the room one by one. They kept their weapons ready incase of anything rash "If anything we weren't here" Tony left as he was the last one to leave, Chiffon had a concerned and serious look at the sametime. If she wanted answers she would do it in a sense were it wouldn't be considered spying but casually

**Ghost Room**

"Why are we here? What's going on?" Jesse asked, he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket

"Why would you bring us back here, did something happen?" Keller asked walking towards a table and sitting down

"As much as I hate to say this but the Chevalier are The White Robe Guardians" Tony sighed and kicked the ground in disappointment

"That's a pretty deep accusation Tony, Are you certain about this?" Deekus spoke standing off to the side

"Think about; A chevalier is a knight and the White Robes are a sovereign monarch as Patrick stated earlier, they we all know what the Guardians want; Control under one banner, and who controls the most of this realm?" Tony explained and asked a question, he leaned against the wall close to the door deep and thought

"The Chevalier" Leo replied answering his question, she looked interested. Everyone looked to Tony as if he was correct, he stated something that was very convincing

"Right, and they still want to mantain that control. If that control is threatened they do almost anything to mantain it, Elizabeth Mably threatened that control and Cavalier retaliated by turning the public against her family. For as long as they have public support they have power and control" Tony explained that was very convincing now. The others were convinced that the White Robes Guardians were the Chevalier, Kyle wasn't impressed

"That's a coincidence" he defended, Tony walked over to the window and grabbed the drapes. He cloaked himself over

"We wish to do good for all humanity" he remarked raising his hand and clenching his fist, he reminded everyone in the room of a White Robe regular "This is what Chiffon told me, Cavalier seeks to do good for all humanity. We all know what they said as well; We seek to do good for all beings alike"

"Fuck! You have me convinced" Kyle bursted sitting down against the wall

"Chevalier are our enemies now, what would you hvae us do?" Keller asked

"Yeah, what would you have us do?" Kyle spoke standing up

"We will act when it is time cuz as of now we are at war with the Chevalier but before we do anything; we have to establish fear so things are going to change. Whenever we are out of the ghost room; make your weapons are visible, always wear your battle gear, if you have a firearm; Keep it loaded and the safetie's off. Glare at the Chevalier members as they pass you, give them a glare of death, and show some hostility" Tony spoke, he and his friends weren't the only ones in the room but all the Converts and Regulars were listening as well

"Is there a difference between the Pandora and Chevalier?" A regular asked, a few others nodded in agreement

"The Chevalier can be easily identified, if the Pandora decides to aid them then those Pandora are the enemy as well. The E-Pandora are our allies, as well as those wanting to help the E-Pandora" Tony explained the boundaries, if anything this act of deceit could start a civil war and the Ghosts were going to help those in need "There are two sides to everything. Now that we see Chevalier's side we can establish boundaries, Dismissed" Tony nodded hen turned to his friends

"Someone up top is going to catch on" Jesse commented wearing his helmet and his Brotherhood Battle Gear; Interceptor vest, Grey ACU, Pads, Gloves, etc.

"But if our Brothers back home find out about the 'monster' experiments, they'll be willing to send more than a few regiments of Armed Forces" Leo added, she wore the same thing minus the helmet

"It wouldn't be a big deal for us seeing as how we're wearing the same thing as you guys" Deekus shifting his body fitting the body armor "We'll be identified as Brotherhood members, which is fine be us as long as we don't get shot"

"Commander, what of the rest of the facility? You know, the other people that work here?" Keller asked checking out and playing with an M9 pistol

"They classified as civilians, like I said before if the help the Chevalier they are considered the Enemy" Tony replied fitting into his armor which was slightly different; instead of a ACU uniform it was a grey trench coat with a pair of dress pants

"That's kinda harsh don't you think?" Kyle asked sitting down on a crate

"War is full of harsh decisions, like that time we liberated and burned down the Guardian Capital City" Tony replied to his question

"That was hardcore, the entire city was gone within a flash" Patrick commented, he was one of few that watched the city being reduced to rubble in a flash

"Let's go, I hear dinner is ready to be served" To y cocked his head and headed out, Keller holstered his M9 as he and the others followed

**Cafeteria**

Tony and his Ghosts walked in armed to the teeth and to the bone, he headed over to a set of tables. The Pandora noticed them and quickly left, Tony held up two closed fingers and flicked it down towards the E-Pandora. Two Ghost members headed towards the E-Pandora's tables

"I sense a disturbance in the force" Leo commented sitting down, Tony sat down beside him, and as well as the others except for Jesse

"Hey Tony, What going on?" Dima asked apearing beside him, The Ghosts reacted and pulled out their pistols and pointed directly at her forehead. There was at least 11 different barrels towards her forehead, however Tony and his team didn't bother reacting "Hands are Up!" She quickly held up her hands

"Weapons down Ghosts" Tony ordered, the guns were holstered

She slowly lowered her hands "Soo~ what's going? What's with the gear and guns?" She asked pointing up and down at the gear

"Nothing that concerns you" Jesse spoke glaring at her through the visor of his helmet "I gonna go for a walk" Jesse turned around and left

"It's a need to know basis Dima" Leo added, she pulled her Five-Seven and placed it on the table and watched Jesse leave

Jesse turned his head, he noticed Rattle eating a lot of food. Ghost members stood behind her as if they were body guards, he ignored them and walked on

He walked out into the hall and sighed "Are we alone?" He asked

"Yes we are" Chiffon spoke walking out from the shadows "He won't reconsider at all"

"Let's go talk in my dorm where I know we'll be alone" Jesse said and walked down the hall, Chiffon followed behind

**Jesse's dorm**

"You're head hasn't fully healed yet has it" Chiffon asked, she closed the door behind her as Jesse sat on the bed

"No it hasn't, and as for Tony, he won't reconsider. He has too much of a valid reason to do so and the fact he's stubborn like that" Jesse explained

"What is he really and how does he have two sets of power within his body?" Chiffon asked leaning against the door, she looking curious

"That we still haven't found out" Jesse replied making Chiffon look at him, she had full attention "Under normal circumstances, his body would've been ripped to shreds because of that much power" Jesse explained "I've seen power get implanted into bodies only to have them get ripped apart in the process"

"Why?" She asked sitting down next to him

"It's like a bottle of water, fill it up to much and it'll overflow, compress the water into it and it'll pop and brake" Jesse said turning to face her "That Energy has nowhere to go so it rips the body apart, It's not a pretty sight" Jesse remember a similar incident, he was one of few to experience that kind of pain

"Has this happened to you before?" She asked laying on his bed

"Once, I almost died because of it. If Tony wasn't there I would have surely died" Jesse said softly looking as his hands "Like you Pandora we can regenerate our body parts, in a sense we are equals" he opened and closed his fists

"I see, but to hold that much power and energy...there much be a cache to it" Chiffon say back up looking directly at her reflection in the visor

"There is. For the Harbinger; the person must give their entire Soul to it. Your soul, your mind, your body must be given to the Harbinger until the person has earned to right to die" Jesse explained

"So Tony could have this thing inside him for a very long time" Chiffon spoke "It sounds like a curse"

"It is a curse, but for Tony it's vice versa. He calls it a gift" Jesse brushed his hand along the back of his helmet "He tells me the Harbinger had given him so much and made him into who he is today, I believe that" Jesse said surprising Chiffon "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that; he fights for others who can't, he gives hope to those who have none"

"Chevalier are doing what they think is right, I'm just following orders" Chiffon admitted "Personally I don't want people to die but thats life and orders..."

"Yeah yeah; Orders are orders, but when the time comes I won't think for a second about killing those members" Jesse explained pushing himself back and leaning against the wall on the bed "Now as for the Guardian thing, The person must have a certain trait to fit that direction. Mine trait is courage, my color is red, and my spirit animal is the bear. Patrick's trait is Humility, his color is black, and his spirit animal is the wolf. etc. etc. Even then those aren't enough to make a guardian, he or she has to pass a series of tests. Once those are completed he or she will take an oath then be granted the power, a blessing, a gift from the direction guardian themselves"

"Again, That's a lot to take it" Chiffon commented

"I don't expect you to remember but just keep in mind, power always has a price" Jesse said calmly

**Outside**

Roxanne went for a jog along with two other Pandora, one girl had blonde hair tied in twin tails and the other had darkish mid-lengh hair. The wore nothing but workout clothes, Roxanne wore nothing but underwear

"Hey, Rock" the blonde asked jogging behind her

"What?" Roxanne stopped an turned around, she wasn't panting heavily unlike the others. They stopped in front of a large building

"Don't you think this lab is fishy as hell?" She asked panting heavily leaning on her knees

"It's not like I disagree with you, but pipsqueak told me; you're just being your usual, petty self. She also said; As Pandora, our job is to follow orders from our superiors, not question them!" Roxanne remarked Charles

"I can't be that clear-cut about it" the darked haired girl commented

"Me either" Roxanne commented in agreement

"I don't want to get myself killed without an inkling of what's going on" The blonde added

"Hey, when we're told to fight a nova, it's basically a death sentence. You know countless Pandora died in the 10th Nova Clash" Roxanne explained to the other pandora

"What are Nova anyway, Sorry I'm just saying stupid things" the darked hair pandora admitted

"I wouldn't call it stupid, it's true that we know very little about Nova other than the fact they're our enemies. The most frustating thing is that we still can't communicate with them at all, plus, you know how they roll" Roxanne explained about how little they knew about the Nova "They just appear out of nowhere and after some time passes, dimensional compression makes them go...boom" she gestured with her fists an explosion, she turn to the wide open area "Honestly what's going on in their heads but it's not like they're just gonna appear here" they all looked to the large building

"If this place gets destroyed, it'll be a catastrophe on a global scope" the blonde commented turning to the dark head

"After all, they got that power reactor in there, the Photon Generator was it?" The dark head added looking back to the blonde

"Yeah, they say it's storing the equivalent of about twenty years' worth of Solar energy" the blonde continued

"That doesn't really tell me anything" Roxanne admited, she looked less interested

"You could think of it as a hundred million times the power of a nuclear bomb" the dark head commented

"That's not helping either" again Roxanne wasn't interested, she still looked at the building

"It was worth a try" the blonde said

"I wonder why'd they make something so powerful just to power this lab" Roxanne asked herself out loud, the fellow pandora looked to each other then back to Roxanne

"Do you know about the Tower of Babel" the dark head asked

"Where'd that come from" the blonde turned to her

"Humans built a tower to get close to god, but he got hella mad and smashed it right?" Roxanne turned around facing the dark head "What does it have to do with...?" Having realized what she said she quickly turned back around to the building and remained silent for a second "If we compare mordern cilization and all humans have achieved to the Tower of Babel then the Nova would be..." She spoke softly

"Wait a second, that'd mean Nova are..." The blonde also realized what she said and was interested

"Are they really our enemies?" Roxanne asked herself a different question

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk" Tony tsked leaning on the wall behind to the girls "You people are so gullible these days" he commented still wearing his gear

"What? How did you get there?" Roxanne asked

"How long were you there for?" The blonde asked

"Since Roxanne started talking about the Loli, and I got here as I was walking around" he admited, he turned to the girls. He wore a pair of sports shades to hide those black red eyes

"How are we gullible?" The dark haired pandora asked

"You believe something that was written on paper hundreds of thousands of years before christ was born, simply because there is no other evidence of the Old World" Tony explained

"We were only talking about the Tower of Babel, and that book was written down by god" Roxanne told him

"Here's an example Roxanne. If you written down that the Nova were gods you prayed and bowed down to then in a hundred thousand years people of that time will read that same writing and believe it, but we both know that was a lie" Tony explained his opinion

"So the Bible was a lie?" The dark haired asked

"I wouldn't say that" Tony replied suavely "Lie is such a heavy word, try alter"

"So the bible was altered" the blonde asked

"In some cases, like the Tower of Babel" Tony held up his hand. The girls looked at him and sort of chuckled, but Roxanne looked at him very serious

"How exaclty was it altered?" She asked seriously

"The people of that time was so, selfish. They didn't want god telling them what to do so they made a city..." Tony explained gesturing as he spoke "...but the thing is, the Tower everyone referred to was actually a Weapon" Roxanne's eyes widened and the girls looked at him like he was crazy "yeah, a Weapon, a Weapon so powerful it could Destory the heavens" Tony commented

"Why'd they make something so powerful?" Roxanne asked calmly, she asked that same question minutes before

"Selfishness, and as for divine punishment he moved them about and changed their language" Tony replied

"Then he destroyed the tower, I mean Weapon" the dark hair giggled

"That's the thing; it was so powerful he couldn't destroy it" Tony spoke in a tone that made the girls stop "Which is why he change a few words; from weapon to tower, destroy to reach"

"Why would he change a few words?" The blonde asked

"To protect everyone and everything precious to him so that selfish people wouldn't hunt for this Old World relic" Tony explained "Wouldn't you want to protect things precious to you?"

"What about the weapon? What happened to it?" Roxanne asked

"It was buried" Tony replied, he looked at ease

"And how do you know about this? How did you know it was a weapon?" The blonde asked

"It was used again but the target wasn't heaven, it was us, the ghosts. Our enemies have found it somehow and planned to use it to create a new world, we called it; the Tower Incident"

"Where is it now?" The blonde asked, she looked very interested now

"I destroyed, just as it was firing..._(an image appears in Tony's mind of a beam of light ascending into black clouds from a city)_...I pulled the firing mechanism out making the tower self-destruct..._(the city shoots up a surge of energy but it quickly brought back down makig a large explosion)_...the city itself was also destroy in the process" Tony explained and remembering what he did

"That's pretty heavy, do you think we'll believe that?" Roxanne spoke after he was done, Tony's attention narrowed to her

"I don't expect you to believe it but I'm telling you what I experienced and how somethings in the Bible aren't what they seem. It's called keeping an open mind because power always has a price" Tony walked towards them and past "There's a War brewing on the horizon and it'll be here soon. Sonner than you think and when it gets here which side are you going to be on" Tony pressed on, making the girls confused but Roxanne knew exaclty what he meant by his comment

**Ghost Realm**

Colonel Nasha called a Commanders meeting, he walked into a room where all the desks and chairs were parallel to the wall. There was over 15 Commanders in the room and all sat at their assigned desk

"Colonel, why did you call this meeting?" Commander Nalgata asked, his bangs curled in an upside down hooks, his hair was black and spiked back, he also had bright red irises which posed striking to those who look at them

"Does this have to do with the only Commander not here right now?" Commander Lush asked, she pointed to an empty desk.

"Commander Taka told me; No more secrets. So I come before not as a friend or an officer, but as a family member; a Brother. Just recently I sent several squads from Tony's company to retrieve the Elite 4, this was a while back" The Colonel explained walking along the desks

"Now Colonel, why would have us informed now?" A Commander asked with a western accent, he looked scruffy with signs of aging "Just where are they now?"

"Commander Genra I was getting to that. What we know scares us, what we don't know scares us a heel of a lot more! We know that they were sent to the Physical Realm, but that's the trick. They were sent to a different realm" Nasha explained more in detail

"Colonel, Are you trying to say that The Elite 4 and several squads were sent to another Physical Realm?" Commander Haruka asked looking serious as she always is

"Let's not forget about the Soul Society, that was a different realm" Commander Croft informed

"Different worlds means different rules" Commander Nalgata added making the other commanders nodded in agreement

"Enough!" The Colonel rose his voice silencing the room and walked over to his desk which was at the head of the room "When they went there but they contact back, so I sent Jesse along with some tech and this is what I got back" Nasha picked up a remote from the table and pressed play

_"...[static]...that thing is huge!...[static]...rooftop nearby...[static]...8 maybe 10 minutes away!...[static]...Seeing V-22 Ospreys unloading...[static]...need serious fire power...[static]...Brotherhood Armed Forces to send a regim...[static]...That thing...[static]...charging a pacticle cannon...[static]...Get...out of the blast radius...[static]...***booom***..." _The audio ends

"Now I don't know what their up against and we need to find out! We're going there using the Rift Portal we used to get to the Soul Society and back, I already have our scientists working on it as we speak" Nasha explained "Once their job is complete we can go there, access the risk, and determine where to go from there"

"There has to be a reason why that large thing is attacking them, how to we know they just didn't stir up something worse?" Nalgata spoke, this got the other Commanders thinking

"Which is why we need to access the risks first before we jump to conclusions. We won't send more orders members but us instead, The Officers of the Brigade of Aluris" Nasha told them, then three officers of the Armed Forces walked in

"Your not going anywhere without backup!" One of the officers called out, he wore a greenish uniform under a detailed trench coat, and an officer hat

"It may seem overkill but if anything we need to know what going on in that realm" another commented, he wore the same thing but his color was navy

"We are going to initiate the SEAL protocol, for all we know that realm could be engulfed in a full scale war" a third person added, his uniform was red

"Field Marshal Daniels, Sky Marshal Tekguyev, and Marine Marshal Fujioka. What a pleasent surprise" Nasha turned his head and greeted the Marshals "The SEAL protocol isn't necessary" Nasha defended

"But it has to be done regardless of the circumstances, our brothers out there are fight god knows what while we are back scratching our asses and drinking wine. I think it's very necessary" Daniels replied

"Simply because we will do anything for our family" Fujioka added

"We all know the protocol, so when you go make sure you access the risk before the force gets there" Tekguyev commented

"Right, so once were there, we'll establish communications and let you know if it's necessary to launch" Nasha spoke, he didn't want to initiate the SEAL protocol. This was the last thing he wanted to do "Everyone, Get ready! The Rift device should be ready anytime soon"

The Marshals left and prepared SEAL, the Commanders left their desks and headed out to get ready, Nasha stay behind. Everything was going to change very soon for both realms.

**Yeah, The Tower of Babel was a weapon (In the Brethren world). If your still confused The Black Robe Assassins tried to use this weapon to destroy the ghost realm, there's a major story arc behind it. As much as I want to post it up I'm afraid others will read it and claim it their own. And that I cannot allow. I know this story like it's my own heart.**

**Also keep it touch it you want to know what the SEAL Protocol is**

**if you are reading this; I have a favor to ask you, can you help me develop Brethren? I'm just one guy so I need help, PM me for details**

**BTW my CoD/Freezing croseover is up so go into my profile and check it out, be advised it's "Rated M for Mature", ha get it? you know...cuz it's m for mature...nevermind. Just go check it out, you may or may not be disappointed**


End file.
